Star Trek Giant
by Federwisch
Summary: Einfach eine Weiterführung der Geschichte. Was geschieht mit all den liebgewonnenen Personen, nachdem Paramount uns nichts mehr über sie erzählt -schnief-
1. Kapitel 1

Diese Geschichte habe ich bereits vor Jahren geschrieben, aber nie veröffentlicht. Ich habe sieben Kapitel in dieser Länge, die ich nach und nach bearbeiten werde, um sie hier vorzustellen. Wenn euch die Geschichte gefällt, schreibe ich sie anschließend weiter.  
  
Kleine Warnung. Die Geschichte ist vor dem Erscheinen von Star Trek 10 geschrieben worden. Kleine Unstimmigkeiten können also vorkommen.  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir außer einigen der Nebencharaktere. Alle Rechte lieben bei Paramount Pictures und den Erben von Gene Roddenberry (er ruhe in Frieden).  
  
STAR TREK  
  
GIANT  
  
KAPITEL 1  
  
"Guten Morgen, Admiral."  
  
"Guten Morgen. Stehen sie bequem."  
  
Es war eine Szene, die sich jeden Morgen wiederholte. Jeden Morgen seit inzwischen über sechs Jahren. Vor eben diesen sechs Jahren wurde aus einem recht unbedeutendem, irdischen Botschafter, der, nun schon einer lebenden Legende entsprechenden, Admiral für äußere Angelegenheiten, Jean-Luc Picard. Trotz seines eher unscheinbaren Auftretens, hatte er meiste die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller Personen, die sich mit ihm in einem Raum befanden. Einen Teil dieser Autorität machte mit Sicherheit die Admiralsuniform der Sternenflotte, die Picard trug, aus, doch zu einem viel größerem Teil war es einfach seine Person, die jeder Mensch auf der Erde und alle anderen Wesen im Bereich der Föderation kannte. Jedes Kind hörte bereits in der Schule von Jean-Luc Picard, dem Kommandanten des legendären Raumschiffs Enterprise-D.  
  
Aber wie der Admiral mit seinen knapp 175 cm und ohne einem Haar auf dem Kopf jetzt in der Tür stand, wäre es sicher zu entschuldigen, wenn in ihm nicht diese hervorragende Person gesehen wurde.  
  
Der Mann, der Picard begrüßt hatte, trug die Uniform der Besatzung des Sternenflottenkommandos, mit den Dienstabzeichen eines Fähnrichs. Es war Richard Tolschew, der persönliche Adjutant Picards. Die Begrüßung seines Vorgesetzten war für Tolschew ein allmorgendliches Ritual geworden. Es lief immer mit den gleichen Worten ab und so kühl es auch einem Außenstehendem hätte erscheinen mögen, so konnte der Fähnrich doch für sich das Privileg in Anspruch nehmen, sich als einen von Picards engsten Vertrauten nennen zu können.  
  
Picard war an seinem Adjutanten vorbeigeschritten und trat nun auf die Tür zu, die sein Büro vom Vorzimmer trennte, als er sich, wie jeden Morgen, scheinbar beiläufig noch einmal umwandte.  
  
"Ah, Mr Tolschew. Gibt es irgendetwas Erwähnenswertes?"  
  
"Nur das Übliche, Sir. Ach ja - da war noch eine persönliche Anfrage von Admiral Koll."  
  
"Welcher Art ?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung - Sir. Aber sie wollte sich noch einmal melden."  
  
"Bitte benachrichtigen sie ihr Büro, dass ich jetzt zu erreichen bin. War das alles?"  
  
"Aye Sir !"  
  
Fähnrich Tolschew salutierte und der Admiral verschwand hinter seiner Bürotür. Das Büro war ein eher spartanisch eingerichteter Raum. Der einzige Luxusgegenstand war ein Aquarium in einer der Ecken, in dem ein Zebrafisch gemächlich seine Runden drehte. Eine Nachzüchtung, denn seit über zweihundert Jahren gab es auf der Erde keine dieser Tiere mehr. Schon an Bord der Enterprise hatte Picard ein Exemplar dieser Züchtung besessen, doch das Tier war beim dem Absturz des Raumschiffes vor nunmehr fünfzehn Jahren ums Leben gekommen. Picard sah sich in seinem Büro um. Es hatte die Sternenflottenstandarteinrichtung. Der Schreibtisch mit der Kommunikations- und Computerkonsole, der Nahrungsreplikator und ein Wandregal, für persönliche Gegenstände, das allerdings vollkommen leer war. Der Admiral trat an das Fenster und beschaute sich das gerade zu Leben erwachende San Francisco. Die Golden-Gate Bridge, die Touristenshuttles, alles war wie immer. Picard seufzte, dann setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch; ein neuer langweiliger Bürotag konnte beginnen.  
  
"Admiral ?" Der Monitor des kleinen, in Picards Schreibtisch eingelassenen, Computers wurde hell und zeigte den Kopf seines Adjutanten.  
  
"Das Büro von Admiral Koll meldet, dass der Admiral sie sofort sprechen möchte."  
  
"Dann stellen sie sie bitte zu mir durch - Fähnrich."  
  
"Aye Sir !"  
  
Tolschew verschwand und an seiner Stelle erschien das Gesicht einer Frau, etwa Mitte Fünfzig, mit eindeutig asiatischen Gesichtszügen. Sie strich sich das schwarze Haar aus der Stirn und lächelte, als sie in Richtung ihres Computers schaute.  
  
"Jean-Luc - Ich freue mich sie einmal wiederzusehen. Sie sehen verschlafen aus."  
  
"Das sagen sie jedes Mal, Amanda. Und dann kommt ich solle es mal mit alten Atemübungen aus Okinawa versuchen. Sie sollten inzwischen doch wissen, dass ich einen Ritt in einer Holo-Kammer allem anderen vorziehe."  
  
Admiral Koll lachte. Sie und Picard kannten sich schon sehr lange. Als der Admiral an der Akademie gerade seine Zulassung als Commander bestanden hatte, hatte er sie, den Kadetten im ersten Jahr, zum ersten Mal gesehen. Später war Koll unter seinem Kommando Steueroffizier gewesen und letztes Jahr war sie zur Sternenflottenadmiralität gekommen. In all der Zeit hatten sie Kontakt gepflegt und jetzt zählte Picard sie zu seinem engsten Bekanntenkreis, was andersherum ebenfalls der Fall war.  
  
"So werden sie ihr inneres Gleichgewicht nie finden. Aber ich wollte sie wegen etwas anderem sprechen."  
  
"Nun reden sie schon, Amanda. Ihnen steht ein Geheimnis ja geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben."  
  
"Ja. Und da bleibt es auch. Ich sage nur soviel, dass wir eine Einladung haben."  
  
Sie lächelte erneut und Picard sah ihr an, wie sehr es ihr gefiel ihn ein wenig an der Nase herumzuführen. Aber sollte sie doch ihren Spaß haben. Er würden ihn ihr bestimmt nicht verderben.  
  
"Was heißt denn wir? Sie wollen mich doch um Himmels Willen nicht auf einen dieser schrecklich langweiligen Sternenflottenempfänge schleppen, Amanda."  
  
"Aber nein. Bestimmt nicht. Und was ihre erste Frage angeht, da sage ich nur, sie werden bestimmt überrascht sein, Jean-Luc."  
  
"Und wann und steigt nun ihre Überraschung?"  
  
"Seien sie um dreizehn Uhr im Sternenflottenkommando. Keine Sorge. Ihr Dienstplan wird von Oben geändert."  
  
"Also schön. Ich werde kommen. Ach übrigens - wollen wir nicht wieder einmal zusammen essen gehen?"  
  
"In nächster Zeit wohl nicht, aber bald sicher. Koll Ende !"  
  
Der Bildschirm wurde wieder dunkel und ließ eine Menge Fragen Picards unbeantwortet. Der Admiral lehnte sich zurück und lächelte. Er hatte es regelrecht vermisst. Er liebte Überraschungen, sie machten das Leben abwechlungsreicher. Es hatte einmal Zeiten gegeben, da hatte er sie gefürchtet. Für einen Captain gab es nichts Schlimmeres, als Überraschungen. Sie brachten alles durcheinander. Und in der sowieso schon viel zu komplizierten Raumfahrt, waren sie einfach fehl am Platze. Doch dann, als er an diesen Schreibtisch kam, vermisste er sie. Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie eintönig und langweilig das Leben auf einem Planeten sein konnte. Auf seiner letzten Mission auf der Enterprise-D hatte er Captain Kirk getroffen, ein Relikt der Vergangenheit. Er hatte ihm geraten, nie das Kommando über ein Raumschiff gegen einen ruhigen Bürokratenjob einzutauschen. Ein sehr guter Rat, wie Picard heute wusste. Doch was nutzte das. Es hatte nicht in seiner Macht gestanden wieder ein Kommando zu bekommen. Mit der Enterprise und der Stargazer hatte er zwei Schiffe, die unter seinem Kommando gestanden hatten, verloren. Es war unwahrscheinlich gewesen als Captain auf ein neues Schiff zu kommen aber es war ihm vergönnt gewesen. Er hatte eine neue Enterprise bekommen, die NCC 1701-E. Aber schon nach der ersten Mission hatte er das Kommando abgegeben. Die erneute Zusammenkunft mit seinem schlimmsten Albtraum, dem Borgkollektiv, hatte ihm vor Augen geführt, dass ihn seine Vergangenheit immer wieder einholen würde. Er hatte aus persönlichen Rachegefühlen heraus gehandelt, und dass ließ sich nicht mit den Pflichten eines Raumschiffcaptains vereinbaren. Heute wusste er, dass es die falsche Entscheidung gewesen war. Er hatte den Kommandosessel kaum verlassen, als er sich schon in ihn zurückwünschte. Aber es ließ sich nicht ändern. Und er hatte noch Glück gehabt. Er war Admiral für Äußere Angelegenheiten. Dass hieß, er hing nicht ständig auf der Erde herum. Er besuchte Außenposten, wohnte Verhandlungen, die über die Sicherheit der Föderationsgrenzen von Belang waren, bei und tat anderes, was den meisten Admirals der Sternenflotte nicht zufiel. Aber jetzt wurde es Zeit, für seine normale´ Arbeit. Jean-Luc Picard richtete sich in seinem Sessel auf, seufzte tief und aktivierte den Computer aufs Neue.  
  
"Computer - was liegt an?"  
  
"Geheimdienstberichten zur Folge beanspruchen die Romulaner ein Planetensystem, das nach dem Vertrag von Koolos in der neutralen Zone liegt. Die Überwachungsstationen siebenunddreißig und achtunddreißig haben Truppenbewegung entlang der Zone gemeldet."  
  
"Verlangt das Kommando ein Eingreifen der Flotte, oder werden diplomatische Gespräche mit den Romulanern ins Auge gefasst?"  
  
"Es wurde versucht einen Kontakt nach Romulus herzustellen, aber es gelang bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht."  
  
Und so begann die tägliche Routine Admiral Picards. Eine Routine, die oft genug über unzählige Menschenleben entschied. Doch als Offizier der Sternenflotte musste man sich mit der großen Verantwortung, die man trug, bewusst werden und wenn man schon so lange zum Team gehörte wie Picard, wenn man so lange Zeit kommandierender Offizier auf einem Rauschiff war, wo das Leben der Besatzung sehr oft an der Entscheidungsstärke und Sensiblität des Captains hing, dann war man sich ihr bewusst und widmete sich jedes Mal mit all seinen Kräften auf das zu lösende Problem. Picard betätigte die Ruftaste.  
  
"Fähnrich Tolschew - Ich benötige schnellstens ein Exemplar des Vertrages von Koolos."  
  
"Der Vertrag mit den Romulanern - Sir ?"  
  
"Genau. Und außerdem brauche ich alle Berichte über Brüche des Vertrages von Seiten der Romulaner wie auch von der Föderation. Und zwar am besten schon vor zehn Minuten."  
  
"Aye Sir - Sofort Sir !"  
  
Um kurz vor eins, Föderationszeit, marschierte Admiral Jean-Luc Picard durch die Korridore des Gebäudekomplexes des Sternenflottenkommandos. Sicherlich hätte er einen der Turbolifte benutzen können, die einen vertikal und horizontal befördern konnten, aber Picard hatte es sich angewöhnt auf diese Art der Bequemlichkeit, zumindest auf der Erde und außerhalb von Gefahrensituationen, zu verzichten. Sein tägliches Leben war so abwechslungslos geworden, dass ihn ein kleiner Spaziergang ab und zu in der Regel wieder aufbauen konnte. Picard schmunzelte in sich hinein. Er glaubte zu wissen was ihn erwartete. In letzter Zeit war er zu sehr zu dem geworden, was man in früheren Zeiten einmal mit dem Wort Bürohengst tituliert hatte. Er war noch nie ein besonders geselliger Mensch gewesen und zog es vor allein oder mit wenigen guten Freunden zusammen zu sein. Doch seit einiger Zeit zog er sich völlig zurück. Picard war sich dessen bewusst und dachte nun, dass einige seiner Freunde ihm irgendeine dumme Überraschung bereiten wollten, um ihn wieder gesellschaftsfähig zu machen. Was ihn ein wenig stutzig machte, war die Zeit. Es war mitten in seinem Dienstzyklus. Ein Blick auf die Änderungen seines Dienstplanes, hatte ihm gezeigt, dass sie sich scheinbar jede Mühe gemacht hatten, um ihn heute aus seinem Büro zu locken. Na dann. Er war kein Spielverderber. Er hatte sich vorgenommen jeden Spaß mitzumachen. Was da auch kommen sollte. Eine rote Markierung an den Wänden zeigte Picard, dass er nun den inneren Sicherheitsbereich des Komplexes betrat. Zu diesen Räumlichkeiten hatten nur die Mitglieder des Kommandos Zugang. Eine Sicherheitsbarriere, die sich auf den Zugangscode des Admirals hin öffnete, passierte Picard, dann war er im Herzstück der Föderation der vereinten Planeten. Von hier aus wurde das Schicksal eines Gebietes bestimmt, das Hunderte, ja Tausende von Lichtjahren durchmaß. Große Bereiche im Alpha-Quadranten und auch Teile des Beta-Quadranten wurden von hier aus kontrolliert. Alle im Dienst stehenden Raumschiffe der Sternenflotte hatten hier ihre Hauptleitstelle. Außerdem waren hier die Leitungen der wissenschaftlichen Abteilungen und die Botschaften der Mitgliederplaneten der Föderation untergebracht. Trotz der Jahre, die Picard inzwischen als Admiral für das Kommando tätig war, war er jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue beeindruckt, wenn er hierher kam. Und auch ein wenig stolz wurde er, wenn er daran dachte, dass er für diese Organisation arbeitete. Die Föderation warte den Frieden in diesen und den angrenzenden Sektoren, und dass schon seit so langer Zeit. Die wirklichen Gefahren, die die Erde in den letzten hundert Jahren heimgesucht hatten, konnte man an einer Hand abzählen. Da war zum einen die drohende Vernichtung der Erde durch eine mutierte Vojager-Sonde aus dem zwanzigstem Jahrhundert. Dann ein raumbefahrendes Objekt einer fremden Spezies, die Kontakt zu den Meeresbewohnenden Säugetieren der Erde herstellen wollte. Das alles war zu den Zeiten des längst zur Legende gewordenen Captain Kirks geschehen. Die Bedrohung durch die Borg, bei der Picard selbst eine maßgebliche Rolle gespielt hatte, wie auch einige Jahre später, als die Borg in die Vergangenheit der Menschheit zurückgekehrt waren um den ersten Überlichtflug Zeff Cochranes, und damit den ersten Kontakt zu den Vulkaniern zu verhindern, gehörte auch in dieses Kapitel. Aber ansonsten war es ruhig geblieben auf dem Heimatplaneten der Menschen. Es war die längste Friedensperiode in der Geschichte der Menschen, zumindest, soweit sie heute bekannt und erforscht war.  
  
Picard schaute auf seinen Chronometer. Vier Minuten vor Eins. Gut, er würde pünktlich kommen. Man konnte ihm ja vieles vorwerfen, wie zum Beispiel fehlende Gesellschaftsfähigkeit, aber dass er schlampig und nachlässig war, dass konnte nun wirklich niemand behaupten. Picard näherte sich dem Hauptsitzungssaal. Vor der Tür waren zwei Wachen postiert. Als sie den Admiral erkannten, salutierten sie vor ihm und gaben die Tür für ihn frei, indem sie zur Seite traten. Nun begann sich Picard doch zu wundern. Die Tatsache, dass das Treffen im Hauptsitzungssaal stattfand, hatte er für einen Teil des schlechten Scherzes gehalten, den seine Freunde, wie er dachte, für ihn vorbereitet hatten. Aber wieso war alles so furchtbar förmlich? Was sollten die Wachen. Picard zuckte mit den Schultern; er würde es gleich selbst sehen.  
  
"Computer - Ich erbitte Zugang zum Hauptsitzungssaal. Genehmigung Picard Theta drei. "  
  
"Der Zugang ist gestattet. Bitte treten sie ein, Admiral."  
  
Die breite Tür öffnete sich und Picard konnte den Saal überblicken. Er war aufgebaut wie der Hörsaal in einem Institut oder einer Universität. Rundherum waren nach außen hin aufsteigende Sitzreihen. In der Mitte befand sich ein großer Konferenztisch in Form eines Überdimensionalen Hufeisens und ein erhöhtes Rednerpult. Der Saal fasste, wenn er voll besetzt war, über zweitausendfünfhundert Personen. Jetzt sah Picard nur drei, zwei Männer und eine Frau. Der eine Mann, er saß mit dem Rücken in Picards Richtung, hatte eine lange, schneeweiße Robe an. Die anderen beiden Personen trugen Admiralsuniformen.  
  
Picard war kurz stehen geblieben, jetzt trat er auf die Treppe zu und begann zur Konferenzebene hinabzusteigen. Langsam schritt er eine Sitzreihe nach der anderen nach vorn. Die drei Leute schienen in ein fesselndes Gespräch vertieft zu sein. Sie hörten ihn nicht kommen. Erst als er die Konferenzebene beinahe erreicht hatte, hob Admiral Koll, die Frau, den Kopf, sah Picard und das Gespräch verstummte abrupt. Der Mann in der weißen Robe drehte sich um, wobei er sich mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung erhob. Zu seinem tiefschwarzen Haar stellte er scharf gezeichnete Geschichtszüge zur Schau. Er war Vulkanier. Als er Picard erblickte und erkannte legte er den Kopf leicht schräg und zog die rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe. Picard konnte seine Überraschung nicht verbergen.  
  
"Botschafter Spock !"  
  
"Guten Tag Admiral. Ich bin erfreut sie wiederzusehen."  
  
Spock war älter geworden seit Picard in das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Damals, als die Romulaner Pläne schmiedeten, Vulkan in ihr Imperium einzuverleiben. Der Botschafter war zu angeblichen Wiedervereinigungsgesprächen der beiden miteinander verwendeten Völker, nach Romulus geflogen. Doch die Romulaner spekulierten nur darauf mit Spocks Hilfe und unter Zunahme einiger gestohlenen vulkanischer Schiffe, sicher ihre Invasionstruppen durch den Raum der Föderation zu transportieren. Picard war vom Kommando beauftragt worden, mit der Enterprise zu untersuchen, womit Spock seine Anwesenheit auf der Heimatwelt der Romulaner zu rechtfertigen gedachte. Damals hatte der jetzige Admiral den einstigen ersten Offizier des ersten Raumschiffes mit dem Namen Enterprise getroffen. Gemeinsam hatten sie die geplante Invasion Vulkans durch die Romulaner vereitelt. Doch dann war der Botschafter zum Vulkan zurückgekehrt und Picard hatte ihn seit über siebzehn Jahren nicht wiedergesehen. Jetzt stand er plötzlich vor ihm und streckte ihm die rechte Hand, zwischen Mittelfinger und Ringfinger gespreizt, zum vulkanischen Gruß entgegen. Auch Picard hob jetzt die Hand und spreizte sie in der beschriebenen Art und Weise. Er hatte seine anfängliche Überraschung schon fast wieder überwunden.  
  
"Frieden und langes Leben, Botschafter. Ich hoffe sie hatten einen angenehmen Flug zur Erde."  
  
"Vielen Dank, Admiral. Ich habe keinen Grund zu einer Klage."  
  
Erst jetzt schaute Picard den zweiten Mann an, den in der Sternenflottenuniform. Es war Chiefadmiral Julian Frazier vom Oberkommando. Er lächelte vor sich hin. Trotz seiner hohen Stellung innerhalb der Föderation war er bei allen seinen Untergebenen als Frohnatur bekannt. Sein Verhältnis zu Picard war rein beruflich, sie pflegten privat keinen Kontakt. Man sah sich nur hin und wieder auf Konferenzen und Picard fand des öfteren Fraziers Namen unter seinen Befehlen.  
  
"Amanda, Chiefadmiral." Picard nickte den Betreffenden zu, "Hätte vielleicht einer der Anwesenden die Güte mir den Grund für diese Zusammenkunft mitzuteilen? Was ist so wichtig, dass der vulkanische Botschafter zur Erde kommt. Und warum werden Wachen vor der Tür postiert und ein Theta-Code für den Einlass verlangt. Stecken wir in einer Krise?"  
  
"Das mag ja alles recht ungewöhnlich erscheinen" meldete sich Amanda Koll zu Wort" aber ich, - wir bitten sie sich noch ein wenig zu gedulden. Ich selbst und auch der Botschafter sind, wie sie selbst auch, nur auf Grund von Befehlen hier. Nur Admiral Frazier weiß mehr, wie es scheint."  
  
"Dann bitte ich sie, Chiefadmiral, uns hier aufzuklären."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehten sich Picard zu Frazier um.  
  
"Auch ich bitte sie, sich noch zu gedulden. Sagen kann ich ihnen zur Zeit nur, dass es sich um ein geheimes Projekt der Föderation handelt, das vor inzwischen sieben Jahren ihren Anfang nahm und jetzt in der letzten Phase steht. Es wartet gewissermaßen auf seine Vollendung und dafür brauchen wir sie." Er nickte dem Botschafter und Admiral Picard zu. "Sie" er wandte sich jetzt zu Amanda Koll um." wollen wir als Vertreterin der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung der Föderation mitnehmen. Mehr kann und darf ich ihnen zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht sagen. Aber sie werden in kürze mehr erfahren. Bitte kommen sie mit."  
  
"Mitkommen ? Wohin bitte?"  
  
Julian Frazier hatte sich bereits umgedreht und war in Richtung des Ausgangs getreten, als er noch einmal Halt machte und zurücksah.  
  
"Zum Saturn. Genauer gesagt: zur Saturnaußenstation humanis futura´.  
  
"Wir verlassen die Erde? einfach so ?"  
  
"Keine Sorge, ihre Dienstpläne werden entsprechend geändert."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte Frazier sich entgültig um und ging die lange Treppe hinauf zur Tür.  
  
Als das hochrangige Quartett den Turbolift wieder verließ, befand es sich in einem der Außenbereiche des Gebäudekomplexes. Hier befanden sich die Wohn und Lebensbereiche der Angestellten des Sternenflottenkommandos. Auch Picard wohnte in einem dieser großzügig eingerichteten Quartiere. Er war ein Mensch, der Einfachheit liebte und so fand er es einfach praktischer in der Nähe seiner Arbeitsstelle zu leben, anstatt jeden Morgen und jeden Abend einen Transporter benutzten zu müssen. Und da Picard alleinstehend war, lag ihm nichts an einer eigenen Wohnung oder gar einem Haus im Stadtrandgebiet.  
  
"Wo wollen wir eigentlich hin. Dies ist weder der Weg zu einem der Transporterräume, noch der zur Shuttlerampe."  
  
"Abwarten, sie werden es gleich sehen."  
  
Admiral Frazier ließ sich nicht beirren. Zielstrebig marschierte er weiter durch den Gang und sah dabei weder nach links noch nach rechts. Ein Computerdisplay an der Wand gab den Hinweis: Außenstartfeld 02, 300 Meter, Rot. Der Vermerk Rot´ war für Besucher des Gebäudekomplexes gedacht. Ein Ortsundkundiger, der zum Außenstartfeld 02 wollte, musste lediglich das Display berühren. Er aktivierte damit ein Guideprogramm, ein leuchtend roter Punkt, der im Schritttempo auf dem Boden entlang lief. Auf diese Weise fand man mit Sicherheit sein Ziel. Frazier benutzte diese Einrichtung natürlich nicht. Er und die anderen Admirals kannten dieses Gebäude mit seinen verschachtelten Gängen wie ihre Uniformtaschen. Selbst Spock, der eine Zeitlang als vulkanischer Botschafter der Sternenflotte im Kommandogebäude auf der Erde gearbeitet hatte, kannte sich hier recht gut aus. Das Quartett näherte sich einer breiten, massiven Tür, die geschlossen war, und vor der ebenfalls zwei Wachen postiert worden waren.  
  
"Der Zugang zu Außenstartfeld 02 ist gesperrt. Zutritt nur mit Theta- Berechtigungscode.  
  
"Berechtigungscode Theta acht vier. Chiefadmiral Frazier Oberkommando."  
  
"Sie dürfen passieren."  
  
Nachdem der Computer mit diesen Worten seine Zustimmung erteilt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür mit einem hohen Zischlaut. Picard wunderte sich einmal mehr. Dies waren außergewöhnliche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Die vielen Wachen und dann erst die Theta-Codes, dass hieß, die Stimme wurde bis ins letzte Detail genau analysiert und gleichzeitig wurde ein dezenter Scan der äußeren Körperstruktur durchgeführt. Es war die höchste Sicherheitsstufe, die es bei der Sternenflotte überhaupt gab.  
  
Hinter der Tür sah Picard auf eine runde freie Fläche mit einem Durchmesser von etwa hundert Metern. Der Boden war aus einer extrem hitzebeständigen Duraniumlegierung und war mit Markierungen gekennzeichnet. In der Mitte des freien Raumes befand sich ein ovaler Gegenstand. Er war knapp fünfunddreißig Meter breit, und über fünfzig Meter lang. Er reichte vom Boden aus etwa zweiundzwanzig Meter in die Höhe. Aus der Position der Beobachter konnte man ihn nur von unten betrachten, wobei man sah, dass er auf zwei großen Kufen ruhte und über einen Atmosphären-Düsenantrieb verfügte. Es war eindeutig eine Captainsjacht; allerdings von einer Größe, wie sie Picard bisher noch nie gesehen hatte. Neben einer der Landekufen schob sich nun ein röhrenartiges Gebilde aus dem kleinen Raumfahrzeug. Dieses, auf dem Prinzip eines Teleskops, gebautes Objekt mit einem Durchmesser von gut zweieinhalb Metern war der untere Einstieg. Das inzwischen am Boden angekommene Ende, dieses Aufzugs, öffnete sich und eine Person in Sternenflottenuniform trat heraus. Diese Person sah überaus merkwürdig aus. Das erste, das Picard auffiel, war die Uniform. Es war eine Uniform aus der Galaxy-Periode. Die Klasse von Schiffen, zu der auch die gute alte Enterprise-D gehört hatte. Das nächste, das auffiel, war das Gesicht der Person. Im Kontrast zu dem schwarzen Haar, aus dem zwei verkümmerte Fühler hervorschauten, stand die Haut, die in einem warmen Hellblau zu leuchten schien. Schon von weitem war die Verwandtschaft mit Andoria, einem Mitgliedsplanet der Föderation, nicht zu übersehen. Als sie, es war eine Frau, näher kam, sah Admiral Picard noch etwas überraschendes. Auch der Kommunikator, den die Frau an ihrer Uniform trug, war einer wie er Schiffen der Galaxy-Klasse getragen wurde.  
  
"Lieutenant Grida Solur, taktischer Offizier, meldet sich zur Stelle."  
  
Sie blieb direkt vor der kleinen Gruppe stehen.  
  
"Verstanden. Gehen sie voraus."  
  
Frazier blieb kurz angebunden und Picard beeilte sich zu fragen:  
  
"Auf welchem Schiff dienen sie, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Sir - ich habe direkte Befehle diesbezüglich keine Auskünfte zu geben. Bitte folgen sie mir."  
  
Solur drehte sich mit diesen Worten um und ging um die Jacht herum, um wieder an den Einstieg zu gelangen. Picard trat neben sie.  
  
"Ihre Mutter kommt von Andoria?"  
  
"Ja - Sir."  
  
Sie lächelte. Woher der Admiral wusste, dass sie mütterlicherseits und nicht väterlicherseits Andorianerin war? Nun er hatte ihr in die Augen gesehen. Nicht das Picard Hellseher war, aber die Augen von Grida Solur waren schwarz. Nicht nur die Pupillen, sondern auch die Regenbogenhaut und die Stellen, die bei den meisten Humanoiden weiß sind. Diese seltene Pigmentierung kam nur bei weiblichen Mischlingen von Andorianern und Menschen vor, bei denen die Mutter von Andoria stammte.  
  
Sie waren jetzt an der anderen Seite der Jacht angekommen und standen vor dem Einstieg. Direkt über ihnen, am Rumpf des kleinen Schiffes war der Namenszug angebracht. Die Registriernummer befand sich noch unter einer Schutzverdeckung, was vermutlich bedeutete, dass das Schiff, zu dem die Jacht gehörte, noch nicht offiziell im Dienst stand. Doch rechts daneben stand in großen Föderationsbuchstaben der Name: J.T.Kirk´.  
  
Picard war, gelinde gesagt, sehr erstaunt. Das war heute nun schon das zweite Mal, dass er über den Namen des Captains der alten Enterprise stolperte. Der Captain, den er hatte sterben sehen und den er begraben hatte, weit weg von der Erde auf einem einsamen Planeten. Und das Ganze Jahrzehnte nach Kirks offiziellem Tod, während des Jungfernflugs der Enterprise-B. Damals war bei der Reparatur eines Störfalls ein Stück der Außenhülle weggerissen worden und Captain Kirk wurde in einem Nexus gefangen, der ihn erst zu Picards Zeiten wieder freigab. Jetzt wurden also die vielen Jahre, die Kirk in der Sternenflotte gedient hatte, gewürdigt. Und das sicherlich mit Recht.  
  
Lieutenant Solur betrat nun den Einstiegslift. Frazier folgte ihr auf dem Fuße und auch der Rest der Gruppe betrat die Kapsel, die, so klein sie auch von außen aussehen mochte, für alle fünf Personen genug Platz bot. Langsam schloss sich die Tür.  
  
"Computer - Berechtigungscode Alpha drei."  
  
Solur sprach diese Worte und Picard dachte bei sich: Aha - hier enden also die scharfen Sicherheitsbestimmungen. Der Lift setzte sich in Bewegung. Man spürte nichts, aber man hörte an dem leicht zischenden Geräusch, mit dem sich das Teleskop zusammenschob, wie man sich der Raumfähre näherte. Picard fragte sich, was wohl die nächste Überraschung sein würde, die er erblickte. Dies war mit Abstand der spannendste Nachmittag seit langem. Während der Fahrt nach oben sah sich der Admiral um. Es war ein einfaches Design. Boden und Wände waren in warmen Pastellfarben gehalten und an der Decke befanden sich dezent angebrachte Beleuchtungseinheiten, die ein angenehmes Licht verbreiteten. Der einzig markante Punkt, war die Tür und das Computerdisplay, das an der gegenüberliegenden Seite angebracht war und im Augenblick nicht betriebsbereit zu sein schien.  
  
Das zischende Geräusch verstummte. Sie waren oben angelangt. Die beiden Türhälften schoben sich auseinander. Vor der Gruppe erstreckte sich die Brücke des kleinen Raumschiffes. Dafür, dass sie sich in einer Captainsjacht befanden, war der Kommandoraum sehr groß. Er war oval und auf der Stirnseite befand sich ein, vom Boden bis zur Decke reichender, Bildschirm. Vor dem Schirm waren zwei Konsolen angebracht. Die Einsatzleitung OPS und die Flugkontrolle Conn. Zu der letzteren Konsole ging jetzt Lieutenant Solur. Frazier führte Koll und Picard zu den drei freien Kommandosesseln, die sich an der hinteren Wand der Brücke befanden. Spock nahm an der Wissenschaftsstation Platz. Dies war schon auf der alten Enterprise sein Bereich gewesen, und jetzt bewunderte er die Entwicklung der Technologie. Er war Vulkanier, aber diese rasanten technologischen Fortschritten der Sternenflotte versetzte ihn in Staunen Die Vulkanier hatten schon interstellare Raumfahrt, als die Menschen noch Pferdekutschen und Segelschiffe benutzten, aber diesem Schiff hatte der Vulkan, nichts entgegen zu stellen, dass von der Effektivität auch nur annähernd daran heranreichte.  
  
Spock streckte die Hand aus und berührte die Konsole. Augenblicklich erhellte sie sich und eine Konfiguration erschien, wobei es sich um eine Art Grundmaske handelte. Der Botschafter hatte einen Systemstart vorgenommen. Jetzt studierte er die einzelnen Anzeigen und tippte dann zögernd auf einen Sensorpunkt mit der Aufschrift Atmosphärenmodus. Schlagartig änderte sich die Konfiguration der Konsole und mit einer leisen Folge von Piepstönen kam Leben in den Wandschirm. Die Scannerkontrollleuchten begannen hin und her zu flitzen und auf dem Schirm war ein einheitlich grauer Farbton zu sehen, der von zwei knallroten Linien durchzogen wurde, die sich am Rand der Projektionsfläche kreuzten. Spock rätselte, was das sein könnte, bis es ihn einfiel. Das war der Boden, die Startfläche und die beiden Striche mussten Markierungslinien sein, die das landen auf der Fläche einfacher machen sollten. Anscheinend war eine Unteransicht aktiviert, was in einer Atmosphäre ganz praktisch war, denn so war das Finden und Anvisieren eines ganz bestimmten Punktes auf der Oberfläche eines Planetens einfacher.  
  
Lieutenant Solur hatte inzwischen über die Steuerkonsole einen kompletten Systemscheck vorgenommen und hatte denn alle Systeme gestartet. Das kleine Schiff erwachte zum Leben. Aber nur eine Person, die darauf achtete, verspürte die sanften Vibrationen und den unterschwelligen Ton, der verriet, dass die J.T.Kirk bereit war abzuheben und den Einfluss der irdischen Gravitation zu verlassen.  
  
Admiral Frazier, der auf dem mittlerem der Kommandosessel saß, aktivierte das persönliche Computerdisplay, das rechts neben seiner rechten Hand angebracht war, und überprüfte die eingehenden Daten.  
  
"Lieutenant - sind wir startbereit?"  
  
"Aye Sir. Die Impulsmaschinen laufen innerhalb normaler Parameter und der gebündelte Neutronenstrahl in den Fusionskammern des Atmosphärenantriebs liegt bei beinahe fünfundneunzig Prozent maximaler Leistung."  
  
Frazier nickte.  
  
"In Ordnung, Lieutenant. Bringen sie uns aus dem Gravitationsbereich heraus. Ein drittel Maschinenleistung."  
  
Grida Solurs hellblauen Hände berührten leicht die Kontrollen. Sie gab Kurs und Geschwindigkeit ein und aktivierte den Neutronenantrieb. Für einen Moment wurde das Vibrieren des Schiffes stärker dann erstarb es völlig. Die J.T.Kirk hatte die Erdoberfläche verlassen und stieg jetzt langsam, senkrecht in die Höhe. Auf dem Hauptschirm konnte man beobachten, wie der Boden langsam immer kleiner wurde. Bald lag der Gebäudekomplex des Oberkommandos unter ihnen. Als nächstes kamen die umliegenden Straßen und Häuser ins Blickfeld und nach vielleicht drei Minuten konnte man ganz San Francisco aus der Vogelperspektive betrachten. Jetzt hatten sie den zivilen Luftraum unter sich gelassen und Lieutenant Solur erhöhte die Energie. Es gab einen leichten Ruck und dann schrumpfte die Stadt mit dem Hauptsitz der Sternenflotte in sich zusammen. Bald war sie nur noch ein kleiner Fleck und man konnte bereits ganz Nordamerika beschauen. Es war ein herrlicher, wolkenloser Tag und von oben sah die Erde atemberaubend schön aus. Das tiefblau des pazifischen und atlantischen Ozeans stand im Kontrast zu den warmen braun und Grüntönen des Kontinents. Der blaue Planet zeigte sich ihnen in all seiner Pracht.  
  
"Sir - wir haben den Orbit erreicht. Wir haben Starterlaubnis vom Oberkommando."  
  
Solur sagte dies, ohne dabei einen Blick von ihren Kontrollen zu wenden.  
  
"Gut Lieutenant. Wie lange brauchen wir mit vollem Impuls zur Saturnaußenstation humanis futura ?"  
  
"Der Saturn liegt zurzeit, von der Erde aus gesehen, hinter der Sonne. Wir müssen die Sonne deshalb umfliegen. Bei der größten vertretbaren Annäherung an Sol werden wir humanis futura in etwa fünfundvierzig Minuten erreichen. Ohne Zwischenfälle."  
  
"Dann setzten sie Kurs und beschleunigen sie auf vollen Impuls."  
  
Solur hantierte an ihrer Konsole.  
  
"Energie !"  
  
Der Planet wurde jetzt rasend schnell zu einem kleinen Ball, bis er schließlich ganz verschwand. Auf einen weiteren Befehl der Halbandorianerin schaltete der Computer eine Vorderansicht auf den Hauptschirm. Einen Moment lang mussten alle Anwesenden auf der Brücke die Augen zukneifen, denn der Schirm zeigte die Sonne; ungefiltert. Aber Sekundenbruchteil später hatte der Computer den Schirm verdunkelt. Frazier erhob sich langsam.  
  
"Bitte folgen sie mir in den Aufenthaltsraum. Lieutenant – geben sie mir Bescheid, wenn wir uns dem Saturn nähern."  
  
Nach diesen Worten drehte sich der Admiral nach rechts und ging auf eine Tür zu. Picard, Koll und der vulkanische Botschafter verließen ihre Plätze und folgten ihm. Während das Quartett verschwand wandte sich Lieutenant Solur wieder ihrer Konsole zu. Vor ihr lag eine dreiviertel Stunde Routineflug. In den vergangenen zwei Monaten war sie die Strecke Erde - Saturn sehr oft geflogen. Das neuste Projekt der Sternenflotte war in seine Endphase getreten und eine Menge wichtiger Köpfe der Föderation hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, eine private Inspektion durchzuführen. Sie war dafür zuständig gewesen, diese Personen an Ort und Stelle zu bringen. Aber dies sollte nun entgültig ihr letzter Flug dieser Art werden. Mit der Ankunft der drei Admirals und des Botschafters, war das Projekt abgeschlossen. Grida Solur änderte die Konfiguration ihrer Konsole und koppelte sie mit der Wissenschaftsstation und der Einsatzleitung. Das war eine Standart Operation. Wenn sich nur eine Person auf der Brücke befand, musste dieser Zugriff auf sämtliche Systeme haben. Sie las die Daten, die von den Sensoren de kleinen Schiffes aufgefangen wurden, ab und sah sich in ihren Vermutungen bestätigt. Es befand sich nichts Ungewöhnliches auf ihrem Kurs. Wie auch. Sie befanden sich im Sonnensystem um Sol, dem Herzstück der Föderation. Hier gab es beinahe nie Ärger. Grida lehnte sich zurück, schaute auf den Hauptschirm und wartete.  
  
Während dessen machten es sich Admiral Frazier und seine Begleiter in dem luxuriös ausgestatteten Aufenthaltsraum bequem, das dafür bestimmt war, den Captain oder die ranghöchste Person an Bord aufzunehmen. Vom Nahrungsreplikator über die Hyperschalldusche bis hin zum eigenen Notfalltransporter waren diese Räumlichkeiten mit allem ausgestattet, was in allen nur erdenklichen Situationen von Nutzen sein könnte. Picard trat sofort, nachdem er einen prüfenden Blick durch den Raum hatte schweifen lassen, zum Replikator.  
  
"Tee - Earl Grey - heiß." Er wandte seinen Blick zu den andere Personen, aber nach einem leichten Kopfschütteln derer, nahm er sein materialisiertes Getränk von der Ausgabefläche und begab sich zu dem Tisch, an dem Koll, Frazier und Botschafter Spock bereits Platz genommen hatten. Nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte, schaute er den Chiefadmiral auffordernd an.  
  
"Nun, ich hoffe sie werden jetzt ihr Schweigen brechen und endlich mit der Sprache herausrücken."  
  
"Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie vor Neugierde platzten, Jean-Luc, und ich sehe, dass das innerhalb des Bereichs des Möglichen zu stehen scheint, rücke ich, wie sie so schön sagten, noch nicht mit der Sprache heraus. Aber beruhigen sie sich. In knapp vierzig Minuten werden sie bescheid wissen, das verspreche ich ihnen."  
  
Frazier zwinkerte mit den Augen. Langsam fand Picard das Spielchen reichlich lächerlich. Aber was konnte er schon dagegen unternehmen. Der Admiral seufzte und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Tee. Er sah sich erneut in dem Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, um. Es sollte sicher ein Teil der Überraschung sein, dass ihn das Design stark an die alte Enterprise-D erinnerte. Die Farben, die Formen; es war ihm schon aufgefallen, als er die Uniform von Lieutenant Solur gesehen hatte. Er fühlte sich ein wenig wie in der Zeit zurückversetzt. Picard hatte noch nicht viele Captains - Jachten in seiner Karriere benutzt und die Oklahoma, die Captains - Jacht der Enterprise-D hatte er nur ein einziges Mal von innen gesehen, als er, nachdem er schon mehrere Monate das Kommando über das Schiff gehabt hatte, endlich einmal eine Besichtigungsrunde gemacht hatte. Und doch erinnerte ihn dieser Raum an die Zeit, als er Captain auf dem Schiff der Galaxy- Klasse gewesen war.  
  
Admiral Koll saß auf einem bequemem Sessel, hielt die Fingerkuppen aneinandergepresst und beschäftigte sich scheinbar mit nichts. Man musste sich wirklich schon sehr lange kennen, um aus ihrer Gestik und Mimik zu ersehen, dass sie in Wirklichkeit keineswegs so ruhig war, wie sie sich nach außen hin zu geben versuchte. Picard, der Amanda schon äußerst lange kannte, konnte die Anspannung in ihren Augen sehen. Er nahm ihr nicht ab, dass sie nichts über den Grund ihrer kleinen Reise wusste. Irgendetwas hielt sie verborgen, dass spürte Picard und dieses Etwas brachte den Admiral beinahe zum platzten. Jean-Luc freute sich insgeheim darüber, dass nicht nur er in dieser misslichen Lage war. Frazier blickte zum wiederholten Mal auf seinen Chronometer. Auch ihm konnte man die Anspannung ansehen. Doch bei ihm war es eine andere Art von Anspannung. Er wartete nicht voller Unrast auf etwas Unbekanntes; bei ihm war es vielmehr die Ungeduld, anderen einen Trumpf zu zeigen und sich dann im Erstaunen der anderen zu sonnen. Dieser Mann war sicher kein guter Pokerspieler. Man sah ihm zu leicht an, dass er noch ein Ass bereithielt. Aber seine Rechnung ging auf. Selbst Botschafter Spocks Gesichtszüge ließen einen gewissen Grad an erstaunen erkennen. Und das sollte bei einem Vulkanier seines Alters schon etwas bedeuten. Picard stellte sein Glas auf dem runden Tisch ab. Er dachte an seinen ersten interplanetaren Raumflug. Das war, als er noch Kadett an der Sternenflottenakademie gewesen war. Picard kam aus einer sehr konservativen Familie. Sein Vater hatte es ihm nie verziehen, dass er zur Sternenflotte gegangen war, anstatt auf dem familiären Weingut zu arbeiten. Technik war ihm ein Graus. Und so kam es, dass der junge Jean-Luc bei seinem Eintritt in die Akademie noch nie in einem Shuttle gesessen hatte, geschweigedenn es selbst geflogen. Picard lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Bei seiner ersten Flugstunde hatte er beinahe eine Kollision mit einer Transporterrelaisplattform gehabt, die im Orbit der Erde herumschwebte. Sein Fluglehrer, ein ältlicher Lieutenant-Commander hatte ihm damals prophezeit, dass er in seinem Leben nicht einmal ein Modelraumschiff von der einen Ecke seines Kadettenquartiers in die andere fliegen würde. Doch er hatte nicht mit Picards Ergeiz gerechnet. Von wegen Modelraumschiff, bis zum Raumschiff der Galaxy-Klasse hatte er es gebracht, und jetzt, jetzt war er Admiral und konnte lächelnd auf diese Zeiten zurückblicken. Ein Signalton schreckte Picard aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Hier Brücke. Lieutenant Solur an Bereitschaftsraum."  
  
"Sprechen sie Lieutenant."  
  
Admiral Frazier wirkte noch immer nach außen hin gelassen, doch in seinen Augen zeigte sich jetzt ein ungeduldiges Flackern.  
  
"Sir - wir werden den Saturn in wenigen Augenblicken erreichen."  
  
"Danke Lieutenant. Wir kommen auf die Brücke. Frazier Ende."  
  
Der Chiefadmiral erhob sich und bedeutete den anderen, ihm zu folgen. Er ging auf die Tür zu und die kleine Gruppe betrat erneut den Kommandobereich des kleinen Schiffes. Grida Solur wandte sich um.  
  
"Wir treten gerade in den Standartorbit ein - Sir."  
  
Frazier nickte und er und die anderen nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Der große Hauptschirm zeigte eine sehr schöne Darstellung des Planeten. Die Ringe, die sich äquatorial um ihn zogen und aus Eis und Gesteinsbrocken bestanden, glitzerten im fahlen Licht der Sonne, die, von hier aus betrachtet, nur winzig klein erschien.  
  
"Lieutenant - bekommen wir ein visuelles Bild unseres Ziels?"  
  
"Aye - Sir !"  
  
"Auf den Schirm !"  
  
Das Bild auf dem großen Wandschirm änderte sich schlaghaft. Während Koll und Picard vor Überraschung aufstanden und Spock sich immerhin kerzengerade aufrichtete und aus dem Augenbrauen heraufziehen gar nicht mehr herauskam, lehnte sich Frazier lächelnd und äußerst befriedigt zurück. Auf dem Schirm sah man die Fertigungseinrichtungen von humanis futura. Davor schwebte ein gigantisches Raumschiff. Auf der ovalen Untertassensektion stand, deutlich lesbar NCC 1701-E2 und darüber USS ENTERPRISE.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.So – das war das erste Kapitel. Es ist noch ein wenig trocken, da erstmal die Personen alle vorgestellt werden müssen, aber es wird besser – versprochen! Vergesst nicht, mir was zu schreiben. Bis bald. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Tamira – wie gesagt: Ich muss die ersten sieben Kapitel gar nicht schreiben – sie sind schon fertig. Ich muss sie nur in eine andere Form bringen, damit ich sie hochladen kann. Aber so nach und nach wird sie kommen. Und meiner eigenen Meinung nach, sind die ersten drei Kapitel regelrecht schwach – es wird viel besser. Zu deiner Frage: ja es kommen andere bekannte Personen vor. Lass dich überraschen.  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir außer einigen der Nebencharaktere. Alle Rechte lieben bei Paramount Pictures und den Erben von Gene Roddenberry (er ruhe in Frieden).  
  
STAR TREK  
  
GIANT  
  
KAPITEL 2  
  
Langsam schwebte die J.T.Kirk auf humanis futura zu. Auf der Brücke der Captainsjacht fand Admiral Jean-Luc Picard gerade seine Fassung wieder. Er und Admiral Koll hatten einen Moment lang wie staunende Kinder auf das Raumschiff gestarrt, dass jetzt auf dem Hauptschirm immer größer wurde.  
  
"Das, werte Kollegen, ist die neue Enterprise. Sie ist das erste Schiff dieses Typs und auch das einzige. Wir nennen es die Giant-Klasse."  
  
"Aber was ist mit der Enterprise-E geschehen? Ich habe keinen Bericht über die Zerstörung oder Außerdienststellung gesehen."  
  
"Das ist einfach zu erklären, Jean-Luc." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Frazier an Picard, "Es gibt nämlich keinen solchen Bericht. Sehen sie; dieses Schiff da draußen ist zu einem großen Teil die Enterprise-E. Wäre es ein völlig neues Raumschiff gewesen, hätten wie es ja Enterprise-F genannt. Seit hundert Jahren heißt das Flagschiff fast immer Enterprise. Als wir nun dieses Schiff bauten, war klar, dass es wieder diesen Namen tragen musste. Also haben wir einfach das Vorgängerschiff genommen, und dieses Schiff drum herum gebaut."  
  
"Ich dachte nach der Souvereign-Klasse", dieser Klasse gehörte die Enterprise-E an, "sollten keine Schiffe dieses Ausmaßes mehr gebaut werden?"  
  
"Das war auch so. Nach dem Abschluss des Galaxy-Projekts, war das Kommando der Ansicht, dass kleine und schnelle Aufklärer jetzt erhöhte Priorität hätten. Aber nachdem drei Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse vernichtet wurden und außerdem das Intrepid-Projekt im Ganzen ein Reinfall war, hat sich die Spitzte dazu durchgerungen an das Galaxy-Projekt neu anzuknüpfen. Das Ergebnis können sie hier sehen."  
  
Frazier zeigte auf den Wandschirm. Als der Admiral die Schiffe der Intrepid- Klasse erwähnte, musste Picard an die schreckliche Katastrophe denken, die diese Schiffe heimgesucht hatte. Alles in allem hatte die Föderation vier Schiffe dieses Typs verloren. Drei Schiffe, die Intrepid, die W.A.Mozart und die Titanic waren wegen eines fehlerhaften Warpkernabschirmungsmoduls explodiert. Mit samt der Besatzung. Besonders kurios war, dass die Titanic auf ihrem ersten Flug zerstört wurde. Das vierte Schiff, das die Sternenflotte verloren hatte, war die USS Voyager. Sie befand sich auf einer Mission in den Bad-Lands, einem unwirklichem Raumsektor nahe Deep- Space nines. Dieser Sektor wurde als Versteck vom Marquis benutzt. Die Voyager suchte nach einem Marquis-Schiff, das im Raum der Föderation sein Unwesen trieb. Sie verschwand, aber was noch seltsamer war: das Marquis- Schiff tauchte ebenfalls nicht wieder auf. Trotz einer groß angelegten Suchaktion wurden weder Trümmer, noch andere Anzeichen eines Kampfes entdeckt. Die Voyager blieb verschollen. Bis heute. Nach diesem Vorfall wurde der Bau der Schiffe der Intrepid-Klasse se eingestellt. Wie es schien, hatte sich die Entwicklungsabteilung der Sternenflotte wieder auf ein anderes Gebiet verlagert.  
  
"Lieutenant - fliegen sie uns direkt zum Schiff."  
  
Grida nickte. Sie hielt den Kurs geradewegs auf die Enterprise zu. Dies war schon ein gewaltiges Schiff. Es war das größte Schiff, das die Sternenflotte bis jetzt gebaut hatte. Und sie war an Bord. Sie war noch sehr jung. Vor achtzehn Monaten war sie von der Akademie gekommen, vor zwei Monaten war sie zum Lieutenant befördert worden und jetzt diente sie als Brückenoffizier auf dem neusten Schiff der Flotte. Ihrem Wissen nach, hatte es nur eine Person gegeben, die noch jünger war, als er mit dem Rang eines Lieutenants, Dienst auf der Brücke eines Raumschiffes getan hatte. Wesley Crusher, der Sohn von Doktor Beverly Crusher, der im ganzen Quadranten bekanten Ärztin. Doch der flog fetzt wohl irgendwo zwischen den Sternen, allerdings nicht auf einem Sternenflottenschiff. Wes hatte ein wahnsinnig hohen, geistiges Potential gehabt, mit dem er sogar Raum und Zeit beeinflussen konnte. Einige Wissenschaftler hatten sogar die Vermutung geäußert, dass es der junge Crusher in einigen Bereichen sogar mit einem Q aufnehmen könnte.  
  
"Sir- wir sind noch genau eintausendfünfhundert Meter vom Andockpunkt entfernt."  
  
"Leiten sie die manuelle Andocksequenz ein." Dieser Befehl wurde von Picard ausgesprochen. Er schwelgte noch immer in der Vergangenheit. Dies war der erste Befehl gewesen, den Picard seiner damaligen Nummer eins, will Riker, gegeben hatte. Er hätte inzwischen längst Captain sein müssen, aber nach der Verurteilung seines zweiten Ichs, Thomas Riker, durch die Cardassianer, hatte Will die Sternenflotte verlassen und sich der Juristik verschrieben. Inzwischen war William T. Riker Doktor der Rechtswissenschaften und einer der bedeutensten Ratgeber der Föderation. Doch trotzt seiner Bemühungen, seinen Bruder´ aus der Gefangenschaft Cardassias zu befreien, gab es bis heute kein Lebenszeichen von diesem. Picard musste unwillkührlich an seinen ehemaligen ersten Offizier denken, als er den Befehl zum andocken der Captainsjacht gab. Und Solur reagierte auch genau, wie damals Riker.  
  
"Sir !?" Der Lieutenant drehte sich erstaunt um, erkannte dann aber seinen Fehler und wandte sich wieder seinen Instrumenten zu.  
  
"Haben sie nicht verstanden - Lieutenant? Sie sollen die Jacht manuell an die Enterprise andocken."  
  
"Aye- Sir." Die J.T.Kirk hatte sich dem riesigen Schiff der Giant-Klasse bis auf knapp zweihundert Meter genähert. Jetzt müssten normalerweise die Traktorstrahlen aktiviert werden, mit denen das kleine Schiff perfekt an den Andockpunkt gezogen wurde, aber Grida Solur gab auf einer verschlüsselten Kommunikationsfrequenz dem Hauptcomputer der Enterprise den Hinweis, dass ein manueller Andockvorgang vorgesehen war. Sie berührte die Konsole.  
  
"Impulstriebwerke aus. Wir bewegen uns mit Manövrierdüsen. Ich beginne jetzt mit der Andockprozedur."  
  
Noch einmal verringerte die Jacht ihre Geschwindigkeit. Langsam schwebte sie unter dem Rand der Untertassensektion hinweg. Die Hauptdeflektotphalanx schien, als könne man sie mit der Hand fassen.  
  
"Noch vierzig Meter - Sir."  
  
Die Jacht stoppte und verharrte einen Moment in ihrer Position. Spock ließ seine Finger über die Oberfläche der OPS-Konsole gleiten. Das Bild auf dem Schirm veränderte sich. Sie konnten nun die Unterseite der Primärhülle sehen. In der Mitte gab es eine ovale Unterbrechung der perfekten Rundung. Die Captainsjacht nahm wieder Fahrt auf und bewegte sich, jetzt vertikal, auf die Enterprise zu. Die Vertiefung im Rumpf des Schiffes, die die Jacht aufnehmen würde, blickte ihnen wie ein unheilverkündendes Maul entgegen. Und diesem Maul näherten sie sich, Meter um Meter.  
  
"Noch zwanzig Meter bis zu den Andockkoordinaten. Ich deaktiviere die Manövrierdüsen. Der Restschub sollte genügen, um uns zum Schiff zu treiben. Fünfzehn Meter, ich leite Gegenschub ein. Zehn, die Andockklammern der Enterprise werden ausgefahren. Drei, zwei, eins."  
  
Es ging ein leichter Ruck durch die Jacht.  
  
"Deaktiviere Gegenschub und schließe die Andockklammern. Druckausgleich erfolgt. Die Enterprise meldet, dass die Deflektorschilde neu konfiguriert worden sind. Sir - - wir sind angedockt."  
  
Der ganze Körper des Lieutenants entspannte sich. Sie lächelte.  
  
"Brücke an Captainsjacht. Hier Sicherheitsoffizier Robert DeFinio Willkommen an Bord der Enterprise-E2.  
  
"Danke. Wir kommen in Kürze auf die Brücke."  
  
Frazier erhob sich.  
  
"Botschafter, Amanda, Jean-Luc." Mit einer Geste forderte er die Personen auf ihm zu folgen. Grida Solur hatte die Systeme der Jacht deaktiviert und erhob sich nun ebenfalls, um das hochrangige Quartett zu der Tür zu führen, durch die sie Brücke der Jacht das erste Mal betreten hatten. Doch hinter der Tür befand sich nicht mehr der enge Lift, sondern die geräumige Kapsel eines Turboliftes. Anscheinend ließ sich die Captainsjacht direkt an das Turboliftnetz des Schiffes anschließen, um so das Betreten und Verlassen zu Vereinfachen. Mit dem Wort Hauptbrücke´ aktivierte Admiral Frazier die Kapsel. Sie setzte sich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit in Bewegung. Doch durch die Antiträgheitsaggregate des Lifts nahmen die Insassen die Beschleunigung kaum war. Der einzige Hinweis auf die Geschwindigkeit waren die vorbeiflitzenden Lichter im Liftschacht, während die Kapsel durch die Enterprise raste.  
  
Picard dachte daran, dass es ein erhebendes Gefühl für einen kommandierenden Offizier war, an Bord eines völlig neuen Raumschiffes zu sein und der Brücke entgegen zu fahren. Seit seinem ersten Kommando, damals auf der USS Stargazer hatte er diesen Moment immer wieder genossen. Doch diesmal war es anders. Er war nicht der Captain dieses Schiffes und nur zu Besuch an Bord, aber er freute sich doch, wie ein Kind, auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte. Dieses Schiff musste riesig sein. Unterbewusst hatte er hatte er anhand der vorbeiflitzenden Lichter die Decks, die sie durchfuhren gezählt. Bei einem Schiff der Galaxy-Klasse hätten sie die Brücke längst erreicht. Picard war aufgefallen, dass sie nicht einmal die Richtung geändert hatten. Es schien also eine Turboliftverbindung eigens für die Captainsjacht zu geben. Er nahm sich vor, sich später genaustens mit den Konstruktionsplänen des Schiffes zu befassen. Jetzt mussten sie jeden Moment auf der Brücke angekommen sein. Die Kapsel gab dieses charakteristische Geräusch von sich, das immer dann auftrat, wenn der Lift abbremste. Ein gewöhnlicher Mensch hätte es vermutlich gar nicht registriert, aber jemand, der so viele Jahre seines Lebens auf Raumschiffen verbracht hatte, wie Jean-Luc Picard, konnte die unterschwelligen Schwingungen wahrnehmen. Jetzt hielt der Lift. Es war als könne man die Spannung, die in der Luft lag, mit dem Messer in Scheiben schneiden. Die beiden Türhälften schoben sich mit dem üblichen Zischen auseinander und gaben den Blick auf die dahinterliegende Brücke frei. Picards erster Gedanke war: wo verdammt ist die gegenüberliegende Wand? Tatsächlich war die Brücke im vergleich zu denen aller anderen im Dienst der Sternenflotte stehenden Raumschiffe, einfach riesig. Sie spiegelte die Gesamterscheinung des ganzen Schiffes wieder. Alles auf der Brücke war so ausgerichtet, dass die Blicke automatisch, auf das Zentrum gelenkt wurden. Und dieses Zentrum, war der Kommandosessel, der momentan leer war.  
  
"Admiral auf der Brücke."  
  
Es war eine seltsame Stimme, die dies sagte. Sie war leicht nasal und kam merkwürdigerweise von unten. Admiral Picard drehte sich zu ihr um und sah zu seiner Überraschung einen Ferengi; und noch dazu einen in Sternenflottenuniform. Doch nach einem kurzen Moment, hatte sich Picard wieder gefasst.  
  
"Ich nehme an, ich habe das Vergnügen mit Commander Nog?"  
  
Da ich der einzige Ferengi in der Flotte bin, Admiral, ist die Chance, dass ihre Vermutung richtig ist recht groß." Er grinste sein typisches Ferengigrinsen. "Willkommen auf der Enterprise. Bitte fühlen sie sich ganz wie zu Hause."  
  
Mit diesen Worten machte er eine einladende Bewegung, die die ganze Brücke einschloss. Die Neuankömmlinge sahen sich zum ersten Mal richtig um. Die Brücke war im Durchmesser etwa eineinhalbmal so groß, wie die der Enterprise-D. Man konnte deutlich drei abgetrennte Ebenen erkennen. Die Kommando- und Steuerebene lag am tiefsten und genau dorthin führte Commander Nog jetzt seine Gäste. Sie traten die Backbordrampe herunter und standen hinter der OPS-Konsole, an der ein junger Fähnrich saß, der krampfhaft versuchte sich nicht seine Nervosität, angesichts des hohen Besuchs, anmerken zu lassen. Picard erinnerte sich daran, wie selbstbewusst sich Wesley Crusher einst auf der Brücke bewegt hatte. Und der war seinerzeit noch sehr viel jünger gewesen.  
  
"Wie ist der Status des Schiffes - Fähnrich?"  
  
Auf die Frage des Commanders richtete sich der junge Mann auf.  
  
"Sir - alle Systeme sind als einwandfrei gecheckt und stehen jetzt auf stand by. Wir sind auf externer Energieversorgung, ansonsten ist das Schiff in seinem Bestzustand."  
  
Der junge Fähnrich schien erleichtert zu sein, dass er seine Meldung hinter sich gebracht hatte. Der Commander drehte sich um.  
  
"Wie sie sehen, meine Herren, ist die Enterprise bereit für ihren Jungfernflug. Sie wartet nur noch auf den Startbefehl."  
  
Und wieder grinste der Ferengi. Die Enterprise war schon immer ein Schiff der Überraschungen gewesen. Auf dem ersten Schiff dieses Namens war zum ersten Mal eine Kommandofunktion mit einer Frau besetzt worden. Auf der Enterprise-D hatte der Klingone Worf Dienst getan und jetzt war ein Ferengi an Bord. Und zwar als erster Offizier, wie die Knöpfe an seinem Kragen verrieten. Es war eine steile Karriere gewesen, die Nog, der Neffe des Barbesitzers Quark auf der Station Deep-Space nine, hinter sich hatte. und es ließ sich vermuten, dass sie hier nicht enden würde.  
  
Frazier, der die ganze Zeit über kein Wort gesagt hatte, ergriff nun wieder das Wort und die Initiative.  
  
"Jetzt, da sie sich ein wenig umgeschaut haben, möchte ich sie bitten mich in den Bereitschaftsraum zu begleiten. Commander, ich möchte, dass sie ebenfalls mitkommen. Lieutenant Solur, sie haben die Brücke."  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Picard, dass sich die Halbandorianerin nicht mehr bei ihnen befand. Sie stand auf der mittleren Ebene, da, wo Picard die taktische Station vermutete. und überblickte die Brücke. Jetzt nickte sie und trat in die Kommandoebene hinab. Admiral Picard drehte sich um und folgte Frazier, Koll, Spock, und Nog durch eine Tür in einen an die Brücke angrenzenden Raum. Auch dieser Raum war größer, als sein Äquivalent auf allen Schiffen, die Picard je gesehen hatte. Die Einrichtung war sehr auf Funktionalität bedacht und so verfügte der Raum über einen großen Schreibtisch, einer gemütlichen Sitzecke und einer dezent angebrachten Waschnische. Auch hier ließ sich der Stil des Galaxy-Projekts wiedererkennen Doch Picard fesselte etwas anderes. An der Wand hing ein Gemälde. Es zeigte die Enterprise-D mit einen Spiralnebel als Hintergrund.  
  
"Ah - Wie ich sehe erkennen sie es wieder." Frazier lächelte, "Wir konnten es aus dem Wrack der alten 1701-D bergen. Und hier macht es sich doch sehr gut. Meinen sie nicht?"  
  
Der Chiefadmiral ließ sich jetzt auf dem Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch nieder und bat die anderen mit einer Geste sich auch zu setzten.  
  
"Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie alle inzwischen neugierig sind, sie natürlich ausgeschlossen, Botschafter, was sie hier sollen. Ich glaube, ich habe sie nun lange genug auf die Folter gespannt. Die Föderation läuft in die Gefahr eines Zweifrontenkrieges. Die Bedrohung durch das Dominion ist noch immer nicht vollkommen gebannt und das Verhältnis zum klingonischen Imperium ist auch noch mehr als unterkühlt. Dieses Schiff ist eine Legende. Nicht nur bei uns, sondern auch bei den Klingonen und Romulanern wird dieser Name hoch geachtet. Deswegen haben wir dem Wesen´ Enterprise einen neuen Körper gegeben. Dieses Schiff, diese Mischung aus Forschungs und Schlachtschiff, wird die lange Reihe der Schiffe mit diesem berühmten Namen fortsetzten. Es war nie unsere Absicht ein Kriegsschiff, eine perfekte Kampfmaschine zu bauen. Aber sie ist auch eine Abschreckung. Eine Warnung an alle, dass die Föderation sich im Ernstfall nicht in einem Winkel des Universums verstecken wird."  
  
Der Admiral hatte sich in Fahrt geredet. Picard erkannte, dass es wohl in erster Linie Fraziers Gedanke gewesen war, die neue Enterprise zu bauen, so enthusiastisch, wie er sich gab. Aber er hatte immer noch nicht erfahren, was er hier sollte. Der Botschafter, sicher, der war wie das Schiff selber zu einer Legende geworden. Spock war über hundertfünfzig irdische Jahre alt und hatte bereits auf der ersten Enterprise gedient, als diese noch unter dem Kommando von Captain Christopher Pike gestanden hatte. Das war noch vor Kirks Zeiten. Aber er, Jean-Luc Picard und auch Admiral Koll waren doch mehr oder weniger ganz normale Sternenflottenoffiziere.  
  
"Wenn sie sich jetzt noch fragen, was sie hier sollen, nun ich werde es ihnen sagen. Der größte Teil der Führungscrew befindet sich noch nicht an Bord. Sie warten auf der Raumstation Deep-Space four darauf abgeholt zu werden. Admiral Picard - ich übergebe ihnen hiermit für die Dauer des Fluges nach Deep-Space four das Kommando über die Enterprise. Admiral Koll, Botschafter Spock - ich bitte sie, dem Schiff das Ehrengeleit aus den Fertigungseinrichtungen von humanis futura zu geben."  
  
Jetzt war es raus. Das war es also. Frazier sonnte sich in der Überraschung Picards. So hatte er sich das vorgestellt. Picard war eine Koriphäe in der Sternenflotte, aber nach dem Verlust seines Schiffes mussten Frazier und der Stab mit ansehen, wie er langsam aber sicher abdriftete. Picard war einfach kein Mann, der für einen Schreibtischjob geboren war. Er gehörte auf ein Raumschiff zwischen die Sterne. Frazier hatte das erkannt und er hatte es durchgesetzt, dass dieser Auftrag Picard zugespielt wurde. Man konnte ihm kein eigenes Kommando mehr geben, nachdem er vierzehn Jahre auf der Erde gelebt hatte, aber dieser Überbringerauftrag war zumindest ein Versuch, seinen alten Ergeiz neu zu wecken. Außerdem war dieser Auftrag gar nicht so unwichtig wie es zunächst den Anschein hatte.  
  
Frazier wartete auf eine Reaktion Picards, doch der war nur einen Moment erstarrt und saß jetzt wieder locker da, wie vorher. Er hatte nun seinerseits vor, Spielchen zu spielen. Er konnte es nicht einfach so auf sich sitzen lassen, dass Frazier ihn so lange an der Nase herumgeführt hatte. Er wandte sich an den Ferengi.  
  
"Commander - ich möchte eine Bekanntmachung abgeben. Dazu möchte ich die schon an Bord befindlichen Mitglieder der Führungscrew sehen. Gibt es hier einen dafür geeigneten Raum? so etwas wie zehn vorne´ auf der Enterprise- D?"  
  
"Nun Sir, wir haben eine Offiziersmesse auf Deck zwei und die große Bar, die für alle zugänglich ist, auf Deck vierzehn vorne."  
  
"Bitte bestellen sie die Offiziere in die Bar, in" Er schaute auf seinen Chronometer-" sagen wir zehn Minuten. Das war alles, sie können gehen Commander."  
  
"Aye Sir." Nog salutierte, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Bereitschaftsraum. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, lehnte sich Picard in seinem Sessel zurück und lächelte.  
  
"Wann soll das Schiff starten? Die Checks scheinen ja beendet.  
  
"Heißt das, sie nehmen das Angebot an?"  
  
Picard hatte ihn in die Ecke gedrängt. Sie hatten die Rollen getauscht. Jetzt war Frazier derjenige, der fragte und Picard der, den Mund hielt und nur milde lächelte. Seine einzige Reaktion war, dass er aufstand, auf die Tür zutrat und sagte.  
  
"Bitte kommen sie. Sie wollen doch meine Ansprache nicht verpassen, oder?"  
  
Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und verließ das Büro. Ohne sich umzudrehen durchschritt er die Brücke in Richtung Turboliftzugang. Er bemerkte, dass Lieutenant Solur nicht auf ihrem Posten war. Anscheinend war sie seiner Aufforderung gefolgt, da auch sie der Führungscrew angehörte. Er betrat den Turbolift und hörte, wie der Rest des Quartetts ihm in die Kapsel folgte.  
  
"Deck vierzehn, Sektion zwölf."  
  
Die Kapsel bewegte sich nicht, stattdessen gab es einen Piepston und der Computer meldete sich zu Wort.  
  
"Bitte nennen sie den Sektor, den sie erreichen wollen."  
  
Picard war sprachlos. Er sah Frazier an.  
  
"Sektor A." antwortete dieser auf die Anfrage des Computers. Er sah Picards und Kolls fragende Blicke und ergriff das Wort.  
  
"Eine unserer Neuerungen. Sie müssen verstehen. Schon die Decks auf Schiffen der Galaxy-Klasse waren im Untertassenbereich sehr groß. Im Vergleich dazu sind die Decks dieses Schiffes riesig. Wenn wir bei den Turboliften als Zielkoordinaten nur Deck und Sektion angeben würden, dann hätte man unter Umständen noch einen ziemlich langen Fußmarsch vor sich, wenn man angekommen ist. Also haben wir jeden der zwölf Sektionen noch einmal unterteilt. Und zwar in die sechs Sektoren von A bis F. Wobei A immer am Rand des Schiffes liegt. Alles für die Bequemheit, sie verstehen?"  
  
Der Turbolift hielt und die Tür öffnete sich, so dass Frazier nicht in seinen Ausführungen fortfahren konnte. Picard trat aus dem Lift und schaute leicht verunsichert in alle Richtungen. Frazier übernahm selbstgefällig wieder die Führung. Und wieder nahm sich Picard vor die Baupläne des Schiffes bis ins Kleinste genau zu studieren. Das Quintett passierte einige massive Tore, denen man ansah, dass sie die Zugänge zu den Holodecks waren. Das letzte Tor stand offen und man konnte ein Technikteam sehen, das dabei bar das Holo-Gitter genaustes zu kalibrieren. Im Zentrum des Raumes schwebte, gewissermaßen als Testobjekt, die Miniaturdarstellung eines antiken Raumgleiters der Erde. Spaceshuttle hatte man sie genannt, schoß es Picard durch den Kopf. Es waren die ersten Raumbefahrenden Objekte der Menschen gewesen, die mehr als einmal benutzt werden konnten. Es hatte sogar eines gegeben, das den Namen Enterprise trug.  
  
Commander Nog hielt die Schweigsamkeit der hohen Offiziere nicht länger aus. Als Ferengi lag ihm die Konversation in der Natur. Er wandte sich an den vulkanischen Botschafter, der am Ende der Gruppe ging und mit wachen Augen alles um ihn herum betrachtete.  
  
"Sie las Vulkanier dürften wahrscheinlich nicht überrascht sein, dass sie hier an Bord dieses Schiffes sind."  
  
Es war mehr der Versucht eines Gesprächs, als eine ernsthafte Frage, doch Spock ging darauf ein. Wenn man ihn auch nicht verblüffen konnte, er konnte sehr überraschend sein.  
  
"Ich bin nicht überrascht, im Gegenteil. Es lässt sich ein gewisses Maß an Logik in der Tatsache meiner Anwesenheit finden. Ich war bis jetzt auf allen Schiffen der Föderation, die den Namen Enterprise trugen, anwesend. Und es liegt in der Mentalität der Menschen aus jeder Kleinigkeit sofort eine Tradition zu machen. Eine Einladung auf ein neues Schiff dieses Namens war also zu erwarten. Nur der Zeitpunkt, an dem dieses Ereignis eintreten würde war mir bis zu dem Augenblick, an dem ich den Namen der Captainsjacht gesehen hatte, völlig unbekannt."  
  
Spock verstummte und verzog keine Miene als die anderen ihn erstaunt ansahen. Admiral Koll musste lauthals lachen.  
  
"Wollen sie uns damit sagen, Botschafter, das sie schon auf der Erde alles über den Zweck unseres Fluges wussten?"  
  
"Gewusst habe ich es selbstverständlich nicht. Aber meine Erfahrung mit Menschen, die ich mir im langen Umgang mit ihnen aufgebaut habe, ließ die Wahrscheinlichkeit so groß erscheinen, dass sie unmittelbar an die Gewissheit grenzte. Obwohl natürlich eine geringe Chance blieb, dass meine Einschätzung der Situation nicht so ganz der tatsächlichen Ereignisse entsprach."  
  
Spock hatte während seiner kleinen Ansprache keinen der Anwesenden angeschaut. Er war einfach nur weiter den Korridor entlang geschritten und die menschliche Hälfte in ihm vermittelte ihm, auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte, so etwas wie Genugtuung den Ferengi geschockt zu haben. Die Gruppe näherte sich jetzt einer breiten, zweiflügligen Tür, die sich an der Kopfseite des Ganges befand. An der Tür war groß das Emblem der Sternenflotte angebracht. Als sich Frazier dem Eingang näherte, leuchtete das Emblem hell auf, dann verschwand die Tür. Sie konnten eintreten.  
  
"Aha- eine holographische Tür. Ich bin neugierig, was für Spielereien sich hier im Laufe der Zeit noch bieten."  
  
Mit diesen Worten trat Admiral Koll als letztes durch den Durchgang. Hinter ihr bildete sich mit einem charakteristischen Sirren, das immer dann auftrat, wenn ein Hologramm aktiviert wurde, die Tür neu. Der Raum, den die Gruppe nun betreten hatte, war noch größer, als sein Äquivalent auf der Enterprise-D oder E. Außer der langen Bar und dem Speisebereich gab es noch eine große Bühne, die mit einem Holo-Gitter ausgestattet war. Hier fanden also auch abendliche Veranstaltungen, wie Theater oder Konzerte statt. Einige der Tische waren besetzt und hinter der Bar stand ein Mann mit schneeweißen Haaren, der damit beschäftigt war, den wenigen Anwesenden Drinks zu servieren. Picard erkannte Lieutenant Solur wieder. Sie saß an einem Tisch direkt an den großen Panoramafenstern, durch die man einen herrlichen Ausblick auf den Saturn hatte. Bei ihr befanden sich noch zwei Personen, ein Mann und eine Frau, und Picard vermutete, dass dies die schon an Bord anwesenden Mitglieder der Führungscrew waren. Er durchquerte den Raum und bewunderte dabei die intelligent angebrachte Beleuchtung. Das dezente Licht hatte etwas Beruhigendes und unterbewusst nahm er die kaum zu hörende Beschallung war, die dem Zweck diente, die Anwesenden zu entspannen.  
  
Die Gruppe erreichte den Tisch, worauf sich die drei Offiziere erhoben. Nog gesellte sich zu ihnen und wandte sich an Picard.  
  
"Admiral" er nickte den anderen zu, "unseren taktischen Offizier Lieutenant Solur haben sie ja bereits kennen gelernt. Dies, "er wies auf den Mann, "Ist Lieutenant Robert DeFinio, der Sicherheitschef. und dies ist Sarah Castello, unser Transporterchief."  
  
Der Mann verzog keine Miene, aber deutete eine Verbeugung an, während die junge Frau fröhlich lächelte. Admiral Koll setzte sich und die anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel. Es war schon eine Seltsame Situation. Keiner wusste, was er vom anderen zu erwarten hatte, doch alle verstanden es ausgezeichnet ihre Ungeduld zu verbergen. Aber einzig Picard schien die Lage zu gefallen. Er saß da und wartete, dass jemand es nicht mehr verstand sich zu zügeln und eine Frage an ihn richtete. Doch sehr zu seinem Leidwesen schienen sich alle soweit unter Kontrolle zu haben, dass niemand ihm diesen Gefallen tun wollte. So musste er Wohl oder Übel selbst beginnen. Er setzte sein kompromitierenstes Lächeln auf, das er zustande brachte und erhob sich.  
  
"Liebe Anwesenden. Man hat mich auf ziemlich unorthodoxe Art und Weise an Bord dieses, zugegeben recht eindrucksvollen Schiffs geschleppt. Nebenbei möchte ich erwähnen, dass ich über die Existenz dieses Schiffes nicht einmal ins Bild gesetzt wurde. Und dann hat man mich gebeten die Enterprise an ihren nächsten Bestimmungsort zu überführen. Also dann : - Computer Stimmidentifikation Picard, Jean-Luc, Admiral, Stimmcode Alpha zwei fünf."  
  
"Bestätigt, Admiral!"  
  
"Logbuch öffnen. - Sternzeit 52348.9. Gemäß der mir als Admiral der Sternenflotte anerkannte Rechte und Privilegien übernehme ich mit sofortiger Wirkung das Kommando über die USS Enterprise, Sternenflottenregistriernummer 1701-E2. Bitte bestätigen."  
  
Inzwischen standen alle Anwesenden.  
  
"Übernahme bestätigt. die Enterprise steht jetzt unter dem Kommando von Admiral Jean-Luc Picard. Kommandocodes werden transferiert."  
  
Außer Botschafter Spock, der wie immer ein neutrales Geicht zog, stellten alle im Raum befindlichen Personen ein mehr oder weniger großes Erstaunen zur Schau. Fast ausnahmslos war die Besatzung über die Mission des Schiffes im Unklaren gelassen. Sie waren auf ein neues Raumschiff versetzt worden, das unter höchster Geheimhaltungsstufe stand, und das hieß für sie. abwarten und schweigen. Das der berühmte Admiral das Kommando übernahm war eine von vielen unerwarteten Begebenheiten, die sich in den letzten Wochen eingestellt hatten. Aber die Ansprache des Admirals hatte auch sein Gutes. Die Ankunft des Kommandanten an Bord eines neuen Raumschiffes bedeutete in den meisten Fällen den Begin der Mission. Und die Crew hatte jetzt genug vom stillsitzen und warten. Sie wollten aufbrechen und den Saturn hinter sich lassen. Auf dem Schiff herrschte eine Stimmung, die wie die war, als vor knapp neunhundert Jahren auf der Erde die ersten Segelschiffe bereit waren über den Atlantik zu fahren um einen neuen Kontinent zu entdecken.  
  
"So meine Damen und Herren" Picard sprach jetzt zu den Mitgliedern der Brückencrew, "Ich möchte sie bitten, mich auf die Brücke zu begleiten. Wir werden dieses Schiff jetzt in Dienst stellen."  
  
Damit wandte er sich um und durchschritt den Raum wobei sich links und rechts von ihm die Leute wieder an ihren Tischen Platz nahmen. Als er an der Theke vorbeischritt, nahm er ein seltsam vertrautes Lächeln des Barkeepers, der ihm schon beim Betreten der Bar auf gefallen war, auf. An irgendjemanden erinnerte ihn dieser Mann. Dann verwischten die Konturen der Ausgangstür, das Hologramm verschwand und Admiral Picard verließ vierzehn vorne. Auf halbem Weg zum Turbolift schloss Commander Nog zu ihm auf. Der kleine diensteifrige Ferengi schritt neben dem Admiral her und wartete auf Befehle seines neuen Kommandanten.  
  
"Das Schiff ist startbereit?" Picard tat Nog den Gefallen und begann ein Gespräch. Der erste Offizier antwortete sofort.  
  
"Jederzeit, Sir. Im Maschinenraum warten sie nur auf den Startschuss, um auf interne Energieversorgung umzuschalten und die Maschinen hochzufahren."  
  
Sie hatten den Turbolift erreicht. Als sich die Tür öffnete, kam auch der Rest der Ehrengarde und der Brückencrew um die Ecke. Sie betraten die Liftkapsel. "Hauptbrücke." Der Lift setzte sich in Bewegung. Niemand sprach ein Wort. Es war ein feierlicher Moment. Gerade war beschlossen worden ein neues Schiff von Stapel zu lassen. Nog beobachtete die im Schacht vorbeiflitzenden Lichter. Er strich mit der Hand über die glatte Wand der Kapsel. Nog war der jüngste erste Offizier, der jemals bei der Sternenflotte gedient hatte. Er hatte sich damals bei der großen Schlacht von Cardassia Prime hervor getan. Der Ferengi hatte sich als Überläufer unter die Truppen des Dominion gemischt, die einen Vergeltungsschlag gegen die Cardassianer führten, und hatte so den Feind infiltriert und von innen heraus zerstört. Ahne seinen Einsatz, währen die Wechselbälger wahrscheinlich über den gesamten Alpha-Quadranten hergefallen. Nicht zuletzt dafür konnte er sich jetzt erster Offizier des neuen Flagschiffs der Föderation nennen.  
  
Der Turbolift hielt, und die Türen schoben sich auseinander. Lieutenant Solur und Lieutenant DeFinio traten auf das höhere Brückenzwischendeck, Chief Castello nahm an der Steuerkonsole Platz und Picard trat in die Kommandoebene, wo er sich zwischen Commander Nog und Chiefadmiral Frazier auf dem Kommandosessel niederließ. Admiral Koll und der vulkanische Botschafter blieben links und rechts vom Hauptschirm als Ehrengarde stehen.  
  
"Enterprise an Fertigungseinrichtung humanis futura. Hier spricht Admiral Jean-Luc Picard. Wir beginnen in Kürze mit der Startprozedur. Bitte machen bereit, die externe Energieübertragung abzuschalten. und die Konstruktionshilfen vom Rumpf zu entfernen."  
  
Einen Moment war es still, dann erfolgte die Antwort.  
  
"Hier ist Chefingenieur Harrison von den humanis futura Flottenwerften Saturn. Enterprise ? Wir haben verstanden und sind bereit zum Starten der Abkopplungssequenz."  
  
"Brücke an Maschinenraum - Bericht!"  
  
"Hier stellvertretender Chefingenieur Forster, Sir. Die letzten Systemschecks sind abgeschlossen. Wir warten auf ihren Befehl."  
  
"Fahren sie die Maschinen hoch."  
  
Ein leichtes Zittern durchlief die Enterprise als die neuen Maschinen ihren Dienst aufnahmen.  
  
"Picard an humanis futura. Starten sie die Abkopplungssequenz."  
  
Sofort erfolgte die Bestätigung, dann wurde die externe Energieversorgung deaktiviert. Für einen Moment erlosch das Licht auf der Brücke, dann hatte der junge Fähnrich an der Operatorkonsole die interne Energieversorgung aktiviert. Wie die Arme einer gigantischen Spinne lösten sich die Montagearme der Fertigungseinrichtung vom Rumpf der Enterprise. Das Schiff war frei. Picard lehnte sich zurück. Es war ein erhebender Moment. Bei der Indienststellung der Enterprise-D war er nicht anwesend gewesen. Er wandte sich an Spock.  
  
"Botschafter, sie waren bereits an Bord der Enterprise, als wir alle noch nicht einmal geboren waren. Ich möchte sie deshalb bitten, den Startbefehl zu geben.  
  
Der Vulkanier nickte leicht, dann schritt er in die Mitte der Brücke wobei ihm seine lange, weiße Robe ein beinahe majestätischer Ausdruck verlieh.  
  
"Ich hatte einen sehr guten Freund, der Captain der Enterprise war. Und das ist mehr, als die meisten Vulkanier von sich behaupten können. Ihm zu Ehren möchte ich diesen Befehl geben. Ich werde ihn mit den Worten geben, die James Tiberius mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit benutzt hätte, würde er hier an meiner Stelle stehen."  
  
Spock drehte sich nach vorn und sprach zu Chief Castello.  
  
"Kurs 10436.75 . Geschwindigkeit . ein viertel Impuls. Chief - - - bringen sie uns raus."  
  
Schon während der Worte des Botschafters, hatte die Transporterchefin an der Konsole hantiert und Kurs sowie Geschwindigkeit eingegeben. Jetzt berührte sie ein Sensorfeld, um die Eingaben zu bestätigen. Für einen winzigen Augenblick schien es, als würde gar nichts geschehen. Doch dann bewegte sich das gewaltige Schiff vorwärts. Langsam schwebte es aus den Fertigungsanlagen heraus. Nach einigen Sekunden war die Enterprise-E2 frei im Weltraum. Die Geburt war vollbracht. Die Offiziere, die andächtig den Atem angehalten hatten, entspannten sich und applaudierten.  
  
"Sir, wir schwenken in den Standartorbit um den Saturn ein."  
  
Der Chief machte seine Meldung. Frazier erhob sich.  
  
"Meine Damen und Herren. Ich beglückwünsche sie, nein uns alle, zu diesem Schiff und ihrer bald vollständigen Crew. Ich werde jetzt das tun, was sie alle mehr oder weniger ungeduldig von mir erwarten. Ich werde ihnen den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit, und den Zweck dieses Schiffes näher bringen."  
  
Ein Murmeln ging durch die Reihe der Offiziere.  
  
"Außer dem Sternenflottenoberkommando weiß niemand von der Existenz dieses Schiffes. Nicht einmal der zukünftige Captain und der Rest der Crew, die auf Deep-Space four auf die Ankunft des Schiffes warten, wissen zu diesem Zeitpunkt mehr als sie. Wie sie alle wissen, ist die Situation, in der die Föderation steckt, mehr als beunruhigend. Das klingonische Imperium ist bis auf das äußerste gereizt. Sie wissen, was das bedeuten kann; nämlich einen erneuten Krieg. Nach dem Attentat auf Commander Worf haben wir jegliche Verbindung zu den Klingonen verloren. Zwar ist Lieutenant Alexander Radtschenko bei der Flotte, doch der sieht sich selbst mehr als Mensch, statt als Klingone. Die Situation ist ernst, und darum hat das Oberkommando beschlossen, dieses Schiff als Einschüchterungswaffe den Klingonen bei einem möglichen Konflikt entgegenzustellen."  
  
Frazier machte eine Pause um Luft zu holen, die Picard nutzte.  
  
"Aber wieso diese Geheimnistuerei in den eigenen Reihen? befürchten sie etwa, dass wir vom Feind infiltriert werden, oder gibt es ein Informationsleck?"  
  
"Wir haben bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch keine Gründe für einen solchen Verdacht gehabt. Aber wie sie bald zweifellos selbst verstehen werden, haben wir bei diesem Schiff allen Grund Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Die Enterprise ist mit Komponenten ausgerüstet, von denen nicht einmal die Erdbevölkerung etwas erfahren darf, geschweigedenn eine andere Partei. Doch nun zu dem, was direkt vor uns liegt. Sie, Admiral Picard, haben sich bereit erklärt, vorläufig das Kommando über die Enterprise zu übernehmen. Ihre Mission ist es, das Schiff zu Föderationsaußenstation Deep-Space four zu bringen und es dort seiner Crew zu übergeben. Wir" er zeigte auf sich, Koll und den vulkanischen Botschafter, "werden in einem Shuttle zur Erde zurückkehren. Ich möchte betonen, dass sie alle unter absoluter Schweigepflicht stehen. Nichts von dem, was hier gesprochen worden ist und erst recht nichts von dem, was sie, Admiral Picard, in der nächsten Zeit erfahren werden, darf jemals in die Öffentlichkeit dringen. Ich denke, dass ich mich auf sie als Offiziere und Mitglieder der Sternenflotte verlassen kann."  
  
Nach dieser gewaltigen Rede, ließ sich Frazier wieder auf seinem Sessel nieder. Das Leuten in seinen Augen verriet, wie ernst es ihm mit seinen Worten war. Picard wusste wie schlecht es um die Sicherheit an der Grenze der Föderation zum Klingonischen Imperium bestellt war, doch nun wusste er auch, wie die Sternenflotte zu reagieren gedachte. Sie waren bereit gegen die Klingonen in den Krieg zu ziehen. Und es schien eilig zu sein, denn es wurde auf die bombastische Zeremonie verzichtet, mit der bis jetzt alle Flagschiffe der Sternenflotte in Dienst gestellt wurden. Dem Admiral brannten noch einige Fragen auf der Zunge, doch Frazier ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen und setzte erneut zum Sprechen an.  
  
"Mir ist klar, dass ich mit meinen Worten und meinem Verhalten Fragen aufgeworfen habe, aber ich bitte sie sie jetzt noch zurückzustellen. Auf ihrem Flug nach Deep-Space four und nach ihrem Zusammentreffen mit dem neuen Captain der Enterprise werden sie alles verstehen. Jetzt aber wird es Zeit, dass die Mission der NCC 1701-E2 beginnt und ich hoffe für uns alle, dass wir sie niemals im vollen Ausmaß brauchen werden."  
  
Nach diesen Worten erhob sich Frazier und winkte Picard, Koll und den Botschafter ihm zu folgen. Sie gingen zu Turbolift, dessen Tür sich nach ihnen schloss.  
  
"Computer - Shuttlerampe eins!"  
  
- - -  
  
Admiral Jean-Luc Picard saß im Raum des Captains, das genau neben der Brücke der neunen Enterprise lag. Wenn man zum Fenster hinausschaute, sah man die Sterne, die wie leuchtende Streifen vorbeiflitzten. Das Schiff befand sich im Warptransfer. Picard war tief in Gedanken versunken. In der rechten Hand hielt er einen isolinearen Chip, auf dem die Befehle für den neuen Captain gespeichert waren. Admiral Frazier hatte ihn ihm bei seinem Abflug vor etwa vier Stunden gegeben. Der Chiefadmiral, Amanda Koll und Botschafter Spock hatten die Enterprise verlassen und waren zur Erde zurückgekehrt. Zurückgeblieben war er, Jean-Luc Picard, auf diesem riesigen Schiff, dass sich jetzt mit Warp acht auf Deep-Space four zu bewegte. Eine ungewöhnlich hohe Geschwindigkeit, doch Frazier hatte ihm erklärt, dass für die Enterprise-E2 die Warpfaktorbegrenzung nicht galt. Dieses Schiff durfte so schnell fliegen, wie der kommandierende Offizier es wollte. Und zurzeit wollte Picard laut seinen Befehlen so schnell wie möglich nach DS four. So schnell wie möglich war natürlich nicht war. Die Warpmaschinen liefen noch längst nicht mit maximaler Leistung, noch nicht einmal maximale Reisegeschwindigkeit hatte er angeordnet. Aber das Schiff war noch neu und die Maschinen mussten sich erst einarbeiten. Fünfhundert Jahre war es her, das die ersten motorbetriebenen Fahrzeuge auf der Erde fuhren, doch genau wie damals, gab es auch heute noch Anlaufschwierigkeiten bei der Inbetriebnahme.  
  
Picard schaute auf den Chip in seiner Hand. Wie seltsam. In diesem winzigen Gegenstand lag die Zukunft der Föderation verborgen. Soviel hatte Picard aus Fraziers Andeutungen heraushören können, um sich sicher zu sein, dass die Mission der Enterprise von großer Tragweite sein würde. Er legte den Chip vor sich auf den Schreibtisch und überlegte was er in den nächsten sechsunddreißig Stunden unternehmen würde. So lange würde es noch dauern, bis sie Deep-Space four erreichten. Ganz plötzlich fiel ihm wieder der seltsame Mann ein, der in der Bar hinter der Theke gestanden hatte. Irgendwie war er ihm bekannt vorgekommen, doch er erinnerte sich nicht wieso. Er konnte ihn nicht einordnen. Picard beschloss, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Schließlich hatte er genug Zeit, die er nicht allein in diesem Raum verbringen wollte. Er erhob sich und ging auf die Tür zu. Er hatte an diesem neuen Schiff bereits einen Vorteil entdeckt. Um vom Raum des Captains zu einem der Turbolifte zu gelangen, musste man nicht mehr über die Brücke wandern, wie bisher. Es gab einen direkten Turboliftzugang, den Picard jetzt benutzte.  
  
"Deck vierzehn, Sektion eins, Sektor A."  
  
Und wieder ging die Fahrt los. Picard dachte daran, wie er noch heute Mittag daran gedacht hatte, dass er diese Turbolifte so wenig wie möglich benutzten wollte. Und jetzt steckte er andauernd in diesen Dingern. Es war wie zu Begin eines neuen Jahres. Die guten Vorsätze hielten meistens nicht sehr lange.  
  
Wieder dachte Picard an seine Vergangenheit. Wie lang war es jetzt her, dass er das erste Mal ein Raumschiff betreten hatte. Er war noch ein junger unbedeutender Fähnrich, der erst seit kurzem aus dem Cochran Medical Center of San Francisco entlassen worden war, in dem ihm ein künstliches Herz eingepflanzt wurde. Bei einer Rauferei mit zwei Nausicaanern, war der jetzige Admiral von einem Messer durchbohrt worden und nur der Geistesgegenwart seiner Freunde hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er seine Verletzung überlebt hatte.  
  
Picard unterbrach seine Gedanken, als sich die Lifttür öffnete und den Blick auf den dahinterliegenden Gang freigab. Einen Moment überlegte er, dann verließ er den Lift und wandte sich nach rechts. Wieder trat er auf die holographische Tür zu, die direkt vor seinen Augen verschwand. Der große Aufenthaltsraum auf Deck vierzehn bot diesmal ein anderes Bild, als bei dem ersten, kurzen Besuch des Admirals. Viel mehr Tische waren besetzt. Die meisten Besucher trugen Sternenflottenuniformen, aber es gab auch Zivilisten. An der Bar saßen einige Personen, die zumeist mit ihren Drinks beschäftigt waren. Dann sah Picard den Mann, der ihm schon bei seinem ersten Besuch, er wusste nicht warum, sofort aufgefallen war. Der Mann mit den schneeweißen Haaren stand wieder hinter der Bar, hatte ein buntes Tuch in der Hand, mit dem er heftig ein Glas polierte und hörte aufmerksam einer Frau zu, die ihm gegenüber am Schanktisch saß und mit ihrem Drink spielte. Seine einzige Reaktion auf die Ankunft des Admirals war ein kurzes Aufschauen, dann widmete er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Frau. Picard trat an die Bar und setzte sich auf einen der wenigen noch freien Plätze. Sofort kam ein der Bedienungen. Als sie die Rangabzeichen am Kragen von Picards Uniformjacke sah, reckte sie sich kerzengerade.  
  
"Haben sie einen Wunsch, Sir?"  
  
Die Frau hatte sich vollkommen unter Kontrolle, obwohl es ihr natürlich klar war, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte.  
  
"Ich hätte gern ein irdisches Bier. Ach ja - könnten sie ihrem Kollegen dort bitte von mir ausrichten, das ich ihn gern sprechen würde?"  
  
Die Kellnerin nickte zur Bestätigung leicht, dann drehte sie sich zur Seite und entfernte sich. Sie trat an den weißhaarigen heran, der sein Gespräch gerade beendet hatte und sagte leise etwas zu ihm. Der nickte und holte dann eine Flasche unter der Theke hervor, öffnete sie und schüttete den Inhalt in ein Glas. Nanu - echtes Bier´ schoss es Picard durch den Kopf. Dann sah er den Mann schon auf sich zukommen. Als er direkt vor Picard stand, schaute er ihn einen Moment lang an, dann stellte er das Glas vor ihm auf der Theke ab.  
  
"Sie sind Jean-Luc Picard! Ich heiße Gieroh. Ich leite diese Bar."  
  
Der Mann streckte dem Mann die Hand entgegen, die dieser zögernd ergriff. Er wusste nicht was es war, doch irgendetwas an diesem Mann fand er unheimlich. Doch noch immer verspürte er diese seltsame Vertrautheit in sich.  
  
"Bitte verzeihen sie, "begann Picard "dass ich sie von der Arbeit abhalte, aber ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl sie von irgendwoher zu kennen, weiß aber nicht mehr woher."  
  
Der Barbetreiber lächelte freundlich. Er hatte sich auf dieses Zusammentreffen gefreut, seit er erfahren hatte, dass sich der Admiral an Bord des Schiffes befand. Er kannte Picard nicht persönlich, nur aus den Erzählungen einer ihn verwandtschaftlich sehr nahe stehenden Person. Und auch wenn diese Erzählungen schon sehr lange zurücklagen, So konnte er sich doch lebhaft daran erinnern, wie seine Mutter von dem mutigen Captain des Föderationsraumschiffes USS Enterprise-D sprach.  
  
"Es ist mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass sie mich kennen, Admiral. Aber es ist gut möglich, dass ihnen die Ähnlichkeit zu einem meiner Verwandten auffällt. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann kennen sie meine Mutter recht gut. Ihr Name ist Guinan."  
  
Bei diesem Namen schaute Picard verblüfft auf. Natürlich kannte er Guinan. Aus seiner Sicht hatte er sie vor gut zwanzig Jahren kannengelernt, als sie die Bar auf der Enterprise-D übernommen hatte. Aber sie kannte ihn schon seit fünfhundert Jahren. Guinan gehörte einer extrem langlebigen Spezies an und hatte die Erde im neunzehnten Jahrhundert besucht. In eben diese Zeitepoche war Picard mit einigen anderen Besatzungsmitgliedern gesprungen um die Erdbevölkerung vor dem Einfluss aggressiver Außerirdischer zu bewahren. Bei einer anderen Gelegenheit hatte Guinan erzählt, dass beinahe ihre gesamte Spezies von den Borg vernichtet worden war. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Picard außer Guinan noch niemand von dieser Spezies begegnet.  
  
"Guinan hat einmal behauptet, dass ihre gesamte Familie den Borg zum Opfer gefallen ist. Wie können sie also ihr Sohn sein?"  
  
"Meine Mutter spricht nicht gern von mir, weil zu viele Erinnerungen in ihr hochkommen. Ja es ist war, unsere ganze Familie wurde getötet oder von den Borg in ihr Kollektiv assimiliert. Meine Mutter konnte dem Schicksal entgehen, weil sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht auf unserem Heimatplaneten befand. Als sie zu der Reise aufbrach wusste sie selbst noch nicht, dass sie schwanger war. Ich habe unseren Heimatplaneten nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Geboren wurde ich auf ihren Planeten, auf der Erde. Und zwar war das zwei Monate bevor meine Mutter sie im neunzehnten Jahrhundert kennenlernte."  
  
"Aber wie kommt es, dass sie so helle Hautfarbe haben. Ihre Mutter ist doch eindeutig schwarz."  
  
Gieroh lehnte sich vor. Für ihn war dies ein ungewöhnliches Gespräch. Er kam aus einem Volk von Zuhörern. Er konnte seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit einer Person widmen, doch selbst sprach er eigentlich, wie Guinan übrigens auch, sehr wenig.  
  
"Die Vererbung der Hautfarbe ist bei unserer Spezies nicht Rassenbezogen, wie bei den Menschen der Erde. Es lässt sich vielleicht mit der Vererbung ihrer Haar und Augenfarbe vergleichen. Wenn beide Elternteile schwarz sind, wie das bei meinen Eltern der Fall ist, ist es äußerst unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Kind weiße oder gelbe Hautfarbe bekommt. Aber es kann vorkommen, wie man sieht. Bei uns kommt es sogar vor, dass sich die Pigmentierung in den ersten Lebensmonaten vom hellen ins dunkele verändert."  
  
Picard war sprachlos. Irgendwie hatte er erwartet, dass alle Angehörigen dieser Spezies still und geheimnisvoll waren. Dieser Mann schien jedenfalls nicht in dieses Schema zu passen. Doch irgendwie war er dem Admiral auf Anhieb sympathisch.  
  
Picard hob sein Glas an. Wann hatte er zum letzten Mal echtes Bier getrunken. In zehn vorne auf seiner Enterprise hatte er stets welches bekommen, doch heutzutage führte fast keine Bar mehr nichtreplizierte Speisen und Getränke.  
  
"Was ist mit ihrer Mutter? Ich habe sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen oder etwas von ihr zu hören bekommen."  
  
Picard hatte das Glas wieder abgestellt und das Wort ergriffen.  
  
"Wir haben keinen Kontakt. Das letzte Mal getroffen habe ich sie vor über sechs Jahren. Sie ist aufgebrochen um andere Angehörige unseres Volkes zu finden. Ihr Traum ist es, eine Kolonie zu gründen."  
  
Gieroh sah den Admiral an. Irgendwie hatte er ihn sich anders vorgestellt. Dieser kleine Kahlkopf konnte doch unmöglich der große Held sein, von dem seine Mutter ihm so viel erzählt hatte. Doch wie sagten die Menschen noch: Stille Wasser sind tief. Und bis jetzt hatte Picard noch keine Möglichkeit gehabt zu zeigen können, was in ihm steckte. Er sah sich um und erblickte einen Mann, der ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf die Theke klopfte. Er schaute Picard an und zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Arbeit rief.  
  
Picard trank sein Bier aus. Seine Frage war zur Genüge beantwortet, doch er verspürte noch nicht die geringste Lust in sein Büro zurückzukehren. Da kam ihm eine Idee. Entschlossen verließ er die Bar. Nach etwa fünfzig Metern hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Über der breiten Tür war der Schriftzug Holodeck 14/01 angebracht. Vor dem Eingabefeld zögerte er, dann aktivierte er den Stimminput.  
  
"Computer - Brücke der Enterprise-D kreieren."  
  
"Programm komplett. Sie können jederzeit eintreten."  
  
Der Admiral lächelte. Vor etwa achtzehn Jahren, hatte dies schon einmal ein Offizier der Sternenflotte getan. Damals war es Captain Montgomery Scott gewesen und er hatte die Brücke der ersten Enterprise wieder erscheinen lassen. Sie hatten den Offizier damals aus einem Transporter befreit, in dem er sich selbst und einen jungen Lieutenant gefangen hatte, als das Schiff, in dem sie sich befanden abgestürzt war. Die Transportermuster des Lieutenants hatten sich verflüchtigt, aber Scotty hatte es geschafft, mehrere Jahrzehnte im digitalisierten Zustand zu überleben. Doch dann war er mit seiner neuen Gegenwart nicht zurechgekommen. Er fühlte sich hilflos, und dachte, er wäre zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Er hatte sich einen kräftigen Rausch angetrunken, und war mit Hilfe des Holodecks zu seinen alten Freunden auf die Brücke der Enterprise zurückgekehrt.  
  
Picard trat auf die Eingangstür des Holodecks zu, die sich automatisch vor ihm öffnete. Vor ihm erstreckte sich der ihm so vertraute Raum. Er stand so, als wäre er gerade aus dem hinteren Turboliftzugang gekommen. Direkt vor ihm führte die Rampe zur tiefergelegenen Steuer und Kommandoebene hinab. Auf der Höhe, auf der er sich befand, waren die Sicherheit und die taktische Station untergebracht. Picard trat einen Schritt nach vorn, worauf sich die Tür des Holodecks Schloss und die Illusion perfektionierte. Langsam schritt er eine der beiden Rampen herunter. Es war schon seltsam. Auf dieser Brücke hatte er sieben Jahre verbracht und jetzt lag sie so unwirklich vor ihm. Es war eine kalte Illusion, geschaffen auf zu Materie umgewandelte Energie. Niemand hätte einen Unterschied zum Original erkennen können, und doch waren sie da. Picard kannte die Bücke zu genau, um sie zu übersehen. Selbst nach fünfzehn Jahren konnte er sich an die Gerüche und Geräusche erinnern. Jetzt war es still und die Luft war neutral. Doch was in dieser Simulation am meisten fehlte, war das Leben, die Harmonie und die Freundschaft. Die Brückencrew war wie eine große Familie gewesen. Jeder hatte sich auf die andern absolut verlassen können. Der Admiral war in der Kommandoebene angekommen, und trat nun auf den Sessel zu, in dem er sieben Jahre lang als Captain gesessen hatte. Picard setzte sich. Direkt über ihm befand sich die Glaskuppel, durch die man die Sterne beobachten konnte. In diesem Sessel war man der absolute Mittelpunkt des gesamten Schiffes gewesen. Genauso wie jetzt er musste sich Captain Scott gefühlt haben, als er vor achtzehn Jahren aus der Realität geflüchtet war um an den Ort zurückzukehren, an dem er einst glücklich gewesen war. Jetzt konnte Picard ihn verstehen, denn jetzt war er in einer ähnlichen Situation. Dies war einfach nicht mehr seine Zeit. Picard schaute auf den Hauptschirm, so wie es früher seine Angewohnheit gewesen war. Manchmal hatte er Minutenlang einfach dagesessen, die Sterne betrachtet und nachgedacht. Der große Schirm hatte für ihn immer etwas Beruhigendes gehabt. Jetzt war er dunkel. Der Schirm war nicht aktiviert und auf der großen Projektionsfläche war nichts zu erkennen.  
  
Picard lächelte. Sollte er? Captain Scott hatte damals die gesamte Brückencrew wiedererscheinen lassen. Mit Hilfe der im Bibliothekscomputer gespeicherten Aufzeichnungen hatte er eine längst vergangene Szene wieder zum Leben erwecke und noch einmal durchlebt. Picard war dazu gekommen und hatte gesehen, wie ausgesprochen heiter die Stimmung des Captains gewesen war. Sicher, zu einem Großteil war daran die gewaltige Portion Original Aldebaran Whiskey schuld, den Scott intus hatte, doch das Wiedersehen mit seinen alten Freunden hatte seiner Laune auch nicht geschadet. Aber ihm würde es sicher nicht helfen seine alte Brückencrew wiederzusehen. Es würde eher lächerlich wirken. Seine Nummer eins, Will Riker, der vor Jahren die Sternenflotte verlassen hatte. Oder Worf der gestorben war. Der einzige, der noch annähernd so war wie früher, war Geordi. Er bastelte noch immer an Warpantrieben herum. Es würde nichts bringen sie wiederzusehen.  
  
Entschlossen erhob sich der Admiral.  
  
"Computer - Ausgang!"  
  
Mitten im Hauptschirm öffnete sich die Tür des Holodecks, die sich öffnete. Picard trat durch sie hindurch, aber bevor sich die Tür hinter ihm wieder schloss drehte er sich, und schaute auf die Brücke und sagte ganz leise zu sich selbst.  
  
"...Um dorthin zu gehen, wo nie zuvor ein Mensch gewesen ist." 


	3. Kapitel 3

Die Meldungen sind ja nicht so zahlreich, aber ich mache erst mal weiter.  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir außer einigen der Nebencharaktere. Alle Rechte liegen bei Paramount Pictures und den Erben von Gene Roddenberry (er ruhe in Frieden).  
  
STAR TREK  
  
GIANT  
  
KAPITEL 3  
  
"Sir, die Station Deep Space four kommt jetzt in den Nahsensorbereich. Mit der gegenwärtigen Geschwindigkeit, werden wir sie in voraussichtlich drei Minuten erreichen."  
  
"Danke, Lieutenant."  
  
Auf der Brücke der Enterprise E2 hatte sich das alltägliche Leben einer Mission eingestellt. Alle Anwesenden hatten ihre Aufgaben und taten ihren Dienst. Lieutenant Solur, die ihren Bericht abgeschlossen hatte, richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Steuerkonsole zu, an der sie saß. Admiral Picard saß zusammen mit Commander Nog in der Kommandoebene. Der Ferengi musste, aufgrund seiner geringen Größe, die Beine von seinem Sessel herunterbaumeln lassen, was einen recht eigenartigen Eindruck vermittelte. Immerhin war er der erste Offizier des Schiffes. Picard hörte, wie hinter ihm Sicherheitschef DeFinio mit den Fingern auf seiner Konsole trommelte. Ansonsten war außer dem allgegenwärtigen Summen der laufenden Maschinen nichts auf der Brücke zu hören. Auf dem Schirm zogen die Sterne wie lange, weißglühende Streifen vorbei und vermittelten ein vages Gefühl von der unvorstellbar hohen Geschwindigkeit, mit der das Schiff durch das All raste. In wenigen Sekunden würden sie stoppen und die restliche Crew an Bord nehmen. Erst dann würde das Schiff komplett sein. Über zweitausendvierhundert Personen würden hier arbeiten, schlafen, essen und ihre Freizeit verbringen. Dieses Raumfahrzeug war eine kleine Stadt für sich. Es bot nicht nur Arbeit für so viele Menschen, nein, es war ein richtiges Zuhause. Picard kannte das Gefühl ein Raumschiff als sein Zuhause anzusehen. Seiner Meinung nach war es ein gutes Gefühl. Sieben Jahre hatte er auf der Enterprise D verbracht und davor auf anderen Schiffen eine recht lange Zeit. Und die Tage, an denen er nicht an Bord gewesen war, waren sehr wenige gewesen. Es hatte ihm nie sonderlich Leid getan. Als er zur Sternenflotte gegangen war, war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass er unter Umständen nur sehr selten zur Erde zurückkehren würde. Unter anderem war das ein Grund gewesen, warum er sich mit seinem Vater zerstritten hatte. Und wie sein Vater hatte auch sein Bruder Robert gedacht. Nie hatte er verstanden, dass sein kleiner Bruder Jean-Luc die Weite der Sterne dem heimischen Weingut vorzog. Gottlob war sein Neffe, Roberts Sohn, anders gewesen. Er schlug eher seinem Onkel nach. Doch der Unfall vor fünfzehn Jahren hatte Picards Hoffnungen, sein Neffe könne einmal in seine Fußstapfen treten, zunichte gemacht. Ein Brand auf der Erde hatte ihn und seinen Vater getötet, gerade als die Enterprise D zu ihrer letzten Mission aufbrach. Picard schüttelte den Kopf, so, als wolle er mit dieser Geste alle seine Gedanken über Bord werfen. Was brachte es ihm, wenn er in der Vergangenheit herumstreifte. Er hatte hier und jetzt eine Aufgabe die darauf wartete, beendet zu werden.  
  
"Admiral," Lieutenant Solur blickte von ihrer Konsole auf." Wir erreichen die Station in wenigen Sekunden."  
  
Picard setzte sich aufrecht in seinem Sessel auf.  
  
"In Ordnung Lieutenant. Gehen sie auf Impulsgeschwindigkeit und behalten sie den bisherigen Kurs bei."  
  
"Aye - Sir !"  
  
Solur tippte auf die Kontrollen und augenblicklich verschwamm die Darstellung auf dem Hauptschirm. Die Streifen zogen sich zusammen und boten wieder die gewohnte Ansicht der Sterne. In der Mitte des Bildes war ein leicht schimmerndes Etwas zu sehn. Um was es sich dabei handelte, war für das menschliche Auge noch nicht zu erkennen. Das Schiff hielt genau auf diesen Punkt zu.  
  
"Schalten sie auf Ausschnittvergrößerung."  
  
Auf einen weiteren Eingabebefehl Solurs hin, änderte sich die Darstellung erneut. In der Mitte des Schirms war jetzt die Station Deep Space four zu erkennen. Es war eine sehr alte Station der McKinley Klasse. Diese Klasse war nach der McKinley Station benannt, die sich im Orbit um die Erde befand. Das äußere Design ähnelte entfernt an einen Pils. Im Kopf befanden sich die Lebens- und Arbeitsbereiche der Besatzung sowie der Raumhafen, während im Stil die Energieversorgung, die Waffenanlagen und sonstige Technik untergebracht war. Genauso sah auch Deep Space four aus. Die Station schwebte im Orbit um einen riesigen Gasplaneten. In der Ferne war schwach eine rote Sonne zu sehen. Das ganze bot kein ungewöhnliches Panorama. Es war ein Sonnensystem, wie es Millionen in der Galaxy gab. Das einzig besondere in diesem System, war der rege Schiffsverkehr, bedingt durch die Station, die die Grenze des unmittelbar von der Föderation kontrollierten Gebiet markierte. Die Sensoren der Enterprise empfingen die Transpondermuster von gut einem Duzend kleinerer und größerer Schiffe. Langsam aber stetig wuchs die Darstellung der Station auf dem Wandschirm. Bereits jetzt konnte man Einzelheiten und Details mit dem bloßen Auge erkennen. Oben und unten, sowie entlang des Randes des Kopfsegmentes leuchteten Positionsleuchten und gut lesbar war in großen Buchstaben der Name Deep Space four Station - LCC 357 angebracht.  
  
"Hier spricht Admiral Jean-Luc Picard, vorübergehend kommandierender Offizier des Föderationsraumschiffes USS Enterprise. Ich rufe die Flugkontrolle von Deep Space four. Ich erbitte Andockgenehmigung. Bitte bestätigen. Picard Ende."  
  
Augenblicklich erfolgte die Antwort.  
  
"Deep Space four an Enterprise. Hier ist die Flugkontrolle. Wir bestätigen. Andockgenehmigung erteilt. Bitte bleiben sie in ihrer gegenwärtigen Position. Wir senden einen Leitstrahl."  
  
An der Oberseite des Pilzartigen Kopfsegments bildete sich ein langer Spalt. Warnleuchten blinkten auf, dann schoben sich die gewaltigen Flügel des Raumschotts auseinander. Gleichzeitig wurde ein stark gebündelter Traktorstrahl aktiviert, der die Enterprise erfasste und langsam auf die Station zuzog. Auf der Brücke deaktivierte Lieutenant Solur die Impulstriebwerke. Von nun an war die Steuerung Sache der Offiziere der Station. Immer näher kam die Station; und das Raumschott, das sich inzwischen zur Hälfte geöffnet hatte, ließ den Blick in den Innenraum zu. Das gigantische Kopfsegment hatte einen Durchmesser von beinahe zwanzig Kilometern und war komplett hohl. Hier befand sich der Raumhafen, in dem Raumschiffe aufs sogenannte Trockendock gezogen wurden, um Reparaturen zu überdauern. Auch gab es hier einen Nachfüllport für Antimaterie, die für den interstellaren Flug unerlässlich war. Aber auch für einen kurzen Aufenthalt, zum Beispiel um eine neue Crew an Bord zu nehmen, so wie in diesem Fall, war Deep Space four hier am Rande des Föderationsraumes erbaut worden.  
  
Jetzt stoppten die Raumtore. Das vordere Ende des Schiffes wurde in die Station gezogen. Meter um Meter verschwand die Enterprise in der riesigen Halle, in der man jetzt noch weiter Schiffe erkennen konnte. Insgesamt lagen fünf angedockte Raumschiffe vor ihnen.  
  
Die Sensoren meldeten, dass die Schotts hinter ihnen langsam wieder zufuhren. Sie waren in Deep Space four angekommen. Der Leitstrahl änderte die Richtung und zog die Enterprise zu einem der freien Dockplätze an der hinteren Wand der Halle.  
  
"Flugkontrolle an Enterprise. Ich heiße sie auf Deep Space four will- kommen. Hoffentlich haben sie einen angenehmen Aufenthalt."  
  
Die gesichtslose Stimme verstummte wieder.  
  
"Lieutenant, bereiten sie sie Steuerborddockpunkte vor und wenden sie das Schiff dementsprechend."  
  
Solur nickte bestätigend und machte sich dann wieder an ihre Konsole. Die Enterprise wandte sich langsam nach links, und näherte sich jetzt seitwärts der Hallenwand. An der Seite des Schiffes öffneten sich mehrere Stellen des Rumpfes, damit die Dockvorrichtung der Station das Schiff später Millimeter genau an den Dockpunkt heranführen konnte. Der Traktorstrahl bremste die Enterprise sanft ab und das Schiff trieb gegen die Wand. Ein leichtes Zittern durchlief die Brücke, als die Halterungen einrasteten. Einen Moment lang starrte Picard auf den Bildschirm, der jetzt nur noch eine Darstellung der Inneren Stationswand zeigte. Dann erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel.  
  
"Lieutenant, sie haben die Brücke. Commander, bitte begleiten sie mich auf das Haupthangardeck."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand mit dem ersten Offizier im Turbolift. Seit hundert Jahren war es Tradition bei der Sternenflotte, dass der neue Captain sein Schiff zum ersten Mal mit einem Shuttle besuchte. Der alte James Kirk hatte diese Tradition ins Leben gerufen, unabsichtlich. Kaum jemand wusste heute noch, wie es dazu gekommen war. Als Captain Kirk nach dem Umbau der ersten Enterprise zu seiner neuen Mission aufbrechen sollte, war das Schiff noch längst nicht fertig. Zu den noch nicht in Betrieb genommenen Systemen gehörte auch der Transporter und somit war Kirk gezwungen gewesen, sich mit einem Shuttle zu seiner Enterprise zu begeben. Als die beiden Offiziere jetzt dem Haupthangar betraten, war der diensthabende Flugschef gerade damit beschäftigt, das Raumtor zu öffnen. Nur noch ein Kraftfeld trennte Nog und Picard von dem Absoluten Vakuum, das in der Station herrschte. Würde Das Kraftfeld ausfallen, würde die ganze Luft mit allem was nicht Niet und Nagelfest war, einschließlich der beiden Offiziere ins Freie gezogen werden. Und das Ganze würde sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde abspielen. Von der Seite her kam jetzt ein Shuttle ins Blickfeld. Es war ein großes Personenshuttle vom Typ C7, ausgerichtet, für maximal acht Personen. Jetzt wendete das kleine Raumfahrzeug und kam direkt auf das Tor zu. Der Flugchef hantierte an seiner Konsole und ein Traktorstrahl wurde am Rand der Einflugsöffnung aktiviert. Genau so, wie die Enterprise eben in die Station gezogen worden war, überließ der Pilot der Shuttles die Steuerung jetzt dem Flugchef, der sie sicher an Bord manövrierte. Das Kraftfeld wanderte zurück und ließ das Shuttle Meter um Meter in das Schiff hinein. Sobald es sich komplett an Bord des Schiffes befand, wurde ein zweites Kraftfeld, hinter dem Shuttle aktiviert. Wie in einer riesigen Schleuse erfolgte dann der Druckausgleich, worauf das vordere Kraftfeld deaktiviert wurde. Die Raumfähre befand sich an Bord der Enterprise. Der Traktorstrahl verschwand, und das Shuttle schwebte ungefähr einen Meter über dem Boden des Hangardecks, genau zwischen zwei weiteren Shuttles, die am Boden standen. Picard konnte nun auch den Namen erkennen: USS Rocky Mountains. dahinter war die Registriernummer der Enterprise angebracht. Es gehörte also zur Schiffsausrüstung. Langsam senkte sich das kleine Schiff und setzte, ohne das man etwas davon hätte hören können, auf. Ein dreitoniges Pfeifen ertönte durch die Halle. Das war das typische Signal, mit dem sich ein hochrangiger Offizier an Bord eines Raumschiffes zum Dienst meldete. Die hintere Tür erhob sich mit einem feinen Summlaut und gab Stück für Stück den Blick auf die dahinterstehende Person frei.  
  
Zuerst wurden Schuhe und Hose sichtbar, dann kam das Uniformoberteil zum Vorschein, auch dies war eine Uniform wie aus der Zeit der Galaxy-Schiffe, so wie der Kommunikator. Zuletzt erschien der Kopf, dann stoppte die Tür. Aber was für ein Kopf war das. Er zog zwangsläufig alle Blicke auf sich. Das Gesicht war annähernd weiß mit einem leichten Cremeton vermischt. Die Haare waren kurz, dunkel und perfekt nach hinten gekämmt. Das ungewöhnlichste dieser Erscheinung mit den Rangabzeichen eines Sternenflottencaptains, waren seine Augen. Diese Augen nämlich, die fest dem Empfangskomitee entgegenblickten, waren golden. Auch schienen die Pupillen nicht richtig schwarz zu sein, sonder waren auf irgendeine unerklärliche Art und Weise heller.  
  
Picard hatte sich nach seiner ersten Überraschung wieder gefangen. "Willkommen an Bord, Captain Data."  
  
Er streckte dem Androiden, der inzwischen aus dem Shuttle herausgetreten war die Hand entgegen, die dieser sofort ergriff. Hinter Data verließen jetzt noch fünf weitere Personen den Shuttle. Er waren zwei Frauen und drei Männer, alle in Uniform. Der Androide trat zu ihnen hin.  
  
"Vielen Dank für die Begrüßung, Admiral. Darf ich ihnen nun den Rest der Führungscrew vorstellen ?"  
  
Nach einem kurzen Nicken des Admirals fuhr Data fort. Die Offiziere standen in einer Reihe und ihr Captain schritt die Front ab. Er trat zu dem Mann, der am linken Ende der Reihe stand.  
  
"Dies ist unser Chefingenieur, Ronald Santer. Daneben steht Lieutenant Kruton Tem, der Wissenschaftsoffizier." Er blickte Picard an. "Er ist ein Trill." Data ging zwei Schritte weiter. "Die Damen hier sind zum ersten unsere Bordärztin Doktor Nadine Clark und der Schiffscounselor Susanne LaCruix."  
  
Der Androide kam jetzt zu dem Mann ganz rechts. Dieser war sehr ungewöhnlich. Zwar war er eindeutig humanoide und Picard glaubte erkennen zu können, dass er von der Erde stammte, aber was an ihm so absolut nicht normal war, war die Tatsache, dass seine Füße nicht den Boden berührten. Die Beine hingen schlaff vom Körper herunter und der ganze Mann schwebte zwei Zentimeter über dem Deck.  
  
"Das ist mein zweiter Offizier, Lieutenant Commander George Pierce."  
  
Der fliegende Mann lächelte etwas zögerlich. Natürlich hatte er den verwunderten Blick des Admirals und seines kleinen Begleiters gesehen. Aber das war für ihn nichts neues. Er hatte seit seinem zehnten Lebensjahr eine seltene Krankheit, das das Mark der Wirbelsäule angriff und mit der Zeit zerstörte. Mit fünfzehn Jahren waren seine Beine vollständig gelähmt. Ein Freund von ihm, ein technischer Tüftler, hatte einen Antigravitationsgürtel entworfen und so konnte er auf einen Gravstuhl verzichten. Mit dem Gürtel war er viel mobiler. Er hatte sich von seiner Krankheit nie unterkriegen lassen, und als er erfahren hatte, dass bei der Sternenflotte, Leute mit den verschiedensten körperlichen Behinderungen ihren Dienst taten, hatte er sich für diesen Weg entschieden. Er hatte einmal gehört, dass es sogar einen blinden Captain gab, der mit Hilfe von zwei in die Augenhöhlen eingesetzten Prothesen sah. LaForge hieß er, wenn er sich nicht irrte. Er hatte hart arbeiten Müssen, wie alle Mitglieder der Sternenflotte, doch gerade wegen seiner Behinderung wusste er wie man kämpfen musste um etwas, was man wollte, zu erreichen.  
  
"Ich freue mich sie alle kennen zu lernen." Picard nickte der kleinen Gruppe zu, dann wandte er zu dem Ferengi um. "Das ist ihr erster Offizier, Commander Nog. Der Rest der schon an Bord befindlichen Führungscrew hält das Schiff."  
  
Dann wandte er sich wieder der Gruppe zu und tippte sich auf seinen neuen Kommunikator, den er zusammen mit der Uniform in seinem Quartier gefunden hatte.  
  
"Computer - Hier spricht Admiral Jean-Luc Picard, Stimmcode Alpha zwei fünf. Bitte Logbuch mitlaufen lassen. Ich übertrage hiermit, gemäß der mir übertragenen Order das Kommando der Enterprise an Captain Data."  
  
Er schaute seinen ehemaligen zweiten Offizier vielsagend an. Der reckte sich gerade und tippte sich an die Brust.  
  
"Hier spricht Captain Data NFN NMI, Stimmcode Bete drei eins. Ich akzeptiere das mir übertragene Kommando. Bitte bestätigen."  
  
"Übergabe bestätigt. Die USS Enterprise, Sternenflottenregistriernummer NCC 1701-E2 steht jetzt unter dem Kommando von Captain Data. Kommandocodes werden transferiert."  
  
Der Admiral zog den isolinearen Chip aus der Tasche seiner Uniform und reichte ihn dem Androiden. Jetzt würde er wenigstens erfahren, was sich für Befehle auf dem Chip befanden.  
  
"Bitte Captain. Dies sind ihre Befehle. Sie kommen direkt vom Oberkommando und sind unverzüglich auszuführen und selbstverständlich streng vertraulich zu behandeln."  
  
Data nahm den Chip entgegen und nickte. Auch er war begierig zu erfahren, wohin ihn die Sternenflotte schickte. Bis zur Ankunft des Schiffes auf der Station hatte er nicht einmal gewusst über welches Schiff er das Kommando erhalten hatte. Auch die Mission war geheim und erst jetzt wurde er und die Crew näheres erfahren.  
  
"Ich werde zuerst die Befehle studieren, Admiral, dann werden wir weitersehen. Ich berufe ein Treffen aller Führungsoffiziere in Fünfzehn Minuten in der Beobachtungslounche an."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Androide um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang des Haupthangardecks. Die sechs Offiziere folgten ihm. Picard war erstaunt. Er kannte Data nun schon seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren und in dieser Zeit hatte sich der Androide sehr verändert. Am Anfang war er nicht viel mehr als ein laufender Computer gewesen, zugegeben, ein Computer mit enormer Kapazität, aber eben doch nicht mehr. Sein größter Wunsch war es gewesen menschlich zu sein. Mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln hatte er dieses Ziel verfolgt und dabei selbst gar nicht gemerkt, dass gerade die Suche ihn zu einem Menschen gemacht hatte. Sicher, er war immer noch eine künstliche Lebensform, aber sein Verhalten hatte sich verändert. Und das wirkte sich auch nach außen aus. Seine Crewmitglieder sahen ihn immer mehr als ihresgleichen an. Ein großer Schritt in dieser Entwicklung, war der Emotionschip, den der Erbauer des Androiden, Doktor Noonian Soong extra für Data entworfen hatte. Auf Irrwegen war der Chip zu Data gekommen und als der ihn nach langem Zögern dann aktiviert hatte, war das wie eine Neugeburt gewesen. Plötzlich konnte er herzhaft über einen Witz lachen, oder auch selbst welche erzählen. Aber noch etwas war in ihm, zusammen mit den Emotionen, erwacht. Und das war ein Ungeheurer Ehrgeiz. Schon zu dieser Zeit hatte er es bis zum zweiten Offizier auf dem Flagschiff der Sternenflotte gebracht, aber das war nur aufgrund seiner großen Leistungsfähigkeit geschehen und nicht weil er selbst es unbedingt so gewollt hatte. Das änderte sich jetzt schlaghaft. Er wollte weiter kommen. Die Menschheit hatte so viel für ihn getan; jetzt war es, so fand er, an der Zeit es der Menschheit zurückzugeben. Und wie es schien, hatte er es nun geschafft. Er war Captain des besten Raumschiffes geworden, das die Sternenflotte besaß. Das Oberkommando vertraute ihm, einer Maschine, seine neue Geheimwaffe, sein neues Flagschiff an. Der Turbolift stoppte. Vor den Offizieren erstreckte sich die Brücke. Beinahe andächtig trat der neue Captain aus der Transportkapsel und schaute sich in dem großen Raum um.  
  
"Captain auf der Brücke !"  
  
Der erste Offizier machte seine Meldung, dann zeigte er dem Androiden den Weg zum Raum des Captain. Data wollte sofort seine Befehle lesen und das konnte er am besten in der ruhigen Abgeschiedenheit seines Büros. Während der Captain verschwand, verteilten sich seine Offiziere. Lieutenant Solur überließ die Steuerkonsole dem zweiten Offizier und trat auf das höher gelegene Achterdeck. Der Trill setzte sich an die OPS-Konsole und Picard führte Nog und Counselor LaCruix in die Kommandoebene. Die restlichen Mitglieder der Führungscrew stellten sich an die hinter Brückenwand und warteten. Inzwischen war die komplette Mannschaft an Bord gebeamt worden. Die Besatzung bestand jetzt aus eintausend-sechshundert-drei Personen. Wenn man die Familienmitglieder mitrechnete, die einige mitbrachten, so befanden sich genau zweitausend-vierhundert-achtundvierzig Personen an Bord der Enterprise. Diese unglaublich hohe Zahl übertraf alles je dagewesene. Noch nie hatten sich so viele Legewesen permanent auf einem Schiff der Sternenflotte aufgehalten. Picards Gehirn durchzuckte die Frage, wozu ein Schiff eine derart große Besatzung benötigte. Welche Mission setzte sie voraus. Sogar die schon gewaltigen Schiffe der Galaxy-Klasse, war in einer Ausnahmesituation, mit einer Notbesatzung von knapp zweihundert Personen, in allen Bereichen voll einsatzbereit gewesen. Die Tür vom Captainsbüro öffnete sich und ein sehr nachdenklich dreinschauender Data betrat die Brücke. Wie Tags zuvor hielt jetzt er den Chip in der Hand und drehte in zwischen den Fingern hin und her. Er bedeutete der Führungscrew und dem Admiral ihm zu folgen, dann ging er auf die Beobachtunglounge zu. Die Lounge war ein großer rechteckiger Raum, in dem sich außer dem langen Konferenz-Tisch und den Stühlen drum herum, nur ein Computerterminal befand. Lange Panoramafenster ermöglichten einen sehr schönen Ausblick auf die Sterne. Zur Zeit konnte man selbstverständlich nur das Innere der Raumstation sehen. Nachdem alle Offizier Platz genommen hatten begann der Captain.  
  
"Zunächst möchte ich feststellen, dass alles, was in diesem Raum gesprochen wird, unter absolute Geheimhaltungsstufe fällt. Nichts von dem, was sie in den nächsten Minuten zu hören bekommen, darf nach draußen, geschweigedenn an die Öffentlichkeit dringen."  
  
Data machte eine Pause um seinen Worten Gewicht zu geben.  
  
"Meine Befehle, die ich erst jetzt bekommen habe, kommen vom Oberkommando der Sternenflotte. Man hat allerdings in mein Ermessen gelegt, die Führungscrew ins Vertrauen zu ziehen."  
  
Ein leises Murmeln ging durch den Raum.  
  
"Wie sie alle selbst genau wissen, ist das Verhältnis der Föderation zum klingonischen Imperium inzwischen mehr als nur gespaltet. Unser Geheimdienst hat gemeldet, dass die Klingonen ihre Flotte in den letzten zehn Jahren sehr verstärkt haben. Wir vermuten, dass die Anzahl der Schiffe, mit der wir es im Kriegsfall zu tun bekommen würden, doppelt so hoch ist, wie noch zu Bündniszeiten. Sie alle sehen also wie besorgnisregend die Situation ist, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass wir in einen Zweifrontenkrieg gezogen werden könnten. Im Falle eines Krieges zwischen der Föderation und den Klingonen ist es wahrscheinlich, dass es sich die Romulaner nicht nehmen lassen werden, die ohnehin schon geschwächten Parteien anzugreifen. Für diesen Fall ist die Enterprise E2 gebaut worden. Absolut niemand weiß von der wirklichen Kapazität dieses Schiffes. Und so können wir es als gewinnbringende Geheimwaffe einsetzen."  
  
Data zog den Chip hervor und hielt ihn hoch bevor er weitersprach.  
  
"Dies meine Damen und Herren, sind die letzten Befehle, die das Oberkommando der Enterprise zukommen lässt. Nachdem wir Admiral Picard zur Erde zurückgebracht haben, wo er die einzige Verbindung zum Kommando sein wird, verschwindet dieses Raumschiff im Weltraum. Die Mission liegt dann einzig und allein in unseren Händen. Die einzige Begrenzung, die uns auferlegt wird, ist die oberste Direktive, die auch nach wie vor für uns Bestand hat. Dieses Schiff ist mit allem ausgerüstet, was die Sternenflotte zur Zeit zu bieten hat und es wird noch in seiner Rolle als Botschafter bestehen, selbst wenn die Föderation in einem Krieg zugrunde gegangen sein sollte."  
  
Captain Data setzte sich in seinen Sessel und schwieg. Auch die Offiziere ließen kein Wort hören, aber ihre Augen, ihre Gesten und das Zucken um ihre Münder sprach Bände. Es ließ vermuten, was in den Köpfen der Frauen und Männer vor sich ging. Sie waren alle Offiziere der Sternenflotte und als solche hatten sie einen Eid abgelegt. Sie wussten, dass der Dienst, den sie taten, im Ernstfall sogar ihren Tod bedeuten könnte. Und doch glaubten sie an das, was sie hier verkörperten. Sie alle ohne Ausnahme waren Idealisten. Jetzt hatte sich mit einem Schlag ihre ganze Zukunftssicht verändert. Sie sahen den Hintergrund der Rede, die Data gehalten hatte. Sie bedeutete, dass sie alle von nun an für immer auf diesem Schiff leben würden.  
  
"Sir, wie sollen wir unbemerkt über die Sicherheit der Föderation wachen, wenn nicht einmal unsere eigenen Kräfte etwas von uns wissen dürfen?" Commander Nog hielt es an der Zeit näheres über die Umstände zu erfahren. Als erster Offizier war er in erster Linie der Sicherheit des Schiffes verpflichtet und wie es aussah, würde es sehr schwer werden diese zu bewahren.  
  
"Ich bitte sie mir zu vertrauen. Ich weiß wie verwirrend das alles für sie ist, aber ich kann ihnen sagen, dass dieses Schiff sehr viel mehr zu leisten im Stande ist, als es zunächst vielleicht den Anschein macht. Sie alle sind Leiter eines Teilbereiches des Schiffes und damit gleichberechtigt. Die Kommandostruktur auf diesem Schiff wird einzigartig in der Geschichte der Föderation sein. Die letzte Entscheidung wird nach wie vor der Captain treffen, doch alle Maßnahmen, die wir ergreifen, sind in einem Rat, bestehend aus den hier anwesenden Personen, zu besprechen. Wir werden so etwas wie eine eigene Regierung darstellen, da wir von nun an völlig auf uns allein gestellt sein werden. Das war es, was ich ihnen persönlich sagen wollte. Sobald sich die Enterprise aus dem Raumdock herausbegeben haben wird, werden sie in ihren Computern die für sie notwendigen Informationen vorfinden. Übrigens besteht für die Mitglieder der Besatzung, die ihre Familien nicht mit an Bord gebracht haben die Möglichkeit, diese bei unserem Stop auf der Erde diese nachkommen zu lassen."  
  
Data erhob sich wieder. Er schaute seine Offiziere an, die schweigend um den Konferrenz-Tisch herumsaßen und auf die Wände starrten. Er hatte die Befehle gelesen und versucht deren Tragweite zu begreifen. Er war ein Androide, eine künstliche Lebensform und sein positronisches Gehirn arbeitete um ein vielfaches schneller und effizienter, als es das Gehirn eines biologischen Lebewesens im Stande währe. Und doch konnte er sich die möglichen Auswirkungen einer solchen Geheimwaffe kaum vorstellen. Aber jetzt hatte diese Sitzung lange genug gedauert. Es wurde Zeit, dass die Sache ins Rollen kam.  
  
"Jeder geht auf seinen Posten. Wir verlassen Deep Space four. Admiral, ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie mir auf der Brücke Gesellschaft leisten würden."  
  
Picard nickte und die Versammlung verließ die Beobachtungslunge. Der Chefingenieur, die Transporterchefin und Doktor Clark steuerten den Turboliftzugang an, die anderen nahmen ihre Stationen auf der Brücke ein. Nachdem der Captain sich auf dem Kommandosessel niedergelassen hatte, gönnte er sich nur eine kurze Atempause.  
  
"Lieutenant Tem, öffnen sie einen Kanal zur Station."  
  
"Aye Sir."  
  
"Hallo Deep Space four. Hier spricht der Captain der Enterprise. Wir sind bereit zum abdocken. Bitte bestätigen sie."  
  
"Hier ist die Flugkontrolle. Wir bestätigen. Sie können jederzeit starten. Abdockprozedur wurde eingeleitet. Sir - Wir wünschen einen angenehmen Flug."  
  
Die Stimme verstummte. Ein Rucken durchlief das Schiff, als sich die Andockklammern der Station vom Schiffsrumpf lösten. Auf dem Schirm war zu erkennen, wie sich das Raumschott öffnete.  
  
"Mr Pierce aktivieren sie die Manövrierdüsen. Bringen sie uns ganz langsam aus der Station heraus."  
  
Seitwärts stieß sich die Enterprise von der Stationswand ab, stoppte, um sofort wieder von neuem Fahrt aufzunehmen, diesmal direkt auf das riesige Schott zu. Sie glitten an den anderen angedockten Schiffen vorbei. Ein Shuttle kreuzte ihren Kurs, dann hatten die die Außenhülle erreicht. Wie eine Stunde zuvor, doch diesmal in andere Richtung, durchquerte die Enterprise das Raumschott.  
  
- - -  
  
Doktor Nadine Clark betrat die Krankenstation. Diese lag genau unter der Brücke, nur dreizehn Decks tiefer im Zentrum von Deck vierzehn. Der Haupttrakt bestand aus dem runden Behandlungssaal und den rund herum gelegenen Labor und Isolationsstationen. Ein weiterer separater Raum, war das Büro des Chefarztes. Aus diesem Raum aus würde sie in Zukunft die Krankenstation leiten. Im Behandlungsraum war Doktor Clark ihrem Stab begegnet. Es waren die besten Ärzte der Sternenflotte. Alle waren sie absolute Experten auf ihrem Gebiet. Mit dieser medizinischen Crew wurde dies hier das in dieser Hinsicht best ausgerüstete Raumschiff aller Zeiten sein. Sie sah sich tief durchatmend in ihrer neuen Wirkungsstätte um. Das Büro war ein kleiner, ziemlich nüchtern eingerichteter Raum ohne irgendeinen Anklang von Individualität. Sie nahm sich vor das zu ändern. Nadine war ein sehr romantischer Mensch. Für sie musste ihre Umgebung, und gerade die, in der sie sich häufig aufhielt, einen gewissen Grad an Gemütlichkeit vorweisen können. Aber zunächst hatte sie noch weit wichtigeres zu tun. Sie war für die Gesundheit der Besatzung zuständig. Und bei einer Mission, die an Anstrengung wohl nicht mehr zu überbieten war, musste sie sich so schnell wie nur möglich mit allem vertraut machen.  
  
"Medizinischer Computer ein. Stimmidentifizierung Clark, Nadine Doktor der Medizin. Berechtigungscode Beta zwei sieben."  
  
Die Frau hatte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch gesetzt und mit ihren Worten das dort eingelassene Computerterminal aktiviert. Jetzt ging sie die Dateien durch, auf der Suche nach etwas außergewöhnlichem. Was nicht sonderlich schwer war. Die Ärztin glaubte ihren Augen nicht mehr trauen zu können. Die Sternenflotte hatte anscheinend viel vor mit diesem Schiff. Sie waren ausgerüstet mit Medikamenten und technischen Geräten, um einen Zeitraum von fünfzig Jahren zu überbrücken, ohne Nachschub an Bord nehmen zu müssen. Im Falle einer vollständigen Vernichtung der Föderation würde die Enterprise in ein Generationenschiff umgewandelt werden. Sie würden die letzten Botschafter sein. Die Pläne für dieses Vorhaben waren vollständig in ihrem Computer gespeichert. Nadine dachte nach. Jetzt verstand sie, warum so viele Besatzungsmitglieder mit Familie an Bord waren. Sie war unverheiratet und hatte kein Kinder, aber aus ihren Daten ging hervor, dass es weit über fünfhundert Ehepaare und über dreihundertfünfzig Kinder an Bord gab. Das erklärte die ungewöhnlich hohe Zahl des medizinischen Personals. Offiziere der Sternenflotte wurden speziell für den langen Aufenthalt auf Raumschiffen geschult. Aber Zivilisten und vor allem Kinder waren weitaus anfälliger. nicht nur körperlich. Die Ärztin überkam Mitleid, wenn sie an die Schiffsberaterin dachte. Wahrscheinlich saß sie jetzt vor einem ähnlichen Bericht und dachte schaudernd an die ungeheuer große Menge potentiellen Patienten, die alle von ihr Hilf erwarteten. Dieselbe Aussicht sah sie auch für sich selbst. Aber wem nutzte es, wenn sie hier herumsaß und nachgrübelte. Seufzend richtete sie sich wieder auf, stemmte die Hände in den Rücken und machte sich daran, die Berichte durchzulesen.  
  
- - -  
  
Auf der Brücke nahm unterdessen alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Seit über einer Stunde befand sich die Enterprise jetzt auf Erdkurs. Die Warpmaschinen arbeiteten mit voller Kraft und das Schiff bewegte sich mit Warp acht seinem Heimatplanet entgegen. Lieutenant Robert DeFinio, der Sicherheitschef, saß an seiner Konsole und studierte das Schiff. Die Sicherheitsstation lag am hinteren Ende der Brücke und war noch etwas höher, als die schon erhöhte taktische Ebene. Wenn DeFinio aufblickte, konnte er mit einem Mal die gesamte Brücke überblicken, was sich sicher als sehr nützlich herausstellen würde. Der Mann in der gelblich-goldenen Uniform atmete tief durch. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau, freute er sich darüber an Bord zu sein. Shikara wusste noch nicht einmal, dass die Mission des Schiffes anscheinend unbegrenzt war. Und doch war ihr der Gedanke, auf einem Raumschiff zu leben, nicht so ganz geheuer. Natürlich hatte sie ihren Mann auf die Enterprise begleitet. So groß war ihre Abneigung gegen Raumschiffe nun doch nicht, aber Robert befürchtete eine arge Szene, wenn sie dahinter kam, dass sie eventuell nie wieder zur Erde zurückkehren würden. Sein Sohn war da ganz anders. Er war Feuer und Flamme gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass er mit seinen Eltern zu den Sternen fliegen würde. Mann, würden seine Freunde ihn beneiden. Er war ein sehr aktiver Knabe. Und langweilig würde es ihm auf dem Schiff sicher nicht werden. Schließlich gab es jede Menge andere Kinder, auch in seiner Altersgruppe. Die Bedenken seiner Frau waren seiner Meinung nach völlig unbegründet. Ein Raumschiff war heutzutage ein genauso gutes Zuhause wie ein Planet. Aber auch Shikara würde sich daran gewöhnen. Sie würden hier neue Freunde finden. Es würde wie eine kleine Welt sein, mit allem was man sich vorstellen konnte. Doch genau dieser Punkt bereitete ihm auch Kopfschmerzen. Er war der Sicherheitschef und musste für Ordnung sorgen. Das würde auf einem Schiff mit so vielen Zivilisten und Kindern an Bord gar nicht so leicht werden. Gerade Kinder stellten immer irgendwelche Dummheiten an und lächelnd dachte DeFinio daran, dass seine Hauptbeschäftigung darin bestehen würde, verlaufende Kinder zu ihren Eltern zurückzubringen oder ordinäre Schmierereien von den Wänden zu entfernen. Er nahm sich vor mit dem Leiter der Bordschule zu sprechen um in jeder Klasse einen speziellen Verhaltenskurs abzuhalten. So würden sie alle bald wissen, was es hieß auf der Enterprise wohnen zu dürfen. Robert dachte an seine eigene Kindheit. Seine Eltern hatten sich auf Omikron Theta kennen gelernt. Sie hatten, wie alle anderen Kolonisten auch, vor dem schrecklichen Kristallwesen fliehen müssen, das die gesamte Kolonie zerstörte. Geboren wurde er auf der Erde, wo sich seine Eltern nach der Flucht niederließen. Seine Mutter hatte die schrecklichen Erlebnisse nie ganz verarbeiten können und war kurz nach seiner Geburt gestorben. Sein Vater wurde nach ihrem Tod Berater einer Terraforming Mannschaft, die Planeten für die Besiedlung durch Menschen vorbereitete. So war er zu Pflegeeltern gekommen, wo er aufgezogen worden war. Seinen richtigen Vater hatte er nur selten zu Gesicht bekommen, aber wenn er kam, erzählte er von den großartigen Wundern, die das Weltall für die Menschen bereithielt. Und so kam es, dass der kleine Robert schon seit frühester Jugend zur Sternenflotte gewollt hatte. Er war ein ziemlich frühreifer Knirps gewesen und hatte die Aufnahmeprüfung mit knapp sechzehn Jahren bestanden. Fortan hatte er darauf zu gearbeitet, einmal Offizier zu werden. Hier auf diesem Schiff der Sicherheitschef zu sein, das sah er als den absoluten Höhepunkt in seiner Karriere an.  
  
Seine Konsole gab ein leises Piepsen von sich. Er schaute auf die Kontrollen und sah die Mitteilung, dass die Sensoren ein Signal empfangen hatten. Er schaute hinüber zu Lieutenant Solur. An ihrem Verhalten erkannte er, dass auch sie informiert worden war.  
  
"Sir - Sensorenalarm."  
  
Die Halbandorianerin machte Meldung.  
  
"Wir empfangen eine Botschaft. Code siebenundvierzig."  
  
"Können sie die Herkunft bestimmen ?"  
  
Picard musste sich zwingen nichts zu sagen. Es war schon merkwürdig für ihn auf der Brücke eines Raumschiffes zu sein, und nicht das Kommando inne zu haben. Aber Data machte das seiner Meinung nach sehr ordentlich. Souverän gab er seine Befehle und die Crew reagierte, als würden sie schon seit Jahren gemeinsam dienen.  
  
"Es kommt vom Oberkommando. Soll ich es in ihren Raum legen ?"  
  
"Nicht nötig. Spielen sie sie direkt hier ab."  
  
"Aber Sir. Code siebenundvierzig ist die höchste Sicherheitsstufe und ausschließlich für den Captain bestimmt."  
  
Dem ersten Offizier, der sich hier einmischte, war selbstverständlich klar, dass der Captain genau darüber Bescheid wusste, aber die Bemerkung war ihm einfach so heraus gerutscht. Als Ferengi konnte er sein sprachliches Temperament nur schwer zügeln.  
  
"Commander, sie haben doch gehört, was ich über die Kommandostruktur gesagt habe. Lieutenant bitte führen sie meinen Befehl aus und schalten sie einen Kanal in den Maschinenraum und in das Büro von Doktor Clark."  
  
Die junge Frau nickte.  
  
"Sir, wir empfangen lediglich ein Audiosignal. Nur eine Aufzeichnung. Es ist kein Kontakt mit der Quelle möglich."  
  
"In Ordnung. Danke Lieutenant. Spielen sie sie ab."  
  
Lieutenant Solur nahm ihren letzten Befehl vor, dann lehnte auch sie sich in ihren Sessel zurück.  
  
"Achtung - dies ist eine Mitteilung an alle im Dienst der Sternenflotte stehenden Raumschiffe. Die Föderation der vereinten Planeten wird hiermit offiziell in den Kriegszustand versetzt. Vom klingonischen Imperium wurde uns ein Code eins übersendet. Was das bedeutet wissen sie: Ein interstellarer Krieg ist nicht mehr abwendbar. Eine Flotte getarnter klingonischer Schlachtschiffe ist bis tief in unser Gebiet eingedrungen. In weniger als einer Föderationsstandartstunde wird die Erde von den Klingonen belagert sein. Das Oberkommando befielt allen Föderationsschiffen unverzüglich Kurs auf Sektor null null eins zu nehmen und mit höchstmöglicher Geschwindigkeit ins Sol-System zu kommen, um sich an den Verteidigungsmaßnahmen zu beteiligen. Dies ist keine Übung. Ich wiederhole. Dies ist keine Übung. Machen sie sich unverzüglich auf den Weg nach Sektor null null eins. Hier spricht Präsident Lolarkov. Oberkommando Ende."  
  
Für einen Moment herrschte Totenstille auf der Brücke der Enterprise, nur das Surren der Maschinen war zu hören. Dann lief ein Murmeln durch die Reihe der Offiziere. Sie alle hatten gewusst, dass es zu einem Ernstfall kommen konnte. Aber dass die Klingonen so schnell Schritte in die Richtung eines Krieges einschlagen würden, daran hatte niemand so richtig geglaubt. Der Krieg den die Föderation gegen das klingonische Imperium in der Vergangenheit geführt hatte, war entsetzlich gewesen. So viele Schiffe mit unzähligen Menschen und Klingonen an Bord waren zerstört worden. Doch dann war bei einer schrecklichen Katastrophe der klingonische Energieversorgungsmond Praxis explodiert und das Imperium war auf Hilfe von Außen angewiesen. Zunächst zögernd hatten sich die beiden Parteiengenähert, doch daraus war ein Bündnis entstanden, das Jahrzehnte  
  
überdauerte. Es war eine lange Friedensperiode gewesen, von der die letzten vierzehn Jahre allerdings sehr wacklig wurden. Doch jetzt schien die Situation völlig zu eskalieren. Durch das lange Bündnis wusste jetzt jeder alles vom anderen. es war zu vermuten, dass es ein langer zermürbender Konflikt werden würde, in dem jeder die Schwächen des anderen ausnutzen würde. Diesen Krieg wollte niemand in der Föderation. Und sie hatten geglaubt, dass auch die Klingonen eher davor zurückschreckten. Jetzt kam Leben in die Brückenbesatzung. jeder musste sich einfach Luft verschaffen. Data ließ seine Offiziere gewähren. Er wusste, wie wichtig dieses Verhalten für die meisten interligenten Lebensformen war. Er saß einfach schweigend da und wartete. Doch dann erhob er sich plötzlich und ging nach vorn auf den großen Hauptschirm zu. Direkt vor diesem blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. Die Offiziere verstummten Data strahlte eine ungeheure Selbstsicherheit aus. Sogar Picard wagte nicht irgendetwas zu sagen.  
  
"Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass wir auf das was wir soeben gehört haben, reagieren. Zwar hat uns die Sternenflotte uneingeschränkte Handlungsfreiheit gewährt, doch angesichts der großen Gefahr, in der die Föderation schwebt, steht es meiner Meinung nach außer Frage, dass wir sofort eingreifen. Wir haben den großen Vorteil, dass die gegnerische Seite nichts von uns weiß. Diesen Vorteil sollten wir nutzen. Ich glaube sie alle sind in diesem Punkt meiner Meinung und Unterstützen mich."  
  
Data blickte in die Runde. Diese Offiziere, die ihm unterstellt waren, waren ihm noch genauso unbekannt, wie sie ihn noch nicht als Captain kannten. Dieses Ereignis würde sie hoffentlich fest zusammenschweißen. Wenn nicht - ja dann war sowieso alles verloren. Doch soweit wollte er gar nicht denken. Er kehrte zu seinem Sessel zurück. Dabei fing er einen Blick von Admiral Picard auf. Dies war ein Mensch, den er schon lange kannte, und der ihn kannte. In seinen Augen glaubte der Androide Unterstützung erkennen zu können. Wenn jemand wusste, was es bedeutete mit einer neuen Crew in ein Abenteuer zu geraten, dann war es Datas ehemaliger Captain. Als dieser das Kommando über die Enterprise D übernommen hatte und kurz darauf mit den fast allmächtigen Wesen Q konfrontiert worden war, da hatte er seine Crew auch noch nicht gekannt. Und in den nächsten sieben Jahren waren sie zu einer Mannschaft geworden, die in allen Situationen fest zusammenhielt, und gemeinsam durch dick und dünn ging. Data war wieder bei seinem Sessel angekommen. Er aktivierte das Interkom.  
  
"Brücke an Maschinenraum. Mister Santer bitte kommen sie zur Lagebesprechung auf die Brücke. Data Ende."  
  
"Verstanden Sir."  
  
Der Chefingenieur tippte an seinen Kommunikator, um die Verbindung zu unterbrechen. Das war ja ein lebhafter erster Diensttag. Rauf auf das Schiff, zur Besprechung, ab in den Maschinenraum, zur nächste Besprechung. Aber zumindest konnte er sich nicht über Langeweile beschweren. Zuvor war er Chefingenieur auf einem Versorgungsschiff gewesen. Da hieß es nur von einer Kolonie zu nächsten fliegen. Nie war etwas aufregendes passiert. Aber das würde sich jetzt ändern. Schließlich war dies das Flagschiff und wenn man sich die Geschichte der Raumschiffe mit dem Namen Enterprise anschaute, dann konnte man feststellen, dass alle dies Raumschiffe interessante Werdegänge und spannende Missionen hatten. Ronald Santer war ein Lustiger Typ Anfang dreißig. Für diesen Posten war er ein wenig jung, aber er war eine Korrifäe im Bereich der Antriebstechnologie. Er hatte einen neuen Warpantrieb entwickelt, basierend auf dem Antrieb in den Schiffen der Intrepid-Klasse. Es war eine Tatsache. er war ein technisches Genie. Als seine Altergenossen noch im Sandkasten gesessen hatten, hatte er schon aus einer alten Antigraveinheit ein kleines Modellraumschiff gebastelt, das er vom Computer seines Vaters aus in die Gärten der Nachbarn gesteuert hatte und mit einem fein gebündelten Laserstrahl die Köpfe von den Blumen schnitt. Er hatte zwar gewaltigen Ärger bekommen, aber das spornte ihn nur noch mehr an, immer neues zu erfinden. Sein Lieblingsscherz war das technische Äquivalent des guten alten Stolperdrahts. Er befestigte einen winzigen, selbst entworfenen Emitter am Türrahmen. Sobald jemand durch die Tür trat, aktivierte eine Infrarotlichtschranke einen Traktorstrahl. Seinen großen Bruder hatte er damit regelmäßig auf die Matte geschickt. Was dem Verhältnis der beiden natürlich nicht sonderlich gut tat. Ansonsten waren er und Mirco die besten Freunde. Mirco Santer merkte sehr schnell, wie clever sein kleiner Bruder war. Mit seiner Hilfe war er zu seiner ersten Freundin gekommen. Ronald hatte den Computer des Mädchens angezapft und wichtige Informationen herausgeholt. Für die beiden Jungs bedeutete das, das Lesen des Tagebuchs. Der Chefingenieur hatte eine erlebnisreiche Kindheit gehabt, und entsprechend sah er das Leben. Er war ein unverbesserlicher Optimist, zwar nicht weltfremd, aber doch immer bereit in allem das Beste zu sehen. Es gab zwei Sätze die er nicht kannte: Das ist unmöglich und Das schaffe ich nie. Und das war auch das ganze Geheimnis seines Erfolgs. Da er sich immer sagte, dass es eine Lösung für ein Problem gab, und dass es seine einzige Aufgabe war diese Lösung zu finden, war es auch in den meisten Fällen so, dass er sie fand. Und doch konnte er auch Niederlagen einstecken. Wenn etwas total schiefgelaufen war, dann gab er sich mit dem zufrieden, was er erreicht hatte. Mit dieser Mentalität hatte er es bis hier her gebracht. Bis in diesen Maschinenraum auf diesem Schiff.  
  
Ronald Santer verließ die Hauptkonsole und schritt quer durch den Raum auf den Zugang des Turboliftes zu. Also würde er zu Brücke fahren. Der Captain sollte nur aufpassen, dass die Transportkapseln nicht wegen der Dauerbelastung heißliefen´.  
  
"Hauptbrücke."  
  
Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. Er war unterwegs.  
  
- - -  
  
Auf der Brücke hatte Captain Data inzwischen den Befehl gegeben, die Geschwindigkeit auf Warp acht Komma sechs zu erhöhen. Das war immer noch nicht die Maximalleistung der Maschinen, aber Data wollte nicht riskieren, dass es zu einem Warpkernbruch kam. Und das würde unweigerlich geschehen, wenn der Warpkern so früh schon einer solchen Belastung ausgesetzt wurde. So würden sie noch fünfzehn Stunden bis zur Heimatwelt der Mensche benötigen. Zu lange, viel zu lange. Mit jeder Minute näherte sich die Streitmacht der Klingonen weiter der Erde und es stand zu befürchten, dass sie nicht tatenlos in Orbit um den Planeten herumschweben würden.  
  
"Lieutenant Tem, haben sie inzwischen eine Kommunikationsverbindung zum Oberkommando?"  
  
"Nein Sir. Ich bekomme zurzeit auf keiner Frequenz etwas herein. Es scheint, als wäre die gesamte Kommunikation gestört."  
  
"Versuchen sie es weiter."  
  
Der Trill wandte sich wieder der OPS-Konsole zu und suchte in dem Wust von statische Interferenzen, die das Weltall ausstrahlte nach einem künstlichen Signal. So leer hatte er den Subraum noch nie erlebt. Sonst waren immer irgendwelche Kommunikationsechos zu hören. Wie hatten die Klingonen den Subraum so abgeschirmt?  
  
Im Hintergrund zischte etwas. Jemand verließ den Turbolift und näherte sich mit schnellen Schritten der Kommandoebene. Es war Lieutenant Commander Santer. Ihm stand die Ungeduld ins Gesicht geschrieben. Die Fahrt in der Transportkapsel war ihm ewig vorgekommen. Jetzt stand er vor dem Captain, der keine Anstalten machte ihn zu Luft kommen zu lassen. Der Androide sah seinen Chefingenieur an, dann begann er zu sprechen.  
  
"Sie haben sich mit ihren Befehlen vertraut gemacht Commander ?"  
  
Der Chefingenieur konnte nur nicken. Data erhob sich.  
  
"Meine Damen und Herren. Angesichts der Lage denke ich sind sie alle meiner Meinung, wenn ich vorschlage zur Erde zurückzukehren und die Verteidigung des Planeten zu unterstützen."  
  
Bestätigendes Murmeln durchlief die Brücke.  
  
"Sie haben ja alle schon auf ihren speziellen Gebieten herausgefunden, was dieses Schiff zu leisten imstande ist Wir werden alle zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel einsetzten Mittel einsetzten, um die Erde zu schützten. Commander Santer - sind wir bereit den Trans-Warpantrieb zu aktivieren?"  
  
Jetzt war dem Chefingenieur endlich klar, was er auf der Brücke sollte. Dieser neue Antrieb, dieser T-Warpantrieb würde es ihnen erlauben viel schneller als herkömmlich ihr Ziel zu erreichen.  
  
"An sich schon Captain. Aber wir müssen dafür das Warpfeld völlig neu kalibrieren und das geht nur bei inaktivem Warpkern."  
  
Bis jetzt hatte Admiral Picard geschwiegen, doch jetzt hielt er es an der Zeit sich einzuschalten.  
  
"Was bitte schön ist ein Trans-Warpantrieb. Ich habe noch nie etwas davon gehört."  
  
Santer ergriff die Gelegenheit.  
  
"Der T-Warpantrieb basiert auf inzwischen schon alten Theorien. Die ersten Versuche wurden bereits vor neunzig Jahren gestartet. Das erste Schiff mit einem solchen Antrieb war die USS Exelsior. Aber nachdem die Versuche sämtlich fehlschlugen, wurde das Projekt schließlich eingestellt."  
  
"Und wie funktioniert er ?"  
  
"Nun an sich ist es ein ganz normaler Warpantrieb, nur dass für die Energieerzeugung nicht Wasserstoff und Antiwasserstoff, sondern Sauerstoff und Antisauerstoff benutzt wird. Die riesigen Energiemengen, die bei der Reaktion dieser beiden Stoffe entstehen erzeigen kontrollierbare Fluktuationen im Warpfeld. das Schiff dematerialisiert und springt in den Subraum. Allerdings nur für den hundertsten Teil einer Nanosekunde. Dann materialisiert das Schiff wieder und der Prozess beginnt von vorn. Je mehr Energie erzeugt wird, umso öfter springt das Schiff und wird damit auch immer schneller. Die errechnete Höchstleistung unseres Antriebs liegt bei achtzigtausend Sprüngen in der Sekunde, Das entspricht dem T-Warpfaktor sieben Komma sieben drei. In Warp umgerechnet wären das Warp neun Komma, dann kommen sechs neunen und dann sieben drei."  
  
Der Chefingenieur unterbrach seinen Vortrag. Picard war sehr beeindruckt. Die Möglichkeit den Subraum für den Transport von Materie zu benutzen, war faszinierend. Funksignale wurden im Subraum immer schneller, je mehr Energie zugefügt wurde. Vielleicht würde es auf dies Art und Weise einmal möglich sein, die große Barriere, die die Milchstraße umgab zu durchbrechen, und auf eine intergalaktische Reise zu gehen.  
  
Captain Data stand der Kopf zurzeit nicht nach wissenschaftlichen Vorträgen. Er hatte den Chefingenieur zu Ende sprechen lassen, aber er ließ es nicht zu einer Reaktion seitens der Offiziere kommen.  
  
"Das ist alles sehr faszinierend Mr Santer, aber im Augenblick in- terressiert mich nur, wie lange sie brauchen den Antrieb zu aktivieren. Und zwar präzise."  
  
"Wenn wir augenblicklich mit der Rekalibrierung des Warpfeldes beginnen, können wir die Systeme in neunzig Minuten wieder hochfahren. In dieser Zeit werden wir allerdings vollkommen ungeschützt sein, da wir mit inaktivem Warpkern werde genug Energie für die Waffensystemen noch für die Schutzschilde aufbringen können. Mit der Hilfsenergie werden wir die Schilde nur bei vierzig Prozent halten können. Eher noch weniger."  
  
Der Captain nickte. Ihm war die Gefahr natürlich bewusst. Sie befanden sich nicht weit genug von der Erde entfernt, um ausschließen zu konnten, dass sie von der Streitmacht der Klingonen nicht entdeckt wurden. Aber dieses Risiko mussten sie scheinbar eingehen. Der zweite Offizier, Pierce, hatte recht nachdenklich an seiner Konsole gesessen. Ihm brannte ein wichtiger Einwand auf der Zunge und er wollte damit nicht hinter dem Berg halten.  
  
"Aber wenn sie sagen," begann er in Commander Santers Richtung zu sprechen, "dass sie neunzig Minuten für die Aktivierung des T-Warpantriebs benötigen. dann kommen wir doch auch zu spät zur Erde. Die Klingonenverbände werden den Planten in einer guten halben Stunde erreicht haben."  
  
"Ja. Wir werden sie nicht mehr abfangen werden. Aber sie vergessen einen wichtigen Punkt. Mit unserer gegenwärtigen Geschwindigkeit werden wir die Erde erst in weit über vierzehn Stunden erreichen. Wenn wir hingegen den Trans-Warpantrieb benutzen, wird der Flug nach Sektor null null eins nur knappe fünf Minuten dauern, so das wir im Ganzen nur fünfundneunzig Minuten von jetzt an brauchen und wir so dreizehn Stunden eher bei der Erde bereitstehen können."  
  
Picard schaute noch nicht ganz überzeugt.  
  
"Das alles klingt ja ganz vielversprechend, aber mir gefällt der Gedanke, dass wir ein einhalb Stunden den Klingonen hilflos ausgeliefert sind, überhaupt nicht."  
  
Auch der Admiral stand inzwischen hinter der Steuerkonsole, wo sich auch der Captain und Santer befand. Data setzte erneut an.  
  
"Dieses unangenehme Gefühl haben wir alle. Aber ich denke wir werden es riskieren müssen."  
  
Er machte eine Pause als wartete er auf weitere Einwände.  
  
"Commander Pierce - vollständiger Stop. Systeme deaktivieren.  
  
"Aye Sir - Wir haben gestoppt."  
  
"Lieutenant Tem, leiten sie soviel Energie wie sie von den Hilfsgeneratoren bekommen können in die Schutzschilde und Deflektoren."  
  
Jetzt sprach Data wieder zu Santer.  
  
"Können sie die Rekalibrierung des Warpfeldes von der Brücke aus vornehmen?"  
  
"Zum größten Teil schon. Aber wenn der Antrieb abgekühlt ist, muß ich für die Feinabstimmung in die Reaktionskammer hinein. Ach ehe ich es vergesse. Dies ist unser erster und einziger Versuch ich habe also keine Erfahrungswerte und kann die Feineinstellung nicht perfekt abstimmen. Ich kann ihnen also nicht versprechen, dass wir volle Leistung erreichen werden. Wahrscheinlich ist es, dass wir bis T-Warpfaktor sechs hinaufgehen können. Auf keinen Fall mehr."  
  
"In Ordnung Commander. Machen sie sich an die Arbeit. In neunzig Minuten will ich ein startbereites Schiff. Haben sie verstanden ?"  
  
Aye - Sir !"  
  
Lieutenant Commander Santer drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und trat die Rampe, die er eben herabgekommen war, wieder hinauf. Sein Ziel war die technische Konsole in hinteren Bereich der Brücke. Sie war dafür da, um im Notfall alle Operationen vom Maschinenraum auf die Brücke zu legen. Jetzt hatte das den Vorteil, dass Santer nicht mehr zurück aufs Maschinendeck musste und so seine Arbeit nicht noch weiter verzögert wurde.  
  
"Computer - Maschinenkontrolle zur Brücke durchstellen."  
  
Auf der Konsole leuchtete ein gelbliches Feld auf, das Santer berührte. Sofort wurde die Schalteinheit aktiviert und die Hauptmaske der Maschinenkontrolle erschien. Ganz oben wurde der Status des Schiffes angezeigt. Die Enterprise hielt ihre Position konstant an denselben Koordinaten. Eine weitere Anzeige deutete darauf hin, dass der Warpantrieb deaktiviert worden war.  
  
"Öffne Konfiguration für Trans-Warpantrieb."  
  
"Dies ist ein geschütztes Programm. Bitte identifizieren sie sich."  
  
"Hier spricht Lieutenant Commander Ronald Santer, Chefingenieur. Bitte bestätigen."  
  
"Bestätigung erfolgt. Sie dürfen fortfahren, Commander."  
  
Santer berührte erneut die Konsole und diesmal änderte sich die Konfiguration. Auf den ersten Blick sah sie wie eine normale Warpkontrolle aus, aber es gab doch Unterschiede. Santer begann seine Befehle einzutippen. Die Sache kam ins Rollen. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Tamira – Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass es inzwischen so lange her ist, dass ich diese Geschichte geschrieben habe, dass ich deine Fragen so aus dem Stehgreif gar nicht alle beantworten kann. Ich muss mich selber mal wieder einlesen (schäm). Aber ich kann dir verraten, das wer tot und wer lebendig ist, in dieser Geschichte noch nicht zu hundert Prozent feststeht, das wirst du bald noch mitbekommen.  
  
Viel Spaß  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir außer einigen der Nebencharaktere. Alle Rechte liegen bei Paramount Pictures und den Erben von Gene Roddenberry (er ruhe in Frieden).  
  
STAR TREK  
  
GIANT  
  
KAPITEL 4  
  
Im Hauptmaschinenraum der Enterprise standen alle Arbeiter und Ingenieure um eine Öffnung in der Abdeckung der Materie - Antimateriereaktionskammer herum. Aus der Öffnung heraus klang ein fröhliches Pfeifen. Chefingenieur Ronald Santer bei der Arbeit. Seit der Abschaltung des Warpantriebes waren gut achtzig Minuten vergangen und es sah so aus, las könne Santer seinen selbst gesteckten Zeitplan einhalten. Der Chefingenieur steckte in einer ziemlich engen Röhre und richtete den Diliziumkristall neu aus. Glücklicherweise müsste er das nicht öfter machen. Wenn es einmal funktioniert hatte, konnte man die Ausrichtung dem Computer überlassen. Jetzt erschienen die Füße Santers. Zwei seiner Mitarbeiter griffen zu und halfen ihm, sich aus der Kammer zu befreien. Kaum stand er auf den Beinen als er sich auf den Kommunikator tippte.  
  
"Santer an Brücke."  
  
"Sprechen sie Commander."  
  
Das war die Stimme des Captain gewesen.  
  
"Sir, wir haben die Rekalibrierung abgeschlossen. Der Computer geht noch ein paar Testsimulationen durch. In drei Minuten können sie die Systeme wieder hochfahren."  
  
"Verstanden Maschinenraum. Gute Arbeit. Data Ende."  
  
Santer trat vom Antrieb zurück und ging in den kleineren Nebenraum, in dem sich die Hauptkonsole befand. Auf dem großen Display erschienen die vom Computer errechneten Testdaten. Alle Daten lagen innerhalb der Toleranzgrenzen. Der Chefingenieur war selbst überrascht, wie genau er die Idealwerte getroffen zu haben schien. Bei diesen Werten würden sie genau vier Minuten und achtunddreißig Sekunden benötigen um ihr Ziel, die Erde, zu erreichen. Der Computer meldete, dass er die letzte Testreihe erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatte. Jetzt oder nie. Santer warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den inaktiven Warpkern, dann initiierte er die Starsequenz. Ein durchdringendes, tiefes Summen durchdrang das Maschinendeck. Ein endgültiger Start konnte nur von der Brücke aus vorgenommen werden. Er stellte die Kontrollen zur Brücke durch.  
  
"Captain - Wir sind soweit. Sie können den Antrieb in Betrieb nehmen. Der Kern steht bereits unter Energie."  
  
"Verstanden. Wir leiten Systemstart ein. Bleiben sie zur Kontrolle im Maschinenraum."  
  
Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen. Santer setzte sich und wartete.  
  
- - -  
  
Auf der Brücke gab Data seine Befehle und der Wissenschaftsoffizier, Lieutenant Tem, gab die Startsequenz ein. Auf Commander Pierce´ Konsole wurde es wieder hell. Das Schiff war bereit, wieder Fahrt aufzunehmen. Wenn jemand aus einem der hinteren Fenster der Untertasse schaute, so bot sich ihm ein tolles Schauspiel. Zwischen den beiden Warppylonen, an denen sich die Warpgondeln befanden, schoben sich, gewissermaßen auf dem Rücken der Enterprise, zwei Schotts auseinander. Es entstand eine knapp neunzig Meter lange und zwanzig Meter breite Öffnung, aus dem sich, wie mit einem Aufzug, ein Gegenstand schob, der wie die kleinere Ausgabe einer Warpgondel aussah. Der Unterschied war, dass ihm der Bussard-Kollektor am vorderen Ende fehlte, und das die Spulen nicht nach den Seiten und nach hinten ausgerichtet waren, wie bei seinen beiden großen Brüdern´, sondern nach oben zeigten. Nach etwa zehn Sekunden rastete die Gondel ein, die Sequenz war abgeschlossen. das Sirren, saß eine zeitlang auf dem ganzen Schiff zu hören gewesen war, klang ab, bis es schließlich ganz verstummte. Der reibungslose Ablauf überraschte Picard. Der Admiral wusste selbst nicht warum, aber irgendwie hatte er damit gerechnet, dass mehr von dem Ganzen zu spüren sein würde.  
  
Er saß jetzt in der Kommandoebene, links vom Captain auf dem Platz, der eigentlich dem Schiffscounselor vorbehalten war. Doch die Beraterin mit dem so schön französisch klingenden Namen LaCroix hatte sich bereitwillig vertreiben lassen. Sie war von Kindheit an sehr streng erzogen worden und so kam es, dass sie sehr viel von Disziplin und Einhaltung der Rangordnung hielt. So war ihre Berufswahl eigentlich sehr verwunderlich. Als sie zur Sternenflotte gegangen war hatten alle, sie eingeschlossen, geglaubt, dass sie eine Laufbahn als Sicherheitsoffizier einschlagen würde. Doch dann hatte sie ihren Hang zu Psychologie entdeckt. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass sie trotz ihrer Strenge, oder vielleicht gerade wegen ihr, gut mit Menschen umgehen konnte und oft beruhigend auf sie wirkte. Also hatte sie ihre bisherigen Bemühungen aufgegeben und hatte in dieser neuen Richtung weitergearbeitet. Und nicht zu ihrem Schaden, wie es schien. Sie war immerhin Lieutenant Commander und fünfte in der Rangfolge der Führungscrew.  
  
Jetzt hatte sie sich auf einen der Besuchersitze in der Kommandoebene zurückgezogen und beobachtete das Verhalten der Offiziere. Für sie als Psychologin war besonders Admiral Picard interessant. Dieser Mann, der eigentlich damit gerechnet hatte, den Rest seines Lebens in seinem Büro auf der Erde zu verbringen, wurde jetzt mit dem hier konfrontiert. Für alle hier an Bord war dieses Schiff etwas Überwältigendes, aber für den Admiral traf dies im Besonderen zu.  
  
Sie beobachtete ihn genau. Er sah aus, als würde er sich mit einem Gedanken auseinandersetzen, der ihn schon längere Zeit beschäftigte. Und sie hatte Recht. Seit ihm Santer die Theorie des Trans-Warpantriebes nähegebracht hatte, hatte er so das Gefühl als ob daran irgend etwas gewaltig stank. dann war ihm eingefallen, was es war und jetzt, wo sie kurz davor standen den Antrieb zu benutzten, musste er einfach seinen Einwand vorbringen.  
  
"Mir geht da ein Problem durch den Kopf."  
  
Er begann zu Data gerichtet.  
  
"Wenn wir die Erde in fünf Minuten erreichen wollen, würde das nach Commander Santers Darlegungen in etwa dem T-Warpfaktor fünf Komma sechs entsprechen. Diese Geschwindigkeit aber ist so groß, dass das Schiff unmöglich um eventuell im Kurs liegende Sterne oder Planeten herummanövrieren kann. Außerdem ist kein Deflektor des Universums so stark um bei der Geschwindigkeit Kleinstkometen oder auch nur interstellaren Wasserstoff abzuweisen. Wir würden durchlöchert werden wie ein Schweizer Käse, noch ehe wir auch nur ein einziges Lichtjahr weitergekommen währen."  
  
Data schaute seinen ehemaligen Captain an und um seine blassen Lippen zuckte so etwas wie ein Lächeln. Aber interessant war die Frage schon. Zumindest für jemanden, der die Antwort noch nicht kannte. Data begann.  
  
"Nun, das ist selbstverständlich ein Problem. Aber die Entwicklungsabteilung hat eine Lösung gefunden. Dieses Schiff ist ausgerüstet mit einer Tarnvorrichtung des Pegasus-Typs."  
  
Picard horcht auf. Das war allerdings ein Lösung, wenn auch eine sehr gewagte. Bei einem Pegasustarnschild, den die Föderation vor etwa fünfundzwanzig Jahren entgegen des Vertrages von Algeron, entwickelt hatte, wurde ein Schiff nicht nur für Augen und Sensoren unsichtbar, auch die Materie des Schiffes wurde so umgewandelt, dass sie gewöhnliche Materie durchdringen konnte. Auf diese Weise konnte das Schiff ohne Hindernisse, Schnurrgeradehaus fliegen.  
  
"Aber das verstößt gegen den Vertrag von Algeron. Die Föderation darf ihre Schiffe nicht tarnen. Die einzige Ausnahme war die USS Defiant und das auch nur im Gamma-Quadranten."  
  
"Wie schon gesagt. Die Enterprise untersteht nicht der Sternenflotte und ist somit auch nicht an die Bestimmungen des Vertrages von Algeron gebunden. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass die Rechtsabteilung hiermit eine ziemlich harte Nuss zu knacken hatte. Wie dem auch sei. Wir haben schon genug kostbare Zeit verloren. Die Klingonen haben jetzt die Erde wahrscheinlich schon erreicht. Wir müssen aufbrechen, wenn wir nicht doch noch zu spät kommen wollen."  
  
Der Androide hatte seine letzten Worte so energisch gesagt, dass niemand es wagte zu wiedersprechen. Selbst Picard hielt es für angebracht den Mund zu halten. Data hatte Recht. Es blieb wirklich keine Zeit mehr für kleinkarierte Diskussionen. Alles was jetzt noch zählte, war so schnell es ging zur Erde zu gelangen. Wenn es sein musste, auch mit illegalen Mitteln.  
  
"Lieutenant Solur, sobald sie den Tarnschild aktivieren, können sie die Energie aus den Deflektoren nehmen. So - wir sind soweit. Lieutenant - - Tarnschild hoch !"  
  
Mit einem leichten flackern verschwand die Enterprise. Es sah aus, als würde eine Wolke vom Wind auseinander geblasen werden.  
  
"Commander Pierce, setzten sie Kurs auf Sektor null null eins. Geschwindigkeit, T-Warpfaktor fünf Komma fünf."  
  
"Kurs und Geschwindigkeit liegen an, Sir."  
  
"Beschleunigen!"  
  
Für die Anwesenden auf der Brücke geschah gar nichts Ungewöhnliches. Doch jemand, der sich außerhalb der Enterprise befunden hätte, hätte ein Bild gesehen, dass er Zeit seines Lebens nicht mehr vergessen hätte. Trotz dass das Schiff getarnt war, konnte man für einen winzigen Augenblick seine Umrisse in einem strahlenden Weiß erkennen. Dann zog sich die Erscheinung zu einem kleinen, leuchtenden, weißen Punkt zusammen und raste mit unvorstellbarer Geschwindigkeit in die Unendlichen Weiten des Alls hinein. Schon nachdem der Punkt für das menschliche Auge nicht mehr zu erkennen war, schien das gesamte Universum in einer gewaltigen energetischen Entladung zu explodieren. dann war es still. Die Enterprise hatte ihre Reise zur Erde angetreten  
  
Im Hauptmaschinenraum ballte Chefingenieur Santer triumphierend die Faust. Alle Anzeigen wiesen auf eine normale Funktion des Antriebs hin. Alle Messwerte lagen innerhalb der Toleranzgrenzen und alle internen Sensoren berichteten von einem einwandfreien Zustand des gesamten Schiffes. Hinter Santer sah man den Warpkern. Dieser bot allerdings einen sehr merkwürdigen Anblick. Bei der Reaktion von Materie und Antimaterie wurde eine, in dieser Intensität völlig ungefährliche, Art von strahlung erzeugt, die das menschliche Auge als blaues Licht wahrnahm. Dieser Farbton war typisch und hatte sich seit den ersten Versuchen mit dieser Art von Energiegewinnung nicht mehr verändert; bis heute. Die beiden transparenten Zu- Leitungsröhren, oben und unten an der Reaktionskammer, strahlten in einem Hellen Grün, das in regelmäßigen Abständen von einem vorzuckendem Fokus durchbrochen wurde. Die Ingenieure bewunderten das Schauspiel ohne dabei ihre Anzeigen aus den Augen zu verlieren.  
  
"Maschinenraum an Brücke. Alle Systeme laufen normal. Wir werden die Erde in von nun an genau vier Minuten und zweiundvierzig Sekunden erreichen."  
  
"Danke Commander. Ach eine Frage noch. Wie lange werden sie brauchen, bis wir nach der Deaktivierung des T-Warpantriebs wieder mit normal Warp fliegen können?"  
  
"Genau das ist unser Problem, Captain. Das hin und herschalten zwischen den beiden Antrieben, wird von jetzt an jedes Mal in etwa siebzig Minuten beanspruchen. das heißt, wenn wir es eilig haben, wie in diesem Fall, müssen wir das Ziel so genau anvisieren, dass wir nach Beendigung des Transfers den Rest der Strecke mit Impulsgeschwindigkeit zurücklegen können."  
  
"Ich habe verstanden. Machen sie weiter Commander. Data Ende."  
  
Und während sich Santer im Maschinenraum wieder über die Hauptkonsole beugte, lehnte sich der Captain auf der Brücke zurück, legte die Fingerkuppen aneinander und dachte einen kurzen Moment lang sehr angestrengt nach.  
  
"Commander Pierce - haben sie das gehört?"  
  
"Aye, Sir."  
  
"Fliegen sie uns so dicht wie möglich an die Erde heran, bevor sie den Transfer verlassen. aber lassen sie auch dann noch den Tarnschild aktiviert und starten sie sofort die Impulstriebwerke."  
  
"Verstanden, Captain."  
  
Der zweite Offizier schaute auf seine Konsole, auf der ständig die Zeit bis zum Zielpunkt eingeblendet war. Noch drei Minuten zwanzig Sekunden. Die Hände des Commanders schwitzten. Wenn er den Antrieb auch nur einen Moment zu früh oder zu spät deaktivierte, würden sie zu weit vom Heimatplaneten der Menschheit zum Still- stand kommen, um diesen noch rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Zwar war dieses Manöver computerunterstützt, aber letztendlich war er der Offizier, der an der Steuerkonsole saß und zur richtigen Zeit den richtigen Knopf drücken musste. Wenn er es gekonnt hätte, so hätte er jetzt mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden getrommelt; eine Eigenschaft, die er als Kind gehabt hatte. damals, als er noch zwei gesunde Beine gehabt hatte. Als er vor Jahren einmal wieder seine Gehirnströme hatte messen lassen, hatte die Ätzte festgestellt, das sein Gehirn in Stresssituationen immer noch die Befehle für diese impulsiven und unterbewussten Bewegungen abgab. Doch durch seine beschädigte Wirbelsäule kamen die Befehle nicht in den Muskeln seiner Beine an. Es war seltsam. Manchmal, wenn es vollkommen dunkel war, dann hatte er die feste Überzeugung mit seinen Beinen eine Bewegung ausgeführt zu haben. Doch es war jedes Mal nur ein Echo seines Willens gewesen. Teile des unterbewussten Denkens, das für die Muskelaktivität zuständig war, traten in die bewusste Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit des Gehirns ein. Dieser Prozess war nicht selten, aber es war lediglich der Wunsch eine körperliche Behinderung überwinden zu können.  
  
Der zweite Offizier riss sich aus seinen Gedanken. Seine Konsole zeigte noch knappe zweieinhalb Minuten bis zum Zielpunkt an. Pierce bemerkte Commander Nog, der sich von hinten genähert hatte, und jetzt seitlich von ihm stand. Der Ferengi hatte es auf seinem Sitz wohl nicht mehr ausgehalten. Diese Spannung war unerträglich. Und als erster Offizier konnte Nog zurzeit nichts zur Situation beitragen. Also hatte er beschlossen einen kleinen Rundgang über die Brücke zu machen. Gerade war er bei Commander Pierce angekommen, als dieser eine ruckartige Bewegung machte, als wolle er damit einen lästigen Gedanken, der ihn schon längere Zeit quälte, abschütteln.  
  
"Wie ist unser Status, Commander?"  
  
Einen Momentlang schien es, als müsse sich Pierce vergewissern, dass wirklich er angesprochen wurde.  
  
"Sir, alle Werte normal. Noch zwei Minuten sechzehn Sekunden bis zum Erreichen der Zielkoordinaten."  
  
Der erste Offizier nickte, dann wandte er sich nach links und ging auf Lieutenant Tem zu, der hinter der OPS-Konsole saß und sämtliche Schiffsfunktionen überwachte. Pierce ließ die aufgestaute Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen und wurde ganze fünf Zentimeter kleiner. Nach diesem kleinen Schock war er wieder hellwach. Ein Blick auf die Konsole verriet ihm, dass weitere zwanzig Sekunden vergangen waren und das Schiff der Erde wieder ein großes Stück näher gekommen war. Pierce schaute dem Ferengi nach. Auch als Commander war er vor diesen kleinen Schrecksekunden, wenn man plötzlich unerwartet von einem Vorgesetzten überrasch wurde, nicht gefeit. Früher hatte er gedacht, dass das spätestens als Lieutenant aufhören würde. Aber er durfte sich nicht schon wieder von seinen Gedanken ablenken lassen. Er blickte zum großen Schirm auf. Dieser zeigte ein außergewöhnliches Bild. Im Zentrum des Schirms, in der Region, in die sie der Kurs des Schiffes führte, war ein vollkommen leerer Bereich zu sehen. Nur die Schwärze des Weltalls war zu erkennen. Außerhalb dieses Bereiches wurden die Sterne, die sie passierten, zu so langen Streifen gezogen, so dass die ganze Darstellung wie ein riesiger strahlender Stern aussah, dessen einzelne Strahlen ständig verschwanden, um sich neu zu formieren und anders aufzubauen.  
  
Noch eine Minute vierzig Sekunden bis zur Erde. Lieutenant Tem, der Trill und die für die Taktik zuständige Grida Solur waren immer noch damit beschäftigt einen Funkkontakt zum Oberkommando der Sternenflotte herzustellen.  
  
"Sir - Ich empfange eine seltsame Art von Subrauminterferenz. Es besteht ein eindeutiges Muster."  
  
"Eine neue Art der Kommunikationscodierung ?"  
  
"Sehr gut möglich. Aber der Computer findet keine Möglichkeit der Decodierung."  
  
"Danke Lieutenant. Mr Pierce, wie lange noch ?"  
  
"Eine Minute zehn, Captain."  
  
Data nickte.  
  
"Vergessen sie nicht den Tarnschild aktiviert zu lassen, Lieutenant Solur. Wir werden ihn nur senken, wenn wir feuern müssen."  
  
Der Captain aktivierte das Interkom.  
  
"Captain an Besatzung. Alarmstufe Rot. Bitte begeben sie sich unverzüglich in ihre Quartiere oder die ausgeschriebenen Schutzräume. Das Schiff ist klar zum Gefecht. Die Notfallschotts werden sich in einer Minute schließen. Brücke Ende."  
  
Und noch fünfundvierzig Sekunden. Während Solur und Tem geschäftig auf ihren Konsolen herumtippten, saß der Rest der Führungscrew, und wahrscheinlich auch alle anderen Personen an Bord des Schiffen, auf ihren Plätzen und warteten auf die Dinge, die da kommen sollten. Commander George Pierce ließ seine Kontrollen jetzt nicht mehr aus den Augen. Dreißig Sekunden.  
  
"Captain ich beginne jetzt mit den Vorbereitungen zum Start der Impulstriebwerke."  
  
Zwanzig Sekunden. Pierce gab die notwendigen Daten in die Konsole ein. Die Sekunden verstrichen, jetzt waren es nur noch zehn. Ein letzter Befehl; noch sieben.  
  
"Sir - wir sind soweit."  
  
Drei, zwei, eins . . . .  
  
"Jetzt !"  
  
Das Zählwerk stand auf Null. Der recht Zeigefinger des zweiten Offiziers lag sekundenlang auf dem Sensorpunkt, mit dem er den Trans-Warpantrieb deaktiviert hatte. Die Darstellung auf dem Hauptbildschirm war schlagartig normal geworden. Pierce bewegte sich.  
  
"T-Warp deaktiviert. Wir fliegen mit vollem Impuls."  
  
"Danke Commander. Lieutenant Tem ?"  
  
"Wir haben Sichtkontakt zur Erde bei Vergrößerungsfaktor dreitausend."  
  
"Auf den Schirm."  
  
Der Trill führte den Befehl aus und schon war die Erde zu sehen. Aber wie sah sie aus. Überall im Orbit zuckten Phaserentladungen. Der planetare Schutzschild war aktiviert und die Verteidigungsanlagen auf dem Erdtrabanten liefen auf Hochtouren. Soweit das Auge reichte sah man klingonische Schlachtkreuzer. Die Schiffe der Sternenflotte hatten sich formiert und schlugen zurück, aber der Angriff kam zu überraschend und die Übermacht war demoralisierend. So, wie es zu Zeit stand, sah es nicht gut für die Föderation aus.  
  
"Lieutenant Tem, haben wir inzwischen Funkverbindung?"  
  
"Nein Sir. Aber ich weiß jetzt wieso. Die Klingonen haben ein dichtes Feld von Tachyonen um die Erde herum aufgebaut. Kein Subraumsignal schafft es da durch."  
  
"Und ihre Interferenzen ?"  
  
"Stammen von außerhalb dieses Feldes und eindeutig von den Klingonen. Ich vermute, so koordinieren sie ihre Taktik."  
  
Tem verstummte. Picard störte noch etwas an dem Tachyonenfeld.  
  
"Dieses Feld, das die Klingonen aufgebaut haben, kann uns das enttarnen? Auf der Enterprise-D haben wir mal ein Netzt aus Tachi-onpartiktelstahlen dazu benutzt um getarnte Romulaner Schiffe zu entdecken."  
  
Tem schaute den Admiral der sich so lange zurückgehalten hatte, an.  
  
"Wenn es die Klingonen darauf anlegen getarnte Schiffe zu orten, werden sie uns entdecken, wenn wir das Feld durchbrechen. Aber das macht gar nichts. Wenn wir das Feld erreicht haben, dann sind wir auch mitten in den Kampfhandlungen. Dann ist es egal ob die Klingonen wissen ob wir da sind, oder nicht. Außer dem könnten sie uns immer noch für eins ihrer eigenen Schiffe halten, dass aus irgendeinem Grund noch getarnt ist."  
  
Kruton Tem wandte sich wieder seinen Berechnungen zu. Etappenweise nahm er die Vergrößerung aus der Darstellung des Hauptbildschirms. Wenn in All Geräusche übertragen werden würden, dann würden sie den Kampf jetzt schon hören.  
  
"Commander Pierce, setzten sie einen Kurs auf die am heftigst umkämpfte Region. Lieutenant Tem, stellen sie sämtliche Funkaktivität ein. Wir spielen toter Mann."  
  
Ein zweifaches Aye Sir war zu hören ansonsten blieb es still auf der Brücke. Es war soweit. Die Enterprise-E2 näherte sich ihrem ersten Einsatz. Es herrscht diese andächtige Stille, die charakteristisch war für die letzten Augenblicke vor einem Kampf. Durch das Gesicht des Captains lief ein leichtes Zucken, dann wurde es irgendwie ausdruckslos. Jetzt ähnelte er wieder dem Data, den Picard von früher kannte. Der Admiral wusste, was geschehen war. Der Androide hatte angesichts der herannahenden Ereignisse seinen Emotionschip deaktiviert. Jetzt war er der perfekte Captain. Keine Angst, keine Voreingenommenheit und auch kein Zorn würden jetzt die Entscheidungen Datas beeinflussen. Die Enterprise, diese gigantische Kampfmaschine, stand jetzt unter dem Kommando eines Computers, der nur von Logik und Erfahrung geleitet wurde. Picard sah ihn scharf an.  
  
"So gut wie sie möchte ich es auch einmal haben."  
  
Data warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, ohne dabei die Miene zu verziehen. Er hatte schon oft bemerkt, dass die Menschen ihn darum beneideten, dass er seine Gefühle einfach, sozusagen auf Knopfdruck, abschalten konnte. das war schon so gewesen, als er noch gar keine Gefühle besessen hatte. Es war schon seltsam. Sein größter Traum war es gewesen, endlich wie ein Mensch lachen oder weinen zu können und diese Wesen, die diese wunderbaren Gaben von Natur aus hatten, wollten sie in allen möglichen Situationen loswerden. Damals hatte Data das nicht verstanden, doch heute wusste er, wie stark Emotionen in die Entscheidungsfähigkeit eingreifen konnten.  
  
Nog war unterdessen zu seinem Platz zurückgekehrt. Er wartete mit Spannung auf den Bevorstehenden Kampf. Es war nicht der erste Kampf gegen die Klingonen, den er erlebte. Als er noch mit seinem Vater Rom und seinem Onkel, dem Barbesitzer Quark auf Deep-Space nine lebte, hatten die Klingonen die Station angegriffen, weil sich die Sternenflotte nicht an dem Krieg gegen Cardassia Prime beteiligen wollte. Die Schiffe der Klingonen waren reihenweise zerschossen worden. Aber nur, weil der Gegner nicht mit solch massivem Wiederstand gerechnet hatte. Die Klingonen hatte geglaubt, sie sei vollkommen wehrlos, aber das sie für den Kampf gegen das Dominion des Gamma-Quadranten neu aufgerüstet war, hatten sie den Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite. Diesmal würde es nicht so einfach werden. Zwar wussten die Klingonen nichts von der Existent der Enterprise, aber sie waren zahlenmäßig weit überlegen. Wenn nicht ein kleines Wunder geschah, dann sah es schlecht, sehr schlecht aus. Und wer glaubte heutzutage noch an Wunder.  
  
Die Darstellung auf dem Wandschirm hatte sich nicht verändert. Aber das lag daran, dass die Vergrößerung nach und nach heraus genommen worden war. In Wirklichkeit waren sie der Erde wieder ein gewaltiges Stück näher gekommen. Die großen Ohren des Ferengi fingen leicht zu vibrieren an. An der Konsole der Sicherheitsstation informierte Lieutenant Robert DeFinio routinemäßig die Krankenstation über die Situation. Er sah wie Lieutenant Solur nach und nach die Waffensysteme des Schiffes aktivierte. Auf dem Schirm zeigte sich jetzt eine Region, in der die Verteidigung schwächer wurde. Die Übermacht der Klingonen war einfach zu stark. Gerade konnte man sehen, wie ein Schiff der Föderation explodierte. Es war ein relativ kleines Schiff, aber auch auf diesem hatten Menschen gedient. Menschen die auf der Erde Familien hatten. Dieser Krieg zeigte schnell seine hässliche Fratze. Warum mussten immer erst Menschen sterben? Und das Massaker ging weiter. Ein riesigen Schlachtschiff der Klingonen verlor die Kontrolle über seine Triebwerke und driftete auf die Erde zu. Vom planetaren Schutzschild nur leicht verzögert, verglühte es noch in der oberen Atmosphäre. Auf diesem Schiff waren mit Sicherheit weit über sechshundert Klingonen gewesen.  
  
Lieutenant Tem hob ruckartig den Kopf. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über versucht den klingonischen Kommunikationscode zu knacken. Jetzt hatte er es endlich geschafft.  
  
"Captain, es ist mir gelungen, den seltsamen Subraumcode zu entschlüsseln."  
  
"Ich dachte der Computer hätte keinen Ansatzpunkt für eine Decodierung."  
  
"Das ist richtig Sir. Der Computer hat es auch nicht geschaft. Der Code ist einfach zu leicht, um in der Standartprozedur des Computers beinhaltet zu sein. Aber das Muster kam mir bekannt vor. In meiner Jugend habe ich mich mit alten Formen der Kommunikation beschäftigt. Dieser Code wurde im neunzehnten und zwanzigsten Jahrhundert auf der Erde benutzt. Er wurde nach seinem Erfinder allgemein als Morse-Code bezeichnet. Er basiert auf einem binären System von aufeinander folgenden langen und kurzen Impulsen."  
  
Data verdrehte die Augen. Dieser Tem war schlimmer als er.  
  
"Ich weiß was Morse Zeichen sind, danke Lieutenant. Was viel wichtiger ist; was bedeuten sie?"  
  
"Es sind alles Zahlen. Flug- und Zielkoordinaten. Es scheint, als würde eine getarnte Basis der Klingonen die Schlacht koordinieren."  
  
Das war wirklich überaus clever. Aber die Erkenntnis half ihnen kein bisschen, solange sie nicht wussten, wo sich diese Basis befand. Aber Data hatte gar keine Zeit, alle Möglichkeiten, die sich ihm erboten genau durchzudenken, denn schon wieder kam eine Meldung. Diesmal von Commander Pierce.  
  
"Sir, wir erreichen in wenigen Sekunden Gefechtsdistanz."  
  
"Gut Mr Pierce. Lieutenant Solur, auf meinen Befehl hin deaktivieren sie die Tarnvorrichtung und beginnen ohne weitere Aufforderung sofort zu feuern. Haben sie verstanden?"  
  
"Aye Sir !"  
  
Grida Solur musste sich zwingen nichts Weiteres zu sagen, aber in dieser Situation war es wichtiger zu handeln anstatt zu reden. Aber selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, sie hätte doch nichts mehr sagen können. Denn in der nächsten Sekunde geschahen eine Vielzahl von Ereignissen, so dass es allen die Sprache verschlug. Direkt vor der Enterprise enttarnte sich ein romulanischer Bird of Prey. Sofort eröffnete er das Feuer auf eines der klingonischen Schlachtschiffe, das gerade dabei war, einem sowieso schon wehrlos geschossenen Kreuzer der Sternenflotte den Rest zu geben. das geschah zu plötzlich, als das die Enterprise noch hätte ausweichen können. im entmaterialisiertem Zustand durchdrang das Schiff der Giant-Klasse den Romulaner. Die Sensoren empfingen gerade noch, wie die Klingonen mit dem Beschuss des Romulanerschiffes begannen, dann versagten für einen Moment alle Geräte auf der Brücke der Enterprise. Als nach einem Augenblick der Dunkelheit alles wieder normal schien, glaubten die Offiziere ihren Sinnen nicht mehr trauen zu können. Der Wandschirm zeigte es und die Sensoren bestätigten es. Die Schiffe der Menschen und die der Klingonen waren mit einem Schlag verschwunden. Stattdessen schwebte im Orbit um die Erde ein riesiger Borgwürfel. Auf der Brücke war es totenstill. Nur eine Person sagte etwas.  
  
"Merde."  
  
Jetzt sah man ein zweites Raumschiff. Eindeutig ein Schiff der Sternenflotte. Selbst aus der Entfernung konnte man erkennen, dass es sich um ein Schiff der Galaxy-Klasse handelte. Es stand unter heftigem Beschuss durch den Borgkreuzer. Zwar feuerten sie zurück, aber es war klar zu sehen, dass die Menschen wohl keine Chance hatten.  
  
Zum Glücke hatte Data seinen Emotionschip deaktiviert, sonst wäre er genauso starr gewesen, wie der Rest der Brückenbesatzung. So aber hatte er sich in Sekundenschnelle wieder völlig gefangen.  
  
"Lieutenant Solur, deaktivieren sie auf gar keinen Fall den Tarnschild. Commander Pierce, bringen sie uns in Gefechtsposition."  
  
Er schaute seine Offiziere an.  
  
"Mister Tem, ich wünsche so schell wie möglich einen Bericht."  
  
Die Brückencrew machte sich an die Arbeit, währen draußen die ungleiche Schlacht weiterging. Das Föderationsschiff schien seinen Antrieb verloren zu haben. es bewegte sich nur nach mit Manövrierdüsen. Jetzt gab es an der Unterseite der Kampfsektion eine leichte Explosion. Der Warpantrieb des Schiffes, gefolgt von mehreren Antimaterieaufbewahrungskapseln wurde ins All katapultiert. Circa vier Kilometer vom Rumpf des Schiffes entfernt explodierte der Reaktor. Das Sternenflottenschiff wurde heftig durcheinandergerüttelt und selbst auf der Brücke der Enterprise waren die Auswirkungen der Detonation zu verspüren. Das Borgschiff jedoch zeigte keine Reaktion auf den Warpkernbruch. Es fuhr fort, das nun völlig wehrlose Schiff zu beschießen. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Schilde immer schwächer wurden. noch ein paar wenige Treffer und sie würden ganz zusammenbrechen.  
  
"Sir, wir sind in Gefechtsposition."  
  
"Danke Mr Pierce."  
  
Endlich. Die Brückencrew der Enterprise saß gewissermaßen auf Kohlen. Datas Befehle schallten souverän über die Brücke.  
  
"Lieutenant Solur lassen sie den Tarnschild fallen und beginnen sie mit dem Beschuss. Wir spielen jetzt die Ersatzzielscheibe."  
  
"Aye Sir."  
  
Wie aus dem Nichts erschien das Schiff der Giant-Klasse fünfzigtausend Kilometer von dem Borgschiff entfernt. Sofort stellte dieses seinen Beschuss auf das andere Schiff ein, wandte sich schwerfällig um und richtete seine Waffensysteme auf die Enterprise. Trotz ihrer Größe war die Enterprise sehr wendig, und die Erfahrung mit den Borg hatte sie gelehrt, wie mit ihnen umzugehen war. Lieutenant Solur landete Treffer um Treffer. Ohne jedoch den Borg einen schwereren Schaden zufügen zu können. Jetzt meldete sich Tem.  
  
"Sir, das da draußen ist keine von den Klingonen oder Romulanern erzeugte Illusion. Die Sensoren arbeiten einwandfrei und melden, dass die Borg wirklich da sind."  
  
Picard konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Wenn es um die Borg ging, dann kannte er kein Pardon.  
  
"Aber wir haben das Kollektiv vor vierzehn Jahren zerstört. Mit dem Tod ihrer Anführerin sind alle Borg auf einen Schlag zu Individuen geworden. Sie konnten unmöglich so schnell wieder eine Streitmacht zur Erde schicken."  
  
Picard wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben. Er hatte so gehofft, dass endlich alles vorbei sei und jetzt ging es wieder los. Tem sah sich dem Ausbruch des Admirals hilflos gegenüber.  
  
"Weder ich noch der Computer können das erklären, Sir. Tatsache ist, dass die Borg da draußen sind."  
  
Die ganze Brücke geriet ins Schwanken. Sie waren ein wenig heftiger getroffen worden. Aber es hatte keine schweren Schäden gegeben. Data sah sehr nachdenklich aus. Nun erhob er sich.  
  
"Computer - Brückengefechtskonfiguration. Berechtigung Data Gamma vier."  
  
"Bestätigt. Konfiguration in fünf Sekunden."  
  
Alle Anwesenden auf der Brücke erhoben sich jetzt aus ihren Sitzen. Nachdem die fünf Sekunden verstrichen waren, geschah etwas sehr seltsames auf der Brücke. Die gesamten Sessel wurden plötzlich weg gebeamt. Doch die Offiziere blieben nicht stehen. Sie setzten sich wieder. Die Körper wurden von Traktorstrahlen in sitzender Position festgehalten. So konnten sie weiter arbeiten, aber ein erneuter Stoß, ausgelöst von den Waffensystemen der Borg, konnte sie nun nicht mehr aus den Sesseln schleudern. Wieder sprach Data.  
  
"Lieutenant Solur, sind die Gravitonmienen einsatzbereit?"  
  
Die Andorianerin nickte. Diese Mienen waren noch eine neue Erfindung der Sternenflotte. Bei der Explosion entwickelte sich ein Gravitationsfeld, ähnlich stark wie bei einem schwarzen Loch. Die Anziehung war so stark, dass ein Schiff, das im Inneren des Feldes gefangen war, nicht aus eigener Kraft entkommen konnte. Wenn sich die Mienen dabei synchron dabei bewegten, wurde das Schiff unfreiwillig in einen Kurs gezwungen.  
  
"Die Mienen sind jederzeit einsatzbereit - Sir."  
  
"Gut. Programmieren sie Kurs drei sieben neun acht vier Komma eins. Wir schicken sie genau in die Sonne."  
  
Solur gab die Abschusssequenz ein und Sekunden später verließen sechs Mienen durch den vorderen Torpedolouncher das Schiff. Außerhalb des Rumpfes formierten sie sich zu einem Kreis, der auf das Borgschiff zuflog. Sie überholten das Schiff und einen Augenblick später explodierte der hintere Teil einer jeden der Mienen. Die vorderen Teile änderten jetzt den Kurs und rasten immer noch in starrer Formation auf die Sonne zu. Vergeblich versuchten die Borg die Mienen mit ihren Waffen zu zerstören, aber das ungeheure Schwerefeld dieser neuen Föderationswaffe störte die Systeme des Kollektivschiffes so sehr, dass ein Zielen und treffen unmöglich wurde.  
  
Auf der Brücke der Enterprise konnte man den Triumph spüren. Doch jetzt gab es noch andere Probleme. Das beschädigte Sternenflottenschiff zum Beispiel. Das seltsame daran war, dass es keine Transpondersignale aussandte. Sie konnten auch keine Sternenflottenmarkierungen erkennen. Sollte das Schiff etwa eine Falle der Borg sein? Jetzt drehte sich das Schiff der Galaxy- Klasse mit Hilfe der Manövrierdüsen zu ihnen um. Es machte ein trauriges Bild. Die Warpgondeln waren dunkel und tot. Auf den meisten Decks waren keine erleuchteten Fenster zu sehen. Stellenweise schienen die Lebenserhaltungssysteme ausgefallen zu sein. An der Außenhaut zeigten sich an mehreren Stellen Brüche. Wieder zündeten die Düsen, diesmal die hinteren, und unendlich langsam kam das Schiff auf sie zu.  
  
"Sir, das Schiff sendet immer noch nicht. Wahrscheinlich sind die Funksysteme ausgefallen."  
  
Der Captain nickte. Dann gab er ein Zeichen, worauf sich alle Offiziere erhoben. Nach einer Sekunde erschienen die Sessel wieder. Die Brücke war im Normalzustand. Lieutenant Tem fand im Subraum nur den Automatischen Hilferuf der Borg. Sogar der wunderliche Code der Klingonen war verschwunden. Das brachte ihn zurück zu der Frage, wohin die Schiffe eigentlich alle verschwunden waren. Dass die Klingonen nicht mehr zu sehen waren, konnte er sich noch erklären, schließlich besaßen ihre Schiffe Tarnvorrichtungen. Aber was war mit den Menschen?  
  
Auf der Konsole des Trills begann jetzt eine Anzeige zu blinken. Kein Zweifel. Sie wurden von dem andern Schiff gerufen. Reichlich spät. Hier war irgendetwas nicht ganz normal.  
  
"Sir, wir empfangen einen Ruf."  
  
"Danke Lieutenant. Auf den Schirm."  
  
Die Darstellung der Erde verschwand und stattdessen sah man das Innere der Brücke des Schiffes, das immer noch auf sie zuflog. In Picard kamen mit einem Schlag Hunderte von Erinnerungen hoch. In der Mitte der Brücke stand ein Mann. Seine Uniform erinnerte nur noch entfernt an die Uniform der Sternenflotte. Auch die Abzeichen waren Picard und den anderen nicht bekannt. Nun trat der Mann auf sie zu und begann zu sprechen.  
  
"Ich bin Captain Chakotey vom Flagschiff der vereinten Kampfverbände. Ich verlang, dass sie sich identifizieren."  
  
Es war ein wenig lächerlich. Dieser Captain war wirklich nicht in der Position um Forderungen zu stellen. Außerdem war das Ganze mehr als merkwürdig. Nog kannte den Namen, den der Captain als den seinigen angegeben hatte. Chakotey stand bei der Sternenflotte unter dem Verdacht Captain beim Marquis zu sein, als diese extreme Gruppe noch im Grenzgebiet zwischen der Föderation und dem cardassianischen Imperium ihr Unwesen trieb. da war dieser Mann regelrecht gefürchtet. Aber dann war sein Schiff gleichzeitig mit der USS Voyager plötzlich verschwunden. Die Sternenflotte hatte eigentlich immer damit gerechnet, dass Chakotey tot war. Sein Schiff war vom Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte infiltriert worden und der Agent hätte sich, würde er noch leben, sicherlich gemeldet haben.  
  
Aber sollten sie ihren Willen doch haben. Data hatte nichts dagegen sich zu identifizieren. Er stand auf und ging auf das Bild des angeblichen Captain Chakoteys zu.  
  
"Ich bin Captain Data. Ich kommandiere das Föderationsflagschiff Enterprise. Bitte erklären sie ihre Anwesenheit."  
  
In dem Augenblick, in dem Chakotey den Androiden gesehen hatte, riss er vor Überraschung die Augen auf. Jetzt wo Date zuende gesprochen hatte, gab er seinem OPS-Offizier ein Zeichen. Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen. Die Brückencrew der Enterprise schaute sich erstaunt gegenseitig an. was war in diesen Captain gefahren? er hatte ein Gesicht gemacht, als hätte er gerade einen Geist gesehen. Data wanderte zu seinem Sessel zurück.  
  
"Sir, die Sensoren melden, dass auf dem Schiff in spätestens sieben Minuten die Lebenserhaltungssysteme zusammenbrechen, wenn sie keine Energie von außen bekommen."  
  
"Danke Mister Tem. Einen Kanal öffnen. Auch wenn es seltsam ist, wir müssen dem Schiff helfen."  
  
Solur tippte auf ihrer Konsole herum und nach einer Sekunde erschien der fremde Captain wieder auf dem Schirm. Er schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben. Jedenfalls schaute er nicht mehr so verblüfft, wie noch vor einer Minute.  
  
"Es tut mit leid, dass ich die Verbindung eben so übereilt abgebrochen habe, aber ich bitte sie meine Situation zu verstehen. Erst tauchen sie aus dem Nichts auf, vertreiben die Borg und behaupten dann auch noch ihr Schiff hieße Enterprise. Das ist nämlich völlig unmöglich. Dieses Schiff hier trägt diesen Namen. Ich bin Captain der USS Enterprise. Unsere alte Sternenflottenregistriernummer war einmal NCC 1701-D.  
  
Picard musste sich Mühe geben, nicht aus dem Sessel zu springen. Das sollte wohl ein sehr schlechter Scherz sein. Die Enterprise-D, sein Schiff war abgestürzt. daran gab es überhaupt gar keinen Zweifel. Die Untertassensektion lag bis heute zerborsten weit weg von der Erde auf einen fremden Planeten. Was fiel diesem Captain eigentlich ein, eine derartige Geschmacklosigkeit in die Welt zu setzen? Aber es sollte noch schlimmer kommen. Man sah, wie sich auf der Brücke der angeblichen Enterprise der Zugang zum hinteren Turboliftschacht öffnete. Heraus trat ein großer, dunkelhaariger Mann. Er trat schnell die Backbordrampe zur Kommandoebene herunter. Der Androide war unfähig etwas zu sagen.  
  
"Hier sehen sie den zweiten Grund meiner Verwirrung."  
  
Chakotey hatte wieder zu sprechen begonnen.  
  
"Hier sehen sie meinen ersten Offizier. Commander Data."  
  
- - -  
  
Die beiden Androiden standen sich in der Beobachtunslounch gegenüber. Es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob einer von ihnen eine Nachbildung war. Ihr Aussehen war absolut identisch. Hätte Captain Data seinen Emotionschip aktiviert gehabt, er hätte bestimmt nicht so ruhig reagiert, als er sein Ebenbild auf dem Schirm gesehen hatte. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass es eventuell Lore sein könnte. Datas Bruder. Doch das war vollkommen unmöglich. Data selbst hatte sein Vorgängermodell vernichtet. Also Lore konnte er schon mal nicht sein. Aber wer dann? Hatte sein Erbauer, Doktor Noonian Soong, noch weiter Androiden gebaut, von denen Data nichts wusste? Diese und andere Fragen waren durch sein positronisches Gehirn gezuckt. Aber dann hatte er sich auch schon wieder gefangen.  
  
Und jetzt war der zweite Data hier. Der erste hatte ihn, zusammen mit Captain Chakotey auf die Enterprise E2 eingeladen. Erstaunlicherweise hatten die beiden die Einladung kurzerhand angenommen.  
  
Die angebliche Enterprise D wurde bereits mit Energie versorgt. Die Lebenserhaltungssysteme auf den unbeschädigten Decks waren stabil und somit war das Schiff erst einmal außer Gefahr. Die Offiziere setzten sich um den Konferenztisch der Beobachtungslounche. Gerade wollte Captain Data beginnen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Picard eintrat. Der Admiral hatte sich eben auf der Brücke sehr zurückgehalten, und so kam es, dass er von dem fremden Captain nicht bemerkt worden war. Als Chakotey den Admiral jetzt sah, geschah etwas sehr merkwürdiges. Er sprang auf, zog seinen Phaser, den er sich nicht hatte abnehmen lassen, hervor und wollte gerade feuern, als er im letzten Moment von zwei Androiden aufgehalten wurde. Bei der ganzen Aktion hatte er die Augen vor Entsetzen und Hass aufgerissen. Als er in seinen Sessel zurückgedrängt wurde, flüsterte er ein Wort, das Picard bis ins Mark erschaudern ließ.  
  
"Locutus!"  
  
Wieder einmal wurde Picard mit seiner dunklen Vergangenheit als Borg konfrontiert. Er hatte diesen Abschnitt seines Lebens noch immer nicht vollständig verarbeitet und das würde er auch wohl sein Leben lang nicht mehr fertig bringen. Er wandte sich an Chakotey.  
  
"Was soll das Captain. Mein Name ist Jean-Luc Picard, Admiral beim Kommando der Sternenflotte. Mit ihrem tätlichen Angriff haben sie eine schwere Straftat begangen."  
  
"Sternenflotte, welche Sternenflotte?"  
  
Chakotey hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt.  
  
"Seit über achtzehn Jahren gibt es keine Sternenflotte mehr. In welchem Quadranten haben sie sich den versteckt?"  
  
Picard näherte sich ihm vorsichtig. Auf der Stirn trug er eine Tätowierung. Er war der Nachfahre alter, nordamerikanischer Indianer.  
  
"Was soll der Unsinn? Wir hatten noch vor zwei Stunden Kontakt zum Oberkommando. Die Erde wurde von einer Kampfflotte der Klingonen bedroht und mit einem Schlag war das alles verschwunden und jetzt behaupten sie die Sternenflotte sein vor achtzehn Jahren aufgelöst worden."  
  
"Nicht aufgelöst. Vernichtet. Ich vermute, sie haben unser Logbuch in ihren Computer übertragen."  
  
Captain Data wusste nicht, was er von diesem Mann halten sollte. Aber er hatte Recht. Vielleicht würde das Logbuch des seltsamen Captains Antworten auf die Vielen Fragen, die aufgeworfen worden waren, geben.  
  
"Selbstverständlich haben wir das. Das gehört zur Standartprozedur bei der Auffindung eines nicht mehr einsatzfähigen Schiffes."  
  
Chakotey nickte.  
  
"Gut. Ich hoffe sie haben nichts dagegen, wenn Commander Data die Konsole dort benutzt."  
  
Er hatte seinem ersten Offizier einen Wink gegeben, worauf dieser sich erhob und sein Ebenbild fragend anschaute. Dieser gab seine Zustimmung und der Commander trat auf die Konsole zu. Mit schnellen Bewegungen aktivierte er sie und gab den Zugangscode für das Logbuch der Enterprise D ein. Was jetzt auf dem Schirm der Lounche zu sehen war, ließ Picard die Sprache verschlagen. Die Darstellung zeigte ihn selbst. Aber wie zeigte sie ihn. Sein Gesicht war totenbleich. Vor seinem rechten Auge waren optische Geräte angebracht worden und noch andere Implantate schauten halb aus seinem Hals heraus. Locutus. Picard saß wie angewurzelt da. Sein Ebenbild stand vor dem zentralen Gebäude des Sternenflottenhauptkommandos. Oben rechts auf dem Bildschirm war Datum und Sternzeit eingeblendet. Genau drei Tage nach der Schlacht bei Wolf 359.  
  
"Das muss eine Fälschung sein. Diese Situation kann gar nicht stattgefunden haben. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich bereits wieder ein Mensch."  
  
Picard schaute immer noch leicht verwirrt, doch Chakotey winkte ab und wandte sich an seinen ersten Offizier.  
  
"Data, spielen sie bis Zeitindex drei acht sieben Komma vier ab."  
  
Der Androide nickte und jetzt begann sich das Bild zu bewegen. Bedrohlich kam Locutus auf dem Display näher. Am Bildrand erschienen mehrere Borg, die dabei waren, Menschen fortzuführen. Wahrscheinlich sollten sie assimiliert werden. Jetzt blieb der Picard-Borg stehen. Die Augenprothese verengte sich ein wenig und sein menschliches Auge richtete sich nach vorn. Er öffnete den Mund, doch was er sagte war nicht menschlich. Es waren die Worte einer Maschine.  
  
"Wir sind die Borg. Nennen sie mich Locutus von Terra. Dies ist eine Mitteilung an alle Bewohner dieses Planetens. Wiederstand ist zwecklos. Sie werden in das Kollektiv der Borg assimiliert."  
  
Das Bild verharrte wieder in seiner Bewegung. Commander Data berührte die Kontrollen des Bildschirms, der daraufhin wieder dunkel wurde. Chakotey wandte sich an Picard.  
  
"Sie verstehen jetzt hoffentlich meine Reaktion. Dies war nur ein Ausschnitt aus der Mitteilung Locutus´. Seit diesem Augenblick sind achtzehn Jahre vergangen. Jahre, in denen eine Menge passiert ist. Die gesamte Menschheit wurde entweder getötet oder assimiliert. Und die Borg haben nicht Halt gemacht. Sie haben den ganzen Alpha und Beta-Quadranten erobert. Die Romulaner, Cardassianer, Klingonen, Bajoraner und so weiter, sie alle wurden ins Borgkollektiv aufgenommen. Die Ferengi und die Vulkanier ließen sich nicht assimilieren. Die Ferengi wegen ihrer komplizierten Gehirnbauweise und die Vulkanier wegen ihres unheimlich starken geistigen Wiederstands. Diese Völker wurden vollständig vernichtet."  
  
Nog hörte bei diesen Worten auf zuzuhören. Das alles konnte doch gar nicht war sein. Er wusste schließlich am besten, dass die Ferengi nicht vor achtzehn Jahren vernichtet worden waren. Dem Admiral ging allmählich ein Licht auf. Die Enterprise musste sich in einer Art Alternativuniversum befinden. Die Geschichte war zu verrückt, um einfach erfunden zu sein. Aber es war eindeutig nicht das Paralleluniversum, von dem schon Captain Kirk von der ersten Enterprise berichtet hatte und das später einige Male von Besatzungsmitgliedern der Raumstation Deep Space nine besucht worden war. Die Situation hatte in diesem Universum ganz anders ausgesehen.  
  
"Sie haben uns da eine hübsche kleine Show vorgespielt. Doch ich muß sie enttäuschen. Ich bin nicht Locutus, oder bin es zumindest nicht mehr. Übrigens, wieso eigentlich Locutus von Terra? Soviel ich weiß, hieß ich Locutus von Borg."  
  
"Locutus von Borg hießen sie, ähem er" er zeigte in Richtung des Bildschirms", als die Schlacht bei Wolf 359 tobte. Später dann, als er als eine Art Oberborg hier auf der Erde eingesetzt wurden wurde er umbenannt."  
  
"Oberborg? Verdammt, dann hat sie es hier also geschafft."  
  
"Moment, wer ist sie, und was hat sie geschafft?"  
  
Picard hatte zwar leise, wie zu sich selbst gesprochen, aber dem feinen Gehöhr Commander Datas war sein fluchen nicht entgangen.  
  
"Ich meine die Anführerin der Borg."  
  
"Sie wissen Dinge über die Borg, die nicht einmal wir wissen" Chakotey hatte wieder das Wort übernommen, "und doch behaupten sie nicht Locutus zu sein, oder auch nur für die Borg zu arbeiten."  
  
Jetzt war es an der Zeit, dass der Admiral mit seiner Theorie herausrückte. Und das tat er.  
  
"Meine Herren. Das hier läuft inzwischen alles ein wenig chaotisch, aber ich glaube eine Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben, wie wir alle unser Missverständnis erklären können."  
  
Alle schauten jetzt den Admiral fragend an.  
  
"Ich vermute, wir sind aus verschiedenen Universen. Irgendwie sind wir mit der Enterprise E2 in dieses Universum gesprungen."  
  
Captain Datas Augen leuchteten auf.  
  
"Das würde erklären, warum es mich plötzlich zweimal gibt, und warum Locutus noch existiert, obwohl sie diese Phase doch schon seit achtzehn Jahren hinter sich haben."  
  
Chakotey und der zweite Data schauten etwas skeptisch drein. Der Androidencaptain stand auf und ging nun seinerseits zu der Bildschirmkonsole. Auch nachdem er den Schirm aktiviert hatte, erschien Locutus. Er lag, lang ausgestreckt, auf dem Rücken. Im Hintergrund konnte man die Krankenstation der Enterprise D erkennen. Jetzt kam eine Frau in Medouniform ins Bild. Es war Doktor Beverly Crusher. Die Anwesenden in der Lounche konnten nun mit ansehen, wie die Ärztin Implantat um Implantat entfernte.  
  
Commander Data fing an, an die Theorie zu glauben. Er konnte sich sogar an die hier dargestellte Zeit erinnern. Es war kurz nach dem missglückten Rettungsversuch Picards. Sie hatten den damaligen Captain von dem Borgschiff zurückentführen wollen. Lieutenant Worf war bei diesem Unternehmen getötet worden und der Rest des Außenteams hatte das Kollektivschiff fluchtartig verlassen müssen. In dem Universum, aus dem diese Leute kamen, schien die Befreiungsaktion gelungen zu sein. Und so hatte sich die ganze Geschichte ganz anders entwickelt. Die Menschen waren nicht von den Borg besiegt worden, die Föderation wurde nicht vernichtet und die Milliarden Vulkanier, Ferengi und noch andere Lebensformen, die hier getötet worden waren, lebten noch. Captain Data schaute auf seinen Chronometer.  
  
"Meine Herren, ich möchte sie nicht beunruhigen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier, direkt bei der Erde besonders sicher sind. Die Borg werden gemeldet haben, dass ein zweites Schiff aufgetaucht ist."  
  
"Die Idee zu verschwinden ist sehr gut, aber vielleicht haben sie mitbekommen, dass mein Schiff keinen Warpantrieb mehr hat."  
  
"Einen kleinen Moment Captain. Data an Maschinenraum. Wie ist die Lage Commander?"  
  
"Den Warpantrieb können sie die nächste achtundvierzig Stunden vergessen, aber ich habe auch eine gute Nachricht. Die Energiegewinnung liegt bei nahezu hundert Prozent und die Tarnvorrichtung dürfte einwandfrei funktionieren."  
  
"Gut. Was meinen sie, können wir den Tarnschild so weit ausdehnen, dass wir die Enterprise D unbemerkt in Schlepp nehmen können?"  
  
"Ja Sir. Ich sehe da keine Probleme."  
  
"Danke Data Ende."  
  
Data erhob sich.  
  
"Sie sehen, wir haben viel zu tun. Captain Chakotey, ich hoffe sie können uns sichere Koordinaten geben."  
  
Der Mann nickte, dann verließen alle die Beobachtungslounche. Wenige Minuten später wurde die Tarnvorrichtung aktiviert. Die beiden Schiffe mit dem Namen Enterprise verschwanden.  
  
Währenddessen war der Borgwürfel immer noch auf dem Weg zur Sonne. Er hatte ungefähr zwei Drittel des Weges zurückgelegt, als sich an der einen Seite eine kreisrunde Öffnung auftat. Unbemerkt von den Sensoren der Enterprise rasten hintereinander fünf kugelförmige Borgschiffe, jedes mit einem Durchmesser von fast drei Kilometern, aus dem Würfel heraus. Durch die Katapultkraft überwanden sie die Gravitationsfalle und nahmen Kurs auf die Erde. Nur der Würfel raste weiter auf die Sonne zu, wo er dann in der Korona verglühte. 


	5. Kapitel 5

Und weiter geht's.  
  
Viel Spaß  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir außer einigen der Nebencharaktere. Alle Rechte liegen bei Paramount Pictures und den Erben von Gene Roddenberry (er ruhe in Frieden).  
  
STAR TREK  
  
GIANT  
  
KAPITEL 5  
  
Mit voller Impulskraft schipperte die Enterprise mit ihrem Namenskollegen durchs All. Sie hatten Kurs auf die Koordinaten genommen, die Captain Chakotay ihnen gegeben hatte. Seit einer halben Stunde waren sie jetzt unterwegs und die Sensoren hatten die Signale von mindestens sechs Kollektivschiffen aufgefangen, doch die Tarnvorrichtung arbeitete perfekt. Die neue und die alte Enterprise waren und blieben unsichtbar. Eines der Borgschiffe war direkt durch sie hindurchgeflogen und hatte sie doch nicht registriert. In knapp fünfzehn Minuten würden sie ihr Ziel erreicht haben.  
  
Captain Data saß im Kommandosessel und grübelte. Das Objekt seiner Gedanken saß neben ihm. Commander Data, der erste Offizier des anderen Schiffes mit ihrem Namen. Chakotay war auf sein Schiff zurückgekehrt, doch der Androide hatte gebeten an Bord bleiben zu dürfen. Jetzt saß er auf dem Sessel des Counselors und schaute ebenso nachdenklich drein, wie sein zweites Ich. Admiral Picard hatte sich sofort nach dem Start zurückgezogen. Er wollte studieren, was sein Äquivalent in diesem Universum so alles angestellt hatte.  
  
Die Mundwinkel des Androidencaptain zuckten leicht. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er seinen Emotionschip wieder aktiviert hatte. Diese Tatsache war auch die Erklärung für seinen, für ihn äußerst ungewöhnlichen Gedankengang. Im Moment war er alles andere als logisch. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, so gingen seine Gedanken doch immer zu der einen Frage zurück, die zum ersten Mal in seinem Gehirn aufgetaucht war, als er erste Offizier der Enterprise- D mit ihm in der Beobachtungslounche gesprochen hatte. Und diese Frage war, ob er ihm einen Emotionschip nachbauen sollte, oder nicht. So trivial, wie die Frage auf den ersten Blick aussah, war sie gar nicht. Einerseits hatte dieser Androide doch genau wie er selbst das Recht auf eigene Gefühle. Er hatte sogar fünfzehn Jahre länger mit der Suche nach dem Menschsein verbracht. Aber Captain Data kannte auch die andere Seite der Medaille. Er hatte erlebt, wie ungeheuer störend Emotionen sein konnten. Bei seiner ersten Mission mit Gefühlen war der Chip bei einer Überlastung fest mit seinem positronischen Gehirn verschmolzen. Mit einem Schlag, hatte er die gesamte Frequenzbreite der menschlichen Gefühle erlebt, und konnte sie nicht abschalten. Dieser andere Data würde sehr damit zu kämpfen haben. Dieses Universum war sehr feindselig. Würde er Emotionen bekommen, würde ihm mit einem Mal bewusst werden, dass alle seine Freunde von früher getötet worden waren. Wie würde sich das auf ihn auswirken. Würde es nicht einen unauslöschlichen Hass gegenüber den Borg und vor allem Locutus auslösen? Vielleicht würde sich seine Feindseligkeit sogar auf Admiral Picard ausweiten, und er würde so reagieren wie Chakotay, als der den Admiral getroffen hatte. Data wusste noch zu gut wie es war, als er zum ersten Mal über Menschen, die er schon verloren hatte nachgedacht hatte. Der Tod von Natascha Yar hatte ihn am härtesten getroffen, auch wenn er mit dem Trauern erst sechs Jahre nach ihrem, einer Hinrichtung gleichenden Todes beginnen konnte, schmerzte es doch unheimlich. Und Commander Data hatte alle Freunde verloren, die er einmal gehabt hatte. Der Captain seufzte. Noch wusste der zweite Data ja gar nicht, dass es so etwas wie einen Emotionschip überhaupt gab, und es würde auch nicht schwer fallen, es vor ihm geheim zuhalten, doch der Captain befürchtete, dass auch das ein schwerwiegender Fehler sein könnte. Vielleicht waren gerade die Gefühle das, was dem Commander fehlte. Er war zwar ein unheimlich schnell arbeitender Computer, doch ihm fehlte die menschliche Intuition, der Instinkt wenn man so wollte. Aus eigener Erfahrung heraus wusste Data, dass nur beides zusammen zu einer möglichst schnellen und effektiven Lösung eines Problems führte. Das alleinige Auswerten der Tatsachen brachte einen manchmal nicht weiter, denn fast nie standen einem alle Tatsachen zur Verfügung. Und diese Lücken mussten mit Erfahrung, und manchmal sogar mit Vermutungen kompensiert werden. Vielleicht würde diese Fähigkeit hier sehr nützlich sein.  
  
Der Captain schaute zur Seite. Sei Ebenbild saß unbeweglich da und studierte aufmerksam die Anzeige auf dem kleinen Computerdisplay, das links von ihm angebracht war. Gerade lief das Ergebnis der letzten Sensorenrunderfassung über den Bildschirm. Im Mienenspiel des Androidencommanders zeigte sich keinerlei Veränderung. Doch Captain Data störte irgendetwas an der Anzeige. Für einen Moment wusste er nicht was es war. An für sich schien die Anzeige vollkommen normal zu sein. Noch immer konnten sie eins der Borgschiffe erfassen, aber ansonsten? Data durchforstete seinen Speicher und da war es.  
  
Die Flugkoordinaten, die sie bekommen hatten, hätten sie eigentlich in die unmittelbare Nähe des Saturns bringen müssen, aber der riesige Gasplanet mit seinen zwei Ringen, war nicht zu entdecken. Statt dessen befand sich, eine knappe Million Kilometer von der Saturnposition entfernt ein Nebel, den Data noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte; so dicht, dass ihn die Sensoren nicht durchdringen konnten.  
  
- - -  
  
Im VIP-Quartier auf Deck fünf saß Admiral Jean-Luc Picard an einem Schreibtisch und starrte auf einen dort stehenden Computer. Picard war schockiert. Er hatte den Computer angewiesen alles mit der Option Locutus von Borg und Locutus von Terra aus dem Logbuch der Enterprise-D herauszufiltern. Und jetzt lief seit fünfundzwanzig Minuten eine Seite nach der anderen über den Bielschirm. Angefangen hatte alles mit der Schlacht bei Wolf 359. Die Logbucheintragungen hier waren noch von Captain Picard, also von ihm selbst, vorgenommen worden. Diese Eintragungen stimmten bis ins Kleinste mit den Daten, die im Computer der Enterprise-E2 gespeichert waren überein. dann kam die Entführung Picards durch die Borg. Jetzt ging das Kommando an den damaligen ersten Offizier, Commander William T. Riker. Auch hier waren die Eintragungen noch identisch. Riker beschloss ein Außenteam auf das Borgschiff zu schicken, um den Captain zurückzuholen. Und Dann geschah das unfassbare. Durch eine Energiefluktuation in den Reaktoren verzögerte sich der Beamvorgang um genau drei Komma eins acht Nanosekunden. Durch diese ungeheuer geringe Zeitspanne, sollte sich die Geschichte entscheidend verändern. Lieutenant Worf wurde bei einem Feuergefecht mit den Borg getötet der Rest des Teams musste flüchten. Die Rettungsoperation war fehlgeschlagen und es blieb keine Zeit für einen zweiten Versuch. Die borg sahen in der Enterprise wohl eine zu große Gefahr, als das sie sich mit einer Enterung und der anschließenden Assimilierung der Besatzung abgeben wollten. Der Angriff der Borg kam völlig überraschend Zwanzig Sekunden nach der Rückkehr des Außenteams durchschlug eine gewaltige Treffersalve die sowieso schon geschwächten Schilde der Enterprise und zerstörten die Lebenserhaltungssysteme. Die Kommandozentrale wurde lahmgelegt. Vom Maschinenraum aus meldete Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge, dass eine Wiederinstandsetzung absolut unmöglich sei. Die letzte Logbucheintragung Rikers besagte, dass er versuchen wolle, die Selbstzerstörungssequenz zu aktivieren, damit das Schiff nicht den Borg in die Hände fallen würde. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm das gelingen würde, da der Computerkern vollkommen zusammengebrochen war.  
  
Eine Zeitlang gab es keinen Eintrag, dann meldete sich Lieutenant Commander Data. Sein Eintrag war vernichtend. Durch den Ausfall der Lebenserhaltungssysteme waren alle Lebewesen an Bord erfroren. Es war nicht mehr möglich gewesen die Selbstzerstörung zu aktivieren, und so war Data der einzige Überlebende von einer mehr als eintausendköpfigen Besatzung. Die Enterprise trieb brennend im Raum. Das Borgschiff hatte sich nicht weiter darum gekümmert und hatte Kurs auf die Erde genommen. Jetzt folgten Reparaturberichte und eine Auflistung der gefallenen Besatzung. Es war entsetzlich. Auch die Kinder und anderen Zivilisten, sogar Guinan, waren da aufgelistet. Picard kämpfte mit seinem aufflackernden Zorn, als sich Captain Data über das Interkom meldete.  
  
"Hier Brücke. Admiral, wir erreichen unser Ziel in etwa fünf Minuten. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass sie vielleicht anwesend sein möchten."  
  
Picard erhob sich.  
  
"Ich bin schon auf dem Weg, Picard Ende."  
  
Der Admiral unterbrach die Verbindung und wollte gerade zur Tür des Quartiers gehen, als er sich noch einmal umwandte. Er drehte den Computer zu sich herum und ließ die Liste seiner verstorbenen Crew weiterlaufen. Zumindest das glaubte er ihnen schuldig zu sein. Diese Leute, die so oft ihren Mut bewiesen hatten und die oft genug mit ihm ihr Leben riskiert hatten, durften nicht in Vergessenheit geraten.  
  
Die Führungscrew kam zuletzt. Commander Riker, Commander LaForge, Lieutenant Worf, Doktor Crusher, Counselor Troi und auch der junge Fähnrich Wesley Crusher. Data hatte zuletzt aus seinen Namen hinzugefügt. Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Und der Admiral wusste heute genauer als der Androide damals, wie Recht Data hatte ihn auf die Verlustliste zu setzen. Picard war nicht tot; er war mehr als tot; er war ein Borg.  
  
Jetzt stand Picards Entschluss fest. Diesem Universum musste geholfen werden. Er drehte sich um und verließ das Quartier.  
  
- - -  
  
"Sir - wir erreichen den Koordinatenpunkt in zwei Minuten."  
  
"Danke, Mr Pierce."  
  
Data wandte sich an seinen Androidenkollegen.  
  
"So, wir sind gleich da. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit uns zu sagen, wie wir uns zu verhalten haben."  
  
Der zweite Data nickte. Er war nicht so ganz einverstanden damit gewesen, dass Chakotay diesen Leuten den Standort ihren geheimen Basis einfach so verraten hatte. Aber er war der Captain. Wenn er es nicht nötig hatte, die mehr als unwahrscheinliche Geschichte dieses Schiffes zu überprüfen, dann musste das wohl seine Richtigkeit haben. In diesem Moment betrat Picard die Brücke. Commander Data erhob sich, um dem Admiral seinen Sitz zu überlassen.  
  
"Als vor achtzehn Jahren die Borg zur Erde kamen", begann Data seinen Bericht", lag die Enterprise immer noch schwer beschädigt bei Wolf 359. Auch wenn es makaber klingen mag, aber man kann sagen, zum Glück. Die Borg vernichteten die gesamten Sternenflotteneinrichtungen. Mit Locutus an Bord wussten sie, wie man am schnellsten mit den Menschen fertig werden konnte. Der Erstschlag sollte unsere Truppen vollkommen demoralisieren. Und das gelang ihnen auch. sie versenkten einen Fusionsreaktor unter die Oberfläche des Saturns und ließen ihn detonieren. Der Gasplanet verwandelte sich in diesen riesigen Nebel." Er zeigte auf den Hauptschirm. "Dabei kamen Tausende von Sternenflottenkadetten, die auf dem Saturn ihren Pilotenschein machen wollten, und ebensoviel Sternenflottenpersonal uns Leben. Außerdem waren gerade die neuen Flottenwerften humanis futura im Bau. Auch hier starben Hunderte von Technikern und Ingenieuren."  
  
Hier mischte sich Commander Pierce ein.  
  
"Entschuldigung, aber wir sind da."  
  
Der Captain nickte.  
  
"Auf den Schirm."  
  
Der Bildschirm zeigte jetzt den gigantischen Nebel in voller Größe, der wie eine Wand vor der Enterprise lag.  
  
"Analyse, Mr Tem."  
  
"Sir - der Nebel besteht zum größten Teil aus Stickstoff und Sauerstoff, durchsetzt mit einer ungewöhnlich hohen Konzentration von Tachionpartickeln. Da ich vermute, dass wir in den Nebel hineinfliegen wollen, möchte ich bemerken, dass uns im Inneren unsere Tarnvorrichtung wegen der Tachyonen nicht schützen wird. Wir können also gleich Energie sparen und ihn ganz abschalten."  
  
"Ich habe ihren Einwand zur Kenntnis genommen. Commander Data", Der Captain betonte dies sehr seltsam, "Vielleicht sagen sie uns nun, was wir zu tun haben."  
  
"Wie ich meinen Captain kenne, werden sie das sogleich wissen."  
  
Als ob das ein Stichwort gewesen wäre, meldete sich jetzt Lieutenant Solur.  
  
"Sir - Die Enterprise-D ruft uns."  
  
"Öffnen sie einen Kanal."  
  
Die Darstellung des Saturnnebels wich und stattdessen erschien Captain Chakotay auf dem Bildschirm.  
  
"Hallo Captain - Admiral. Mein erster Offizier wird ihnen inzwischen zweifelsohne erklärt haben, was es mit dem Nebel auf sich hat und sie werden sich fragen, warum wir sie hierher geführt haben. Die Antwort auf diese Frage werden sie in Kürze erfahren. Bitte gehen sie auf Kurs drei acht eins Komma null und fliegen sie mit ein viertel Impuls in den Nebel. Machen sie ununterbrochen eine Sensorenabtastung des Gebietes direkt vor ihnen. Wenn sie ein Transpondersignal empfangen, stoppen sie augenblicklich die Maschinen. Sie befinden sich dann noch genau zwölfhundert Kilometer von unserer Basis entfernt. Dann muß ich uns zunächst identifizieren, sonst wird sofort das Feuer eröffnet. Chakotay Ende."  
  
Data schaute seinen ersten Offizier an, der schaute nur zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Mr Pierce folgen sie genau den Anweisungen von Captain Chakotay. Lieutenant Tem, sie Können jetzt die Tarnvorrichtung deaktivieren und achten sie immer gut auf die Sensoren."  
  
"Aye Sir."  
  
Der Trill machte sich an die arbeit, und während die beiden Schiffe langsam wieder Fahrt aufnahmen, erschienen sie wieder für alle sichtbar im Normalraum. Aber sichtbar blieben sie nur für einen kurzen Augenblick, denn dann tauchten sie in den Nebel ein. Es war als würde sich ein riesiges, grün-rotes Leichentuch über alles ausbreiten. Die Langstreckensensoren vielen aus und die Naherfassungssenioren waren nur noch in der Lage einen Umkreis von eintausend fünfhundert Kilometern zu scannen. Immer tiefer drangen sie in den Nebel vor. Sie waren vollkommen von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten.  
  
Pierce musste sich auf den Computer verlassen, wenn es darum ging ob noch der richtige Kurs anlag, denn es gab keinerlei Anhaltspunkte für eine sichere manuelle Kurskontrolle. Sie waren der Technik ausgeliefert. Lieutenant Tem hielt das Auge starr auf die Anzeige der Sensorenabtastung gerichtet. Doch bis jetzt gab es das draußen nur Gas und dahinter immer noch mehr Gas. Jetzt hatten sie ungefähr die Hälfte bis zur Mitte des Nebels zurückgelegt. In diesem Moment gaben die Sensoren Alarm. Einen Augenblick später empfingen sie das Transpondersignal. Pierce Stoppte. Die beiden Schiffe verharrten in ihrer Position. Kruton Tem richtete sich auf.  
  
"Captain - die Sensoren haben ein Objekt zwölfhundert Kilometer Voraus gemeldet."  
  
"Bekommen wir eine visuelle Darstellung?"  
  
"Die Qualität wird durch die hohe Tachyonenkonzentration zwar beeinträchtigt, aber es müsste klappen."  
  
Tem justierte an seinen Geräten herum und einen Augenblick später erschien das Objekt auf dem Schirm. Es war ein großer Habitatring von etwa einem Kilometer Durchmesser. Direkt um die Achse herum waren die Lebensbereiche angebracht. Im äußersten Ring waren sechs Dockpylonen angebracht. Je drei die nach oben und drei die nach unten ragten. Commander Data zeigte auf die Darstellung.  
  
"Willkommen auf Terok Nor."  
  
Vor den Augen der überraschten Offiziere schwebte die Raumstation Deep Space nine. Die Station war von den Cardassianern erbaut worden, und nachdem die sich von Bajor, in dessen Orbit die Station postiert worden war, zurückgezogen hatten, war sie an die Bajoraner gegangen, die sie zusammen mit der Föderation einige Jahre geführt hatten. Data verstand die seltsame Begrüßung durch seinen Namenskollegen. Der Wechsel der Station an die Bajoraner hatte nach dem Kampf gegen die Borg stattgefunden. Vorher hatte sie bei den Cardassianern Terok Nor geheißen. Da in diesem Universum der Kampf nicht gewonnen worden war, hatte logischerweise auch nicht die Namensänderung der Station stattgefunden. Aber Data kam noch ein ganz anderer Gedanke. Wenn man nämlich weiterdachte, dann wussten diese Leute noch nicht einmal etwas über das Wurmloch, das den Alpha mit dem Gammaquadranten verband. Diesen Vorteil mussten sie doch irgendwie gegen die Borg nutzen können. Doch dazu später.  
  
Jetzt war es erst einmal am wichtigsten, dass das Schiff wieder auf Vordermann gebracht wurde. Der Warpantrieb funktionierte immer noch nicht wieder und sie hatten auch noch nicht herausgefunden, wie sie hierher in dieses Universum geraten waren und ob und wie sie zurückkehren konnten.  
  
"Sir, Captain Chakotay meldet, dass wir Andockerlaubnis haben. wir sollen zum oberen Pylon eins fliegen und die Enterprise-D mit dem Traktorstrahl zu Pylon drei bringen."  
  
"Danke Lieutenant Solur. Mr Pierce tun sie es so. Sie werden zusammen mit Lieutenant DeFinio an Bord bleiben. die andern Offiziere gehen auf die Station."  
  
Auf dem Bildschirm kam unterdessen die Station immer näher. Wie eine unheimliche Spinne lauerte sie in ihrem Netz, dem Nebel. Es war ein wunderschönes Farbenspiel. Die Station, die reagierenden Gaswolken. das alles war irgendwie unwirklich wenn man bedachte, wie nahe sie sich noch der Erde befanden. Mit einem leichten Rumpeln dockte die Enterprise-E2 an der Station Terok Nor an. Mit Hilfe des Traktorstrahls bugsierten sie die andere Enterprise zum Nebenpylon.  
  
Jetzt erschien erneut Captain Chakotay auf dem Schirm.  
  
"Das ist nun also unser trautes Heim. Die Cardassianer waren so freundlich es uns zu schenken. Wir treffen uns an Bord. Ach ja, sie müssen eine Schleuse benutzen. Wir haben überall Barion-Schilde installiert, um das Beamen unmöglich zu machen. Sollten die Borg unser kleines Versteck einmal finden, müssen sie wie wir selbst auch wohl oder übel zu Fuß gehen. Schon sind wir im Vorteil, weil wir die Station natürlich besser kennen. Aber reden können wir später immer noch."  
  
Captain Data nickte.  
  
"Ich schlage vor, wir unterhalten uns ein wenig mit dem Kommandanten der Station, wenn sie nichts dagegen haben."  
  
- - -  
  
Langsam wanderte Commander Nog hinter den anderen Offizieren her. Der Ferengi schaute in alle Richtungen. Für ihn war es, als sei er nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Bis zu seinem sechzehnten Lebensjahr hatte er auf dieser Station gelebt. Zusammen mit seinem Vater Rom und dessen Bruder, seinem Onkel Quark. Doch das alles schien eine Ewigkeit zurückzuliegen. Hier war es auch beschlossen zur Sternenflotte zu gehen. Er war kein typischer Ferengi. Er hatte die Menschen bewundert, die, nachdem die Cardassianer Terok Nor verlassen hatten, die Station innerhalb kürzester Zeit wieder flottgemacht hatten. So wollte er auch werden.  
  
Die Gruppe trat erneut durch eine der runden Luftschleusen, die die Pylonen und Habitatsektionen, von den Lebens- und Aufenthaltsbereichen trennten. Jetzt waren sie auf dem Promenadendeck. Wenn die OPS das Gehirn der Station war, so war dies hier das Herz. Doch das Aussehen des gesellschaftlichen Zentrums erstaunte Nog, ja es erschreckte ihn sogar. Auf seinem DSnine waren hier immer eine Menge Leute gewesen. Menschen und Bajoraner, aber auch andere Lebewesen, die sich durch die Passagen drängten. Sie befanden sich in der oberen Ebene. Im Stockwerk darunter hätten eigentlich Geschäfte sein müssen. Hier war die Bar seines Onkels gewesen. Und das Bekleidungsgeschäft von Garak, dem einzigen Cardassianer an Bord der Station, der nach Beendigung der Belagerung Bajors noch geblieben war, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig. Doch nichts davon war zu sehen. Niemand war anwesend. Doch; in eine der Ecken überprüfte ein Techniker eine Energie- Plasma Leitung. Aber ansonsten sah der Ferengi niemanden. Er trat an die Brüstung. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass Admiral Picard neben ihm stand.  
  
"Geister der Vergangenheit, Commander?"  
  
Nog schaute den Admiral einen Moment schweigend an.  
  
"Ja- Sir. Dies alles wirkt so unwirklich. Genau an dieser Stelle habe ich Stunden damit verbracht mit meinem Freund, Jake Sisko, einfach nur dazusitzen und die Leute zu beobachten. Der Sicherheitschef hat das immer gar nicht gern gesehen."  
  
Nog schaute wieder nach unten. Er musste bei dem Gedanken an den guten alten Odo lächeln. Mehr als einmal hatte er plötzlich hinter ihnen gestanden und mit seiner Brummstimme geknurrt: Mr Sisko, Nog - Sie wissen genau, dass das Herumlungern auf dem Promenadendeck nicht gestattet ist. ´ Sie hatten sich immer ganz schnell verzogen und waren fünf Minuten wieder hier. Nog riss sich zusammen. Sie waren nicht hier, um in alten Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Schnell folgte er dem Admiral, der schon wieder zu den anderen getreten war. Der fremde Data erzählte gerade die Geschichte der Station. Eine Form der Geschichte, die der Ferengi noch nicht kannte.  
  
"Nachdem die Borg Cardassia Prime besiegt hatten, konnten sie ohne großartigen Wiederstand auch Bajor einnehmen. Natürlich griffen sie auch die Station an. Aber sie hielten sie wohl nicht für eine große Bedrohung. Als dann die Borg den bajoranischen Raumsektor wieder verlassen hatten schafften es cardassianische und bajoranische Splittergruppen, die die schrecklichen Massaker überlebt hatten und nicht assimiliert worden waren, Terok Nor hierher, nach Sektor null null eins zu befördern. Der Transport dauerte beinahe acht Monate, und während des langen Fluges haben sich die vereinten Kampfverbände bebildet. Bei uns arbeiten alle zusammen. Die Menschen, Klingonen, Ferengi, Vulkanier, Romulaner, Cardassianer, Bajoraner und viele viele andere. Wir haben nur einen gemeinsamen Feind und das sind die Borg."  
  
Zwar waren die Worte des Androiden höchst dramatisch, doch zeigte sich nicht die geringste Spur von Emotion in seiner Stimme. Lieutenant Tem konnte das nicht verstehen. Die Trill waren ein sehr lebensfrohes Volk. Schon ein Vulkanier, der es verstand, seine Gefühle perfekt abzuschirmen, faszinierte sie, aber dieses künstliche Wesen war noch ganz anders. Die Vulkanier hatten Gefühle, sie unterdrückten sie nur. Aber dieser Mann wusste nicht einmal, was Emotionen waren. Er erlebte sie einfach nicht. Kruton Tem fragte sich, wie das wohl sei, nicht lachen zu können oder weinen. Er beschloss bei Gelegenheit einmal den Captain zu fragen. Der kannte beides; Emotionen und emotionslos.  
  
Die Gruppe war jetzt am anderen Ende des Promenadendecks angekommen. Hier betraten sie einen der Turbolifte.  
  
"OPS !"  
  
Chakotey gab den Startbefehl und die Kapsel fuhr an. Der Lift brachte sie durch die Achse der Station bis an das oberste Ende der Lebensbereiche. Hier befand sich die OPS, die Kommandozentrale.  
  
Diese Zentrale war ein großer runder Raum auf zwei Ebenen. Gemessen am Sternenflottenstandart, war das Design eher ungemütlich und plump. Doch die Cardassianer, die die Station erbaut hatten, waren ein kriegerisches Volk. Luxus zählte für sie nicht. Hauptsache war, dass alles möglichst praktisch und leicht zu bedienen war. Auf der einen Seite war eine große zweiflüglige Tür angebracht. Dort war das private Büro des jeweilig kommandierenden Offiziers. Nog schaute sich um. Hier hatte sich kaum etwas verändert. Wenn man davon absah, dass die Personen, die geschäftig an ihren Konsolen arbeiteten, weder bajoranische Uniformen, noch solche der Sternenflotte trugen, schien die OPS unangetastet zu sein. In der oberen Ebene stand ein Klingone an der Sensorstation und beobachtete die Umgebung der Station. Die Wissenschaftsstation war von einer Frau besetzt. Über ihrer Uniform trug sie das Gewand eines bajoranischen Wedek. Sie war also eine Priesterin. Der Mann an der Technikstation schien ein Mensch zu sein. Auf dem Hauptschirm war die Enterprise E2 zu sehen. Die Ergebnisse eines ausführlichen Scannings liefen gerade über die Darstellung. Chakotay wandte sich an einen Mann, der in der Mitte der OPS stand und zweifelsfrei einen hohen Offizier in der Rangfolge der Station darstellte.  
  
"Commander, wir möchten den Kommandanten sprechen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Sicherheitsmaßnahmen notwendig sind."  
  
Der Captain hatte den äußerst finsteren Blick gesehen, mit dem der Commander Admiral Picard bedachte. Langsam gewöhnte sich Picard daran von allen auf der Station im ersten Moment für Locutus gehalten zu werden. Wichtig war nur, dass keiner dieser Leute fanatisch genug war, um auf ihn loszugehen.  
  
Die Züge des Commanders lockerten sich ein wenig, dann wies er mit der rechten Hand auf das hinter ihm liegende Büro. Chakotay nickte und stieg die wenigen Stufen, die zur oberen Ebene führten hinauf. Er winkte den anderen ihm zu folgen, drehte sich um und marschierte energisch los. Die massiven Türflügel öffneten sich schwerfällig und gaben den Blick auf das dahinterliegende Büro frei. Hier gab es nur wenig zu sehen. Wie die ganze Station, war auch dieses Büro ganz auf Rationalität bedacht. Luxus gab es überhaupt nicht. Ins Auge stach eigentlich nur der riesige Schreibtisch, der den gesamten Raum beherrschte. Die kleine Gesellschaft versammelte sich vor diesem Schreibtisch, hinter dem der Kommandant der Station Terok Nor saß. Dieser Kommandant war auch der Grund, warum die kalte cardassianische Einrichtung beibehalten worden war. Er war Vulkanier und legte somit auch keinen Wert auf Luxus. Der Mann saß vorn übergebeugt und studierte einige Unterlagen. Selbst aus dieser Position heraus kam er Picard bekannt vor. Als er die Offiziere eintreten hörte, hob er den Kopf. Die Besucher aus dem anderen Universum mussten sich krampfhaft zusammenreißen, um sich nicht aus lauter Überraschung lautstark Luft zu verschaffen.  
  
Dort hinter dem Schreibtisch saß niemand anderes, als der wohlbekannte Botschafter Spock. Der Vulkanier zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und schaute langsam von einem zum anderen. Besonders lange haftete sein Blick auf Admiral Picard. Zwar zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht nicht die geringste Regung, aber Picard war sich sicher, dass selbst Spock einen winzigen Moment an Locutus denken musste.  
  
"Willkommen im Basislager der vereinten Kampfverbände. Bitte nehmen sie meinen Dank an, für ihre Hilfe beim Kampf gegen die Borg."  
  
Spocks Stimme klang ruhig und wohlklingend nach der Hektik der vergangenen Stunden. Picard übernahm das Wort.  
  
"Wir hielten ihr Schiff für ein Schiff der Sternenflotte, und waren somit verpflichtet zu helfen."  
  
"Das bringt mich zum nächsten Punkt. Zweifellos wissen sie, dass die Föderation und somit auch die Sternenflotte nicht mehr existiert. Captain Chakotay hat mich informiert, dass sie die Theorie geäußert haben von einem parallelen Universum hierher geraten zu sein. Ich denke, es wird ihnen schwer fallen, diese Theorie glaubhaft zu belegen."  
  
"Wir können sie nicht belegen. Noch nicht. Mein Chefingenieur ist dabei, das Schiff von oben bis unten durchzuchecken. wir werden eine Erklärung finden, und wenn es Tage dauern sollte. Auch in unserem Universum hat die Menschheit ein paar Probleme. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sind die Klingonen gerade dabei die Erde einzunehmen. Sie werden also verstehen, dass wir nicht vorhaben ewig hier zubleiben. Es ist unsere Pflicht, in unser Universum zurückzukehren und der Erde beizustehen."  
  
Spock schaute Captain Data an. Dieser hatte sich ein wenig in Rage gesprochen. Er kannte Data nun schon seit so vielen Jahren; also den Data aus seinem Universum. Nie hatte er irgendeine Spur von Emotionen gezeigt. Zwar war er ständig auf der Suche nach ihnen, aber bis heute hatte er sein Ziel nicht erreichen können. Bei diesem fremden Data schien das anders zu sein. Er als Vulkanier erkannte ein fühlendes Wesen sofort. Und dieser Androide war ganz eindeutig eines. Wer konnte schon wissen was in jenen fremden Universum, wenn es das überhaupt gab, mit Data in den letzten achtzehn Jahren geschehen war.  
  
"Captain, ich verstehe sie nur zu gut. Sollte sich herausstellen, dass sie die Wahrheit über sich gesagt haben, können sie von uns jede Hilfe, zu der wir in der Lage sind, erwarten. Andernfalls haben sie sich selbst in eine Falle gelockt, aus der herauszukommen ihnen mehr als schwer fallen dürfte."  
  
Jetzt wandte sich der Kommandant an Chakotay  
  
"Wie ist der Zustand der Enterprise-D?"  
  
Der Captain holte tief Luft.  
  
"Sir, das Schiff ist nicht mehr einsatzfäfig. Es gab einen Bruch in der Antimaterieversiegelung. Wir mussten den Kern und die gelagerte Antimaterie abstoßen, um einer Vernichtung der Enterprise rechtzeitig vorzubeugen."  
  
Der Kommandant nickte. Das war sehr unangenehm.  
  
"Sie wissen, dass wir damit eines der letzten beiden Schiffe, die noch über Warpantrieb verfügten, gewissermaßen verloren haben."  
  
Er schaute Picard an.  
  
"Sie alle müssen wissen, dass es nicht gut um uns steht. Die Borg gewinnen langsam aber sicher die Oberhand und wir können sie nicht stoppen. Ich habe den Gestaltenwandler Odo mit dem zweiten voll einsatzfähigen Schiff außer der Enterprise, einem klingonischen Bird of Prey losgeschickt, um irgendwo Hilfe zu finden. Jetzt wo die Enterprise lahm liegt, stehen unsere Chancen noch schlechter, als sowieso schon. Und bis Odo zurückgekehrt ist, wenn wir seine Mission jetzt abbrechen, werden immer noch über vier Monate vergehen und in dieser Zeit sind wir geradezu wehrlos."  
  
Captain Data übernahm jetzt das Wort.  
  
"Dann ist es jetzt am wichtigsten, dass ihre Enterprise wieder flottgemacht wird. Denn wir können ihnen auch nicht helfen. Bei dem Dimensionssprung, oder was immer es auch gewesen sein mag, hat unser Warpantrieb einen Knacks abbekommen. Wir wissen noch nicht, wie viel Zeit die Reparatur in Anspruch nehmen wird."  
  
"Dann ist es nur logisch, wenn sie schnellst möglich auf ihr Schiff zurückkehren und die Arbeit wieder aufnehmen. Wenn sie irgendwelche Hilfe benötigen, dann melden sie sich. Ach ja Admiral. Ich würde gern mehr über den verlauf der Geschichte in ihren Universum erfahren. Vielleicht könnten sie noch auf der Station bleiben."  
  
"Ihr Interesse beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Hier bei ihnen scheint in den letzten Jahren ebenso eine Menge geschehen zu sein. Ich bin gerne bereit, mich mit ihnen ausführlichst auszutauschen. Auf der Enterprise werde ich nicht gebraucht. Ich bin nur ein alternder Admiral. Die wichtigen Arbeiten muß man heutzutage den jüngeren Leuten überlassen."  
  
Captain Data öffnete den Mund, als wolle er wiedersprechen, aber überlegte es sich dann doch anders. Er gab seinen Offizieren einen Wink, und sie verließen, gefolgt von Captain Chakotay, das Büro. Zurück blieben nur Admiral Picard und der Kommandant.  
  
- - -  
  
Währenddessen nahm Ronald Santer im Maschinenraum der Enterprise-E2 den Warpkern geradezu auseinander. Das Selbstdiagnoseprogramm des Maschinendecks schien ausgefallen zu sein, und so blieb ihm nicht anderes übrig, als den Fehler im Antrieb manuell zu finden. Im Klartext hieß das, jede Schraube einzeln überprüfen. Um den Lieutenant Commander lagen allerlei Einzelteile und Werkzeuge herum. Sein Vater hatte einmal zu ihm gesagt, solange alles seinen gewohnten Gang nimmt, kann jeder Ingenieur sein. Die Kunst beginnt da, wenn man lernt das Chaos zu beherrschen. Also dann wurde er bestimmt ein Künstler, den das Chaos, das er um sich herum geschaffen hatte, war kaum noch zu überbieten.  
  
Gerade befand sich Santer etwa zwei Meter über der Reaktionskammer und überprüfte den Zustand des vor ihm liegenden magnetischen Querschnittverengersegments. Der Druck war vollkommen normal. Das hieß, dass die Materie in exakter Menge, Bündelung und Geschwindigkeit in die Reaktantkammer geleitet wurde. Hier lag kein Fehler vor. also dann; auf zum unteren Querschnittverengersegment. Santer packte sine Werkzeuge zusammen und überließ die Versiegelung der Materiezuleitung einem seiner Ingenieure. Er kroch durch eine Ansammlung von Stabilisatoren, die den Kontakt der Antriebssäule mit dem Raumrahmen des Schiffes bildeten. Sie verhinderten, dass das Warpsystem Stöße abbekam. Die dadurch auftretenden Fluktuationen im magnetischen Antimaterieeindämmungsfeld währen für das Schiff absolut verheerend.  
  
Ronald erreichte die Leiter und stieg in die Hauptebene des Maschinendecks hinunter. Er trat an eine Konsole und setzte den durchgecheckten Teil des Antriebs wieder unter Energie. Nichts geschah. Der Warpantrieb blieb nach wie vor außer Betrieb. Er hatte gehofft, den Fehler im oberen Bereich zu finden, denn im unteren waren die Möglichkeiten manuell zu checken äußerst begrenzt. Hier waren die Zuleitungen für die Antimaterie. Und da ein Kontakt mit diesem Stoff absolut tödlich war, waren die Sicherheitsbestimmungen in diesem Bereich der Warpantriebssysteme natürlich besonders scharf. Also hatte der Chefingenieur zunächst die Problemloseren Bereiche überprüft. Er hatte mit dem Materiereaktantinjektor begonnen und war dann ein Deck nach dem anderen hinabgestiegen und war jedes Querschnittverengersegment einzeln durchgegangen. Und er hatte nichts entdecken können. Santer war sich nicht bewusst, jemals in seiner Laufbahn als Ingenieur einen Warpkern gesehen zu haben, der intakter gewesen war. Warum zum Himmel musste das Selbstdiagnoseprogramm auch ausgerechnet jetzt ausfallen.  
  
"Brücke an Maschinenraum. Lagebericht!"  
  
"Hier Commander Santer. Keine Veränderung der Lage, Captain."  
  
"Das heißt also, sie haben den Defekt noch nicht gefunden?"  
  
Das war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage. Santer beantwortete sie dennoch.  
  
"Sir, ich kann ihnen dutzendweise Geräte nennen, die einwandfrei funktionieren, aber nicht die geringste Abweichung."  
  
Es gab eine kurze Pause, dann fragt Data:  
  
"Wie lange werden sie schätzungsweise noch brauchen, um den Fehler zu finden?"  
  
"Das ist schwer zu beantworten. Vielleicht habe ich bei meinem nächsten Handgriff Glück und wir haben in fünf Minuten wieder Warpenergie. Andernfalls, wenn ich den gesamten Antrieb manuell durchsuchen muß, dann bin ich noch tagelang beschäftigt."  
  
"In Ordnung. Machen sie weiter. Data Ende."  
  
Die Verbindung brach ab.  
  
Der Captain war also von der Station zurückgekehrt. Also weiter.  
  
"Computer, ermögliche manuellen Zugriff auf untere magnetische Querschnittsverenger und Antimateriereaktantinjektor, Berechtigungscode Santer Alpha drei."  
  
"Dieses Verfahren wird nicht empfohlen. Es befindet sich Antimaterie im System."  
  
"Sicherheitsbeschränkung umgehen"  
  
"Zugriff auf die gewünschten Systemsektoren wird gestattet."  
  
"Na also. Danke Computer. Fähnrich Frisch, folgen sie mir."  
  
Santer berührte die Konsole und mit einem Zischen öffnete sich ein Schott im Boden des Decks. In der Öffnung wurden die Sprossen einer in der Wand verankerten Leiter sichtbar, die der Chefingenieur gefolgt von einem jungen Mann, hinunter zu steigen begann. Wieder versperrte ein Gewirr von Stabilisatoren den Weg des Commanders. Auf einem schmalen Steg kamen sie zur Antriebssäule. Santer blickte nach unten. von hier aus ging es acht Decks senkrecht hinunter. Der junge Fähnrich musste schlucken, wenn er daran dachte, was mit ihm geschah, wenn er hier hinabfallen würde. Doch ihm blieb keine Zeit für weitere Gedanken, denn sein Chef stand schon auf der nächsten Leiter und stieg weiter. Fähnrich Frisch wartete, bis der Kopf des Commanders verschwunden war, dann stieg er ihm hinterher. Es ging immer an der Warpsäule entlang. Sie passierten zwei Decks. Etwa sieben Meter unterhalb der Reaktantkammer kamen sie an eine Wartungskonsole.  
  
Santer stoppte, trat auf die Arbeitsplattform und half dann seinem Assistenten aus dem engen Schacht heraus. Frisch holte tief Luft. Er beobachtete, wie Santer an den Wandbehälter trat, in dem die Wartungsinstrumente untergebracht waren. Er drückte ihm einen Phasenscanner in die Hand und machte sich daran die Ummantelung des Kerns zu entfernen. Vor ihnen lag die Toroiddruckkammer. Wie das obere Verengersegment, sorgte diese Kammer hier unten für den korrekten Transport der Antimaterie vom Injektor bis hinauf zur Reaktionskammer.  
  
Mit einem Flussregulator tastete der Chefingenieur sorgfältig das Innere des Kerns ab. Frisch untersuchte inzwischen die magnetischen Eindämmungsfelder. Er fand nichts Ungewöhnliches Die Energieschutzbarrieren, die den Kontakt der Antimaterie zur Materie des Schiffes verhindern sollten, arbeiteten innerhalb der festgelegten Grenzwerte. Es gab nur minimale Abweichungen im unteren Frequenzbereich, aber das war vollkommen normal. Er legte den Phasenscanner zur Seite und nahm einen Toroidinjektormeter. Mit diesem Gerät wurde der komprimierte Antimateriestrom gemessen. Frisch richtete ihn auf den Kern und las die Werte ab. Das war höchst ungewöhnlich. Der Antimaterieinnendruck war um beinahe fünfunddreißig Prozent abgefallen. Das Ergebnis war, das nur etwa zwei drittel der Erforderlichen Menge Antimaterie in die Reaktantkammer gelangte. Das Mischungsverhältnis wurde damit beeinträchtigt, so dass die Reaktion gar nicht mehr Stattfinden konnte.  
  
Fähnrich Frisch wandte sich an den Chefingenieur.  
  
"Sir, ich glaube ich habe etwas gefunden."  
  
Er reichte Santer den Injektormeter. Dieser nahm ihn und führte einen zweiten Scan durch. Er justierte leicht die Feineinstellung des Gerätes und wiederholte erneut die Untersuchung. Dann pfiff er langsam durch die Zähne.  
  
"Ein Druckabfall von exakt dreiunddreißig Komma sechs Prozent Das dürfte es sein."  
  
Er klopfte dem Fähnrich anerkennend auf die Schulter.  
  
"Kommen sie mit, Fähnrich."  
  
- - -  
  
In der Beobachtungslounge war unterdessen eine heftige Diskussion ausgebrochen. Die meisten Offiziere stimmten dafür, dem fremden Universum zu helfen. Nur Commander Nog und Lieutenant DeFinio waren, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen, dagegen. Der Sicherheitschef war der Meinung, dass eine Einmischung ein direkter Verstoß gegen die oberste Direktive der Sternenflotte sei. Gewissermaßen waren diese Leute, die sogenannten vereinigten Kampfverbände, eine fremde Macht und die internen Probleme dieser Macht mit dem Kollektiv der Borg läge eindeutig außerhalb ihres Handlungsbereiches. Die Argumente des ersten Offiziers waren einleuchtender. Er war für die Sicherheit des Schiffes und der Besatzung verantwortlich. Sie hatten Hunderte Zivilisten an Bord darunter eine Unmenge Kinder und Jugendliche. Ein Kampf mit einer derartig starken Flotte der Borg würde unter keinem guten Stern stehen. Das hieß die Möglichkeit, dass die Enterprise vollkommen zerstört werden würde war nicht zu verachten. Selbst bei einem Sieg würde es mit Sicherheit Verluste geben und das war einfach unverantwortlich.  
  
Data saß ruhig am Kopfende des Konferenztisches und hörte sich die Argumente seiner Offiziere an. Gerade hatte DeFinio seine Position verstärkt, als Pierce das Wort ergriff:  
  
"Sie haben doch gehört, was der Captain berichtet hat. Der Kommandant dieser Station ist Botschafter Spock. Wie können sie da von einer fremden Macht sprechen. Der Botschafter war bereits in der Sternenflotte aktiv, als sie und ich noch nicht einmal geboren waren."  
  
"Dies ist ein ganz anderes Universum. Die beiden Spocks haben gar nichts miteinander zu tun."  
  
"Aber wir haben auch herausgefunden",  
  
Diesmal war es Lieutenant Solur, die sprach.  
  
"Dass die beiden Universen bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt eines waren. Sie haben sich erst vor achtzehn Jahren voneinander getrennt und bis dahin waren die beiden Spocks und auch die ganzen anderen Leute auf der Station mit ihren Äquivalenten in unserem Universum jeweils ein und dieselbe Person. Und genau deshalb müssen wir hier helfen. Diese Leute hier gehören zu uns."  
  
"Und wie wollen sie das den Kindern an Bord erklären? Selbst wenn wir die Zivilisten auf der Station zurücklassen, erwartet sie ein ungewisses Schicksal. Solange wir die Enterprise haben besteht noch die Hoffnung, dass wir herausfinden, was eigentlich geschehen ist. Dann können wir vielleicht in unser eigenes Universum zurückkehren. Wenn dieses Schiff von den Borg zerstört wird, dann verschwindet damit unsere letzte Chance heimzukommen."  
  
Wieder ergriff Pierce das Wort:  
  
"Wieso gehen eigentlich alle immer davon aus, dass wir verlieren müssen? In unserem Universum haben wir die Borg besiegt und das war vor allem der Verdienst eines einzigen Schiffes, nämlich der Enterprise-E, dem direktem Vorgängermodel unseres Schiffes hier. Wieso sollten wir das Gleiche nicht ebenso schaffen können."  
  
Der Commander schaute fragend in die Runde.  
  
"Ich denke wir haben eine faire Chance."  
  
Jetzt mischte sich Captain Data das erste Mal in das Gespräch ein.  
  
"Ich denke sie haben mir nun ihre Standpunkte deutlich genug vorgetragen. Aber ich mochte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keinen festen Entschluss fassen. Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir den Admiral in die Entscheidung mit einbeziehen. Sein Dienstgrad würde ihm bei einem normalen Schiff der Sternenflotte sogar erlauben, diese Entscheidung selbst und allein zu treffen, aber wir unterstehen nicht dem Oberbefehl. Und trotzdem bin ich für ein Mitspracherecht."  
  
An der Reaktion seiner Offiziere erkannte der Androide, dass alle seiner Meinung waren. Bestätigendes Murmeln lief durch die Beobachtungslounche.  
  
"So - nachdem das geklärt wäre, können wir auf unsere Stationen zurückkehren. Es gibt noch eine Menge zu tun, bevor die Enterprise wieder vollkommen einsatzbereit und fertig zum abdocken von der Station ist."  
  
Data erhob sich. Er freute sich auf die weiter Zusammenarbeit mit dieser Crew. Es ließ sich etwas daraus machen. Noch waren sie zwar ein uneiniger Haufen sehr guter Offiziere, aber bald schon würden sie eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft sein. Es würde sein, wie damals auf der Enterprise-D. Seit er auf Omikron Theta vier von Offizieren der Sternenflotte gefunden worden war, hatte er auf diesem Schiff erstmals gute Freunde gehabte. Hier würde es hoffentlich ähnlich gehen. Sie würden wie eine große Familie durch das All reisen. Mit diesem und ähnlichen Gedanken verließen die Offiziere die Lounge.  
  
- - -  
  
Ronald Santer war inzwischen am untersten Ende der Antriebssäule angekommen. Hier befand sich der Antimateriereaktantinjektor. Dieser Injektor bereitete den Rohbrennstoff, also die Antimaterie, auf und schickte sie in die Toroidkammer. Der innere Aufbau war so einfach wie möglich gestaltet, denn bei der nötigen Vorsicht, die beim Umgang mit Antimaterie Vorraussetzung war, würde eine komplizierte Bauweise im Notfall zu einer unter Umständen vernichtenden Verzögerung führen. Jedes einzelne Segment des Injektors, das in Unmittelbarer Nähe zum Brennstoff lag, war durch ein magnetisches Eindämmungsfeld gesichert. Das machte eine Wartung des Gerätes natürlich nicht gerade leicht. Santer hatte die Verdeckung abmontiert und die äußeren Kraftfelder deaktiviert. Fähnrich Frisch stand hinter ihm an einer Wartungskonsole und überwachte sämtliche Daten, die der Chefingenieur erfasste. Besonders achtete er auf Spannungs- und Druckschwankungen innerhalb des Kerns. Denn wenn die auftauchen sollten, dann war es unbedingt erforderlich, dass die Versiegelung des Antriebs unverzüglich wieder aktiviert wurde. Doch bisher waren keinerlei Schwankungen, die außerhalb des Toleranzrahmens lagen aufgetreten.  
  
"Fähnrich, reichen sie mir den Sublimatorkoridographen."  
  
Santer steckte bis zur Hüfte im Injektor. Frisch drückte ihm ein handliches Gerät mit Scanemitter am vorderen Ende in die Hand. Die Hand des Chefingenieurs verschwand wieder. Mit dem neuen Gerät untersuchte er jetzt den Antimateriesublimator. Nichts; die ungefährlichen Teile des Injektors hatte er jetzt durch. Nun ging es gewissermaßen ans Eingemachte. Zuerst untersuchte er die magnetfeldgesicherten Brennstoffleitungen, die zum Injektor hinführten und die, die sich im Inneren befanden. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass eine dieser Leitungen für den Druckabfall in der Toroidkammer verantwortlich war. Aber es war immerhin möglich und so musste es überprüft werden. Wie er schon erwartet hatte, fand er auch hier nichts. Als nächstes kamen die Brennstoffaufbereiter an die Reihe. Wie schon der Name aussagte, war dieses Gerät dafür zuständig, dass die Antimaterie aus ihren Rohzustand in eine Form umgewandelt wurde, in der sie schließlich von Düsenkopf ausgestoßen und mit der Materie reagieren konnte. Das hier der Fehler vorlag, war schon wahrscheinlicher. Wenn eine Fehlfunktion im Aufbereiter auftauchte, wurde ein Teil der Antimaterie nicht reaktionsbereit gemacht. Die Folge wäre solch ein Druckabfall in der Toroidkammer, wie er auch jetzt aufgetreten war. Jedoch Fehlanzeige. Santer seufzte. So konnte das noch ewig weitergehen. Ein Warpantrieb war so komplex. Zwar konnten sie die Suche auf den Kern einschränken, aber selbst da gab es noch unzählige Möglichkeiten. Und wenn sie die Hardware durchgearbeitet hatten, kam noch die Software. Ein winziger Programmfehler in einem der vielen Systeme konnte diese Folgen bewirkt haben. Und wenn es daran lag, dann konnte er nur hoffen, dass seine Kollegen, die das Selbstdiagnoseprogramm des Hauptcomputers wieder in Gang zu bringen versuchten, schneller waren als er, denn die Programmierung des Maschinendecks ohne Computerunterstützung durchzugehen würde Jahre in Anspruch nehmen.  
  
Doch wohin war sein Optimismus verschwunden. Er musste sich jetzt zusammenreißen. Er würde diesen verdammten Fehler finden und wenn es das letzte war, was er tat.  
  
Santer ergriff wieder sein Instrument. Die nächste zu untersuchende Etappe waren die Antimaterieimpulsgasflusstrennelemente diese Elemente teilten die Antimaterie in kleine Portionen auf, die dann an den Düsenkopf am oberen Ende des Injektors weitergeleitet wurden. durch die Existenz von sechs Düsen wurde ein permanenter Antimateriefluss im richtigen Druckverhältnis gewährleistet. Der Chefingenieur scannte nur eine Sekunde lang, dann pfiff er erneut durch die Zähne. Er justierte das Gerät neu und nahm noch eine Sicherheitsüberprüfung vor, dann tippte er sich an den Kommunikator.  
  
"Santer an Brücke."  
  
"Sprechen sie Commander."  
  
"Sir, wir haben den Fehler gefunden. Zwei der Gasflusstrennelemente sind ausgefallen. Die Folge ist, dass nur vier der sechs Einspritzdüsen mit Antimaterie versorgt werden."  
  
"Können sie den Schaden beheben?"  
  
"Das Problem ist schwerwiegender, als es zunächst aussieht, Sir."  
  
Einen Moment lang war es still, dann:  
  
"In Ordnung Commander. Kommen sie auf die Brücke. Data Ende."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.Das viele Technogebabbel in diesem Kapitel tut mir echt leid, musste nach guter alter Star Trek Tradition aber echt sein :-) 


	6. Kapitel 6

Tamira: Natürlich hast du Recht. Das Schiff muss zurück. Das Ende habe ich zwar noch nicht geschrieben, aber ich habe mir natürlich vorher meine Rahmenhandlung zurechtgelegt. Aber jetzt sind erstmal die Borg dran!  
  
Ps: Wie schaffst du es eigentlich Star Trek und Harry Potter durcheinander zu lesen? Da bekommt man doch einen Knoten im Gehirn! :-)  
  
Viel Spaß  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir außer einigen der Nebencharaktere. Alle Rechte liegen bei Paramount Pictures und den Erben von Gene Roddenberry (er ruhe in Frieden).  
  
STAR TREK  
  
GIANT  
  
KAPITEL 6  
  
Kommandant Spock saß zurückgelehnt hinter seinem Schreibtisch, hatte die gespreizten Fingerkuppen aneinander gelegt und hörte aufmerksam Admiral Picards Bericht zu. Der Vulkanier hatte Picard während der letzten fünfzehn Minuten nicht ein einziges Mal unterbrochen, und seinem Gesicht sah man nicht die geringste Regung an, doch hinter der Stirn des ehemaligen Botschafters des Planeten Vulkan arbeitete es fieberhaft. Sein Gegenüber hatte seinen Bericht mit einem chronologisch, historischen Ablauf der vergangenen achtzehn Jahren begonnen. Der erste Sieg über die Borg, das Auftauchen eines neuen gefährlichen Feindes mit dem Erscheinen des Dominion und schließlich der entscheidende Endschlag gegen die Borg in der Vergangenheit der Erde. Es folgte eine Schilderung der Abspaltung des klingonischen Imperiums von der Föderation und dem furchtbarem Krieg gegen das Dominion. Was den Kommandanten besonders interessierte, war die Politik der Föderation mit Imperium der Cardassianer. In diesem Zusammenhang berichtete Picard auch von der Entdeckung des ersten stabilen Wurmloches durch Commander Benjamin Sisko, das den Alpha- mit dem Gammaquadranten verband.  
  
Spocks Meinung nach, war es nur gut, dass sie dieses Wurmloch bisher nicht entdeckt hatten. Wenn sich diese aggressive Rasse von Formwandlern, die der Admiral das Dominion genannt hatte, in den Krieg mit den Borg einmischte und die vereinigten Kampfverbände nicht vorbereitet waren, konnte es entgültig zur Katastrophe kommen.  
  
"Zurzeit ist die Situation in der Föderation wieder sehr gespannt."  
  
Picard war bei der Gegenwart angekommen.  
  
"Das Verhältnis zum klingonischen Reich hat sich in den letzten Jahren immer weiter verschlechtern. Es ist bereits vor zwei Jahren einmal beinahe zum Krieg gekommen. Und Grund war nur ein einfacher Grenzstreit. Der Konflikt konnte glücklicherweise im letzten Moment friedlich beigelegt werden. Aber jetzt scheint die Situation außer Kontrolle zu laufen. Der größte Teil der klingonischen Kriegsflotte hat die Verteidigungslinien der Föderation durchbrochen und belagert nun die Erde. Und ausgerechnet jetzt muß unsere neue Geheimwaffe, die Enterprise-E2 verschwinden."  
  
Picard seufzte schwer. Der Vulkanier verzog immer noch keine Miene, doch er richtete sich auf und legte die Hände, nach wie vor aneinandergelegt, auf den Tisch. Dann ergriff er das erste Mal das Wort.  
  
"Bei diesem ganzen Konflikt mit den Klingonen gibt es einen Punkt, den ich mir nicht so ganz erklären kann. Sie haben eben erwähnt, dass kurz bevor die Enterprise-E2 in dieses Universum gesprungen ist, gehen wir einfach einmal davon aus, dass diese Theorie den Tatsachen entspräche, ein Schlachtschiff der Romulaner aus der Bildfläche erschienen ist und in den Kampf eingegriffen hat. Und zwar auf der Seite der Föderation."  
  
Der Vulkanier schaute den Admiral auffordernd an.  
  
"Das ist etwas, dass ich ebenso wenig erklären kann wie sie. Das Verhältnis der Föderation mit den Romulanern hat sich in den letzten zehn Jahren zwar merklich gebessert und es ist sogar zu einen stabilen Handel zwischen den beiden Reichen entstanden, aber wir hätten nie damit gerechnet, das im Falle eines Konfliktes mit den Klingonen eine solche Reaktion von Seiten der Romulaner erfolgen würde. Wir hatten gehofft, die Romulaner würden sich neutral verhalten und sich zumindest nicht auf die Seite der Klingonen schlagen, wie schon einmal in der Vergangenheit, wie sie ja zweifellos selbst wissen, aber das hat doch unsere Erwartungen übertroffen."  
  
"Es hat also keine offizielle Stellungnahme zum Konflikt mit den Klingonen von Seiten der Romulaner gegeben?"  
  
Kommandant Spock ließ nun doch Interesse erkennen. Seine rechte Augenbraue war leicht angehoben.  
  
"Zumindest nicht soweit ich informiert bin und da ich Admiral für äußere Angelegenheiten bin, laufen solche Stellungnahmen für gewöhnlich über meinen Schreibtisch."  
  
In diesem Augenblick erklang ein leises Piepsen. Der Kommandant wandte sich nach rechts und aktivierte den Bildschirm. Auf ihm erschien das Gesicht einer Bajoranerin, in der Picard den Wedek von der Wissenschaftsstation der OPS wiedererkannte.  
  
"Sir, Die Enterprise-E2 ruft nach Admiral Picard."  
  
Der Kommandant antwortete, nachdem er Picard fragend angeschaut hatte und eine stumme Bestätigung bekam.  
  
"Stellen sie das Gespräch in mein Büro."  
  
"Aye - Sir."  
  
Die Bajoranerin verschwand und an ihrer Stelle erschien Data.  
  
"Kommandant", der Androide nickte in Spocks Richtung," Admiral - Commander Santer hat den Defekt des Warpantriebes entdecken können. Wir treffen uns zur Lagebesprechung. Vielleicht möchten sie ebenfalls anwesend sein."  
  
"Danke Captain, ich komme sofort. Picard Ende."  
  
Die Verbindung brach ab. Picard schaute den Kommandanten an, der sich bereits erhob.  
  
"Sie werden verstehen, dass ich sie verlassen muß."  
  
Spock machte eine abschwächende Bewegung.  
  
"Ich hoffe unser Gespräch bei Gelegenheit einmal fortzuführen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten geleitete er den Admiral zur Tür seines Büros, die sich vor ihnen öffnete. Picard nickte und trat auf die OPS, die er in Richtung Turbolift durchschritt. Der Vulkanier stand noch immer auf der Schwelle zu seinem Büro und schaute Picard nach. Nachdem zwei Minuten vergangen waren zuckte er mit den Schultern und wandte sich an einen der anwesenden Offiziere.  
  
"Commander, sie haben die OPS."  
  
Dann schritt er Admiral Picard nach.  
  
- - -  
  
Vom Grund des Glases stiegen kleine Bläschen an die Oberfläche des leicht bläulichen Getränkes. Immer wenn eines dieser Bläschen zerplatzte, gab es einen goldenen Schimmer. Ein sehr hübsches Schauspiel.  
  
Susanne LaCruix saß an der Theke von Vierzehn Vorne und starrte geistesabwesend diesem Schauspiel zu. Wenn sie sich jetzt selbst analysieren müsste, würde sie sich dringend raten, den Schiffscounselor aufzusuchen. Das Dumme an der Sache war, das sie ja selbst der Counselor war. Sie hob das Glas, als ob sie einen Schluck trinken sollte, stellte es aber, wie schon die letzten zehnmal wieder vor sich ab, um es erneut völlig desinteressiert anzuschauen.  
  
"Wenn sie darauf warten, dass ihr Drink verdunstet, dann müssen sie bei der gegenwärtigen Raumtemperatur noch mindestens drei Tage warten."  
  
Susanne schaute auf. Sie blickte in ein Gesicht mit schneeweißen Haaren, das zu einem Mann gehörte, der sich von der gegenüberliegenden Seite an die Theke lehnte. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
  
"Entschuldigen sie. Ich war in Gedanken. Was haben sie gesagt?"  
  
Gieroh lächelte und schaute den Counselor ins Gesicht.  
  
"Ich meinte ich könnte sie rufen lassen, wenn ihr Drink verdunstet ist. Wenn sie noch weitere zwanzig Minuten das Glas anstarren muß ich annehmen ihnen schmeckt der bajoranische Karaextrakt nicht und dann würde ich bestimmt in Trübsal versinken."  
  
Die Psychologin schaute den Barkeeper einen Moment lang verständnislos an, dann schien sie begriffen zu haben, was er gesagt hatte und musste lachen.  
  
"Sie müssen mich nicht aufheitern. Vielen Dank, aber ich war nur ein wenig in Gedanken."  
  
"Aha. So fest, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkt hätten, wenn man ihnen mit den Bordphasern den Kopf rasiert hätte."  
  
"Ich weiß selber nicht was mit mir los war. Ich musste nur daran denken, wie ich die arbeit bewältigen soll, die auf mich zukommt."  
  
Susann sprach nie mit Außenstehenden über ihre Arbeit, aber irgendwie hatte sie zu diesem Barkeeper sofort Vertrauen gefasst. Lag es an seiner Stimme, oder an der Art, wie er Interesse zeigte? Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären. Sie dachte nicht einmal bewusste darüber nach."  
  
"Wenn sie sich nicht selbst vertrauen, wie soll dann die Besatzung Vertrauen zu ihnen haben?"  
  
Der Counselor schaute ihn an. Das war ja genau der Punkt.  
  
"Ich meine die vielen Leute an Bord werden vielleicht Jahre- oder sogar Jahrzehnte lang mit ihren Familien zusammen auf dem Schiff oder, was vielleicht noch schlimmer ist, von ihren Familien getrennt leben. Ich hatte noch eine Familie, wie soll ich ihnen helfen?"  
  
Einen Moment lang schaute Gieroh sie nur stumm an, dann nahm er ihr Glas setzte es an und nahm einen Schluck, wobei er ein Gesicht zog, als würde er den Nektar der Götter schlürfen. Dann setzte er das Glas wieder ab, beugte sich weit vor und flüsterte dem Counselor ins Ohr:  
  
"Ich verrate ihnen etwas."  
  
Er deutete auf das Glas  
  
„Ich mag das schreckliche Zeug überhaupt nicht."  
  
Dann trat er ein Stück zurück und lächelte. Als er sah, wie sie ihn verwundert ansah, sagte er:  
  
"Sehen sie, es kommt nicht darauf an, was ich mag und was nicht. Ich verkaufe dieses Getränk und so erwarten die Leute, dass ich es gut finde. Und wenn ich es gut finde, muß es gut sein. Die Leute finden das gut und richtig, was sie als so erwarten."  
  
Susanne starrte auf ihr Glas, dann auf Gieroh.  
  
"Sie meinen, es ist nicht wichtig, ob ich weiß wie es ist in einer Familie zu leben. Es ist nur wichtig, dass ich den Leuten helfe, weil sie erwarten, dass ich ihnen helfe und dass ich ihnen auch helfen kann, weil die Leute von mir erwarten, dass ich es kann und somit mir und sich selbst vertrauen?"  
  
Gieroh stellte ein Erstaunen zur Schau, von der Susanne unmöglich sagen konnte, ob es echt oder nur gespielt war.  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung von Psychologie. Ich spreche von meiner Bar."  
  
Er stellte ein unbenutztes Glas vor ihr auf die Theke und schenkte ihr neu ein.  
  
"Lassen sie sich ihren Drink schmecken."  
  
Damit drehte er sich um und ging hinter der Theke entlang um einen Kunden zu bedienen. Susanne drehte sich auf ihren Stuhl um, so dass sie mit dem Rücken zur Theke saß, stützte sich mit den Ellebogen auf und führte das Glas zum Mund, als ihr Kommunikator piepste.  
  
"Brücke an Counselor LaCruix."  
  
Susanne ließ das Glas sinken.  
  
"LaCruix hier."  
  
"Bitte kommen sie zur Lagebesprechung auf die Brücke."  
  
"Aye Captain. Ich bin schon auf dem Weg. LaCruix Ende."  
  
Susanne erhob sich und wollte die Bar verlassen. Dann schaute sie auf das Glas in der Hand und lächelte. Entschlossen nahm sie einen Schluck. Der Barkeeper hatte Recht. Jetzt wo sie seine Meinung kannte, schmeckte das Getränk längst nicht so gut wie sie erwartet hatte. Susanne LaCruix stellte das Glas auf der Theke ab, drehte sich um und verließ Vierzehn Vorne.  
  
- - -  
  
Als der Schiffscounselor die Beobachtungslounge betrat, waren die Führungsoffiziere bereits komplett versammelt. Susanne konnte den Admiral nirgends entdecken, aber ansonsten waren alle da. Der Chefingenieur stand am Computerdisplay, das in der Wand eingelassen war und schien nur noch auf das Startsignal zu warten um mit einem Vortrag zu beginnen. Gerade setzte sich der Counselor auf einen der noch freien Plätze, als sich die Tür zur Lounge erneut öffnete. Herein kam Admiral Picard und hinter ihm erschien Kommandant Spock.  
  
"Entschuldigen sie mein spätes Eintreffen. Der Kommandant sprach die Bitte aus an der Besprechung teilnehmen zu dürfen. Ich hoffe das stößt nicht auf Ablehnung."  
  
Data machte eine abwinkende Bewegung und bedeutete den zwei Neuankömmlingen Platz zu nehmen. Dann schaute er kurz in die Runde seiner Offiziere.  
  
"Commander Santer hat den Defekt im Antriebssystem gefunden. Wir sind hier um eine Lösung zu finden."  
  
Er wandte sich an Spock.  
  
"Kommandant, vielleicht ist es gar nicht schlecht, dass sie ebenfalls anwesend sind. Commander, bitte sie haben das Wort."  
  
Santer nickte. Er trat an die Bedienungsfläche des Displays und aktivierte es. Auf dem Schirm wurde eine graphische Darstellung des Warpkerns sichtbar. Auf ein weiteres tippen auf die Schalteinheit wurden technische Daten am rechten Bildrand sichtbar. Santer räusperte sich.  
  
"Genau das ist unser Problem."  
  
Er zeigte auf die Antriebssäule.  
  
"Sie läuft nicht. Mein Kollege Fähnrich Frisch und ich haben die Säule von oben bis unten manuell durchsuchen müssen, da sich das Selbstdiagnoseprogramm des Maschinenraumcomputers verabschiedet hat. Deshalb die kleine Verzögerung."  
  
Das Gesicht des Chefingenieurs wurde Ernst.  
  
"Ich habe eine Gute und eine Schlechte Nachricht für sie. Zuerst die Schlechte. Zwei der sechs Antimateriegasflusstrennelemente sind vollkommen vernichtet. Es ist absolut unmöglich sie zu reparieren, und wir brauchen somit Ersatzteile."  
  
Ein Murmeln durchlief die Lounge.  
  
"Was mich zur guten Nachricht bringt. Dieser Schaden hat nichts mit dem Trans - Warpantrieb zu tun. Also besteht die Chance, dass auch in diesem Universum das ein oder andere Ersatzteil aufzutreiben sein wird."  
  
Santer verstummte und ließ den Offizieren Zeit Fragen zu stellen. Data ergriff diese Chance sofort.  
  
"Commander, wir haben eine Vielzahl an Shuttles an Bord, die über einen Warpantrieb verfügen und außerdem die zwei kleinen Kampfkreuzer. Ist es vielleicht möglich, dass wir entsprechende Ersatzteile dort ausbauen?"  
  
"Leider nicht, Sir. Das ist ein Problem der Hardware. Es klingt vielleicht dumm, aber alle uns zu Verfügung stehenden Trennelemente sind für unsere Zwecke einfach nicht groß genug. Sie würden der Belastung nicht standhalten. Es wäre wahrscheinlicher, dass sie mit einem Handphaser des Typs eins gegen die gesamte klingonische Raumflotte ankämen."  
  
Picard musste schmunzeln, obwohl die Situation alles andere als erheiternd war. Dieser Chefingenieur musste noch kräftig erzogen werden. und zwar schnell. Der Captain der Enterprise-E2 meldete sich erneut zu Wort.  
  
"Gut das wäre also unser dringendstes Problem. Aber wir sollten auch ein anderes Problem nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Und zwar die Tatsache unserer Anwesenheit hier. Sie werden sich freuen zu hören, dass ich eventuell die Lösung gefunden habe. Zumindest die Lösung wo wir sind. Noch nicht wie wir hierher geraten sind oder wie wir wieder zurückkehren können."  
  
Data machte eine rhetorische Pause.  
  
"Ich habe im Bibliothekscomputer nach einer ähnlichen Situation geforscht und bin auf eine solche gestoßen."  
  
Er schaute Picard an.  
  
"Sie glauben nicht wie nahe sie dran waren, oder wie nahe wir beide dran waren, rein körperlich. Zwei Monate bevor die Enterprise-D abstürzte befindet sich ein sehr merkwürdiger Eintrag im Computerlogbuch. Vorgenomen wurde er vom damals noch Lieutenant Worf. Ich weiß nicht ob sie sich noch erinnern können, aber Worf hatte zu dieser Zeit an einem Bat-Let Wettkampf teilgenommen, der auf dem klingonischen Planeten Torkas drei ausgetragen wurde."  
  
Picard nickte. Er erinnerte sich wirklich. Worf hatte den Wettkampf gewonnen, und Picard hatte dem Klingonen zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Stolz anmerken können. Deshalb war es ihm wohl im Gedächtnis geblieben. Data sprach weiter.  
  
"Worf berichtet, das er sein Shuttle, mit dem er zur Erde zurückflog durch eine Raumanomalie steuerte und ein leichter Defekt in seinem Warpantrieb einen Bruch in der Kontinualität des Raums verursacht hatte. Jedes Mal, wenn er nun einem Subraumfeldimpuls ausgesetzt war, wechselte er von einem Quantenuniversum in ein Neues. Bemerkbar machte sich das Ganze durch einen Quantenfluss in der zellularen RNA. Bewiesen wurde es damals, indem wir eine veränderte Quantensignatur bei Worf feststellten. Wie sie alle wissen schwingt das gesamte Universum in einer ganz bestimmten Quantenschwingung, und diese war verändert."  
  
Wieder folgte eine kurze Pause. Data schien in letzter Zeit seinen Sinn für Dramatik bis ins penetranteste auszuleben.  
  
"Nun ich habe Doktor Clark gebeten unsere RNA auf einen Quantenfluss hin zu untersuchen und ich habe unsere Quantensignatur mit der unseres Umfeldes hier verglichen. Beide Untersuchungen waren eindeutig positiv. Die Enterprise-E2 befindet sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt, und da gibt es keinen Zweifel, in einer fremden Quantenrealität."  
  
Das war der Hammer. Bis jetzt war die Möglichkeit, sich in einem fremden Universum zu befinden eine recht angenehme Ausrede für ihre Probleme gewesen. Doch jetzt, wo es eine Gewissheit war, taten sich ganz neue Probleme auf. Niemand hatte sich bis jetzt sonderlich Gedanken gemacht, wie sie wieder zurückkommen wollten. Es gab einfach immer genug zu tun. Aber jetzt, jetzt mussten sie sich Gedanken machen, denn eines war jetzt vollkommen klar. Von allein würde sich dieses Problem bestimmt nicht lösen.  
  
Picard dachte nach. Er erinnerte sich, wie es damals mit Worf war. Am Ende hatte er es geschafft, den Prozess rückgängig zu machen und deshalb, wussten sie auch nichts von der ganzen Sache. Durch den Bruch im Raum-Zeit- Kontinuum wurde Worf genau an den Zeitpunkt zurückgeworfen, an dem das ganze Theater begonnen hatte. So erlebte er das Ganze noch einmal, Picard und der Rest der Besatzung aber hatte alles ja noch nicht erlebt, hatte also auch keine Erinnerungen daran. Aber Data hatte Recht. Auslöser des Ganzen war ein fehlerhafter Warpantrieb gewesen. Und das konnte bei ihnen nicht der Fall sein. Zu der Zeit, als sie gesprungen waren, war ihr Warpantrieb inaktiv. Sie waren ja gerade dabei gewesen sich in den Kampf mit den Klingonen einzumischen, als es geschehen war. Es musste also noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben solch einen Effekt zu erzeugen. Und das war ihre Aufgabe. Diese Möglichkeit mussten sie finden.  
  
Rein äußerlich war dem vulkanischen Kommandanten natürlich keine Reaktion anzumerken, doch in seinen Kopf arbeitete es auf Hochtouren. Wenn das wirklich stimmte, wenn alles was ihm der Admiral eben erzählt hatte, dann hatten sie wirklich eine Chance die Borg doch noch zu besiegen. In jenem anderen Universum war es gelungen die Borg sogar in die Gemeinschaft der Föderation einzugliedern. Da nach dem Endschlag gegen das Kollektiv alle Borg zu Individuen wurden, mussten sie selbstverständlich ihre ganze Lebensweise umstellen. Das assimilieren von fremden Spezies verlor gänzlich an Bedeutung und in wenigen Jahrzehnten, wenn der letzte Borg mit Implantaten gestorben wäre, würde eine neue biologische Spezies geboren worden sein. Eine Spezies aus duzenden verschiedenen, auf genetischer Ebene zusammengewürfelten, Spezies. Wenn das hier auch funktionieren würde; das wäre fantastisch. Klingonen, Romulaner, Menschen und viele andere Spezies würden unmittelbar miteinander verwandt sein. Es würde unwahrscheinlich sein, dass es wieder zu kleinlichen, zwischenplanetarischen Konflikten kommen würde.  
  
Während sich so jeder Offizier seine Gedanken machte, war der Captain zu Commander Santer getreten um noch einmal zum Problem des Antriebs zurückzukommen. Anhand der Computergraphik konnte Data erkennen, dass der Chefingenieur Recht hatte. Sie hatten kein Ersatzteil an Bord, das ihnen weiterhelfen würde.  
  
"Ist es nicht vielleicht möglich, ein Trennelement zu replizieren?"  
  
"An sich schon, Sir. Aber da gibt es ein Problem. Die Trennelemente sind im direkten Kontakt zu Antimaterie. Wenn sie nicht perfekt abgestimmt sind, dann - Bumm. Und eigentlich möchte ich einen Warpkernbruch nicht riskieren. Selbst wenn wir den Kern rechtzeitig abwerfen können, sie haben doch gesagt, dass unser Sprung etwas mit den Warpsystemen zu tun haben könnte. Wenn wie sie verlieren, verlieren wir damit vielleicht auch unsere letzte Chance, nach Hause zurückzukehren."  
  
Der Chefingenieur verstummte. Data sah ein, was er gesagt hatte. Noch wussten sie nicht wie sie zurückspringen sollten, und bis sie es nicht wussten, sollten sie lieber kein Risiko eingehen.  
  
Der Captain nickte, dann wandte er sich an Spock.  
  
"Kommandant, sie sehen, dass wir uns nicht in eine Falle manövriert haben. Sie können uns voll und ganz vertrauen. Die oberste Direktive verbietet uns ihnen in irgendeiner Weise Schaden zuzufügen."  
  
Das Unglaubliche geschah. Auf Spocks Gesicht erschien so etwas wie ein leichtes, flüchtiges Lächeln.  
  
"Die für einen Menschen am logischten klingende Antwort wäre jetzt: wir sind auf alles vorbereitet. Als Vulkanier sage ich ihnen, dass Spione der Borg auf Terok Nor alles andere als leichtes Spiel haben würden."  
  
Würde die Stimme des Vulkaniers nicht immer ernst klingen, jetzt würde sie es werden.  
  
"Was ihr konkretes Problem angeht, so kann ich ihnen unsere volle Unterstützung versichern."  
  
"Wie sie ja selbst gehört haben, benötigen wir Ersatzteile für die Reparatur unseres Schiffes. Wenn sie uns helfen wollen, so können sie uns vielleicht raten, wie wir zu den kommen."  
  
Inzwischen hörten alle Offiziere dem Gespräch zu. Der Kommandant der Raumstation antwortete nach kurzem Überlegen.  
  
"Das ist ein Problem. Sicher würden wir ihnen die Ersatzteile zur Verfügung stellen, wenn wir sie nur hätten. Aber sie waren ja selbst dabei, als die Enterprise-D ihren Kern abwerfen musste. Und wir haben aus dem gleichen Grund diese Ersatzteile nicht vorrätig, aus dem auch sie sie nicht dabei hatten."  
  
Santer schaltete sich mit einem theatralischen Seufzen ein:  
  
"Wer kann schon damit rechnen, dass ein Gasflusstrennelement zerstört wird. Die Dinger sind so unverwüstlich, dass sie sogar aus den schrottreifen Antrieben wieder ausgebaut werden können um wiederverwertet zu werden."  
  
Spock nickte.  
  
"Exakt. Wir sind nur eine kleine Gruppe von Freiheitskämpfern und können nicht ausgerüstet sein, wie eine freie Sternenbasis oder gar ein Planet. Wir müssen überlegen, was wir an Bord einlagern. Und ein Antideuteriumgasflusstrennelement gehörte nicht dazu."  
  
"Gibt es noch andere Splittergruppen, an die wir uns wenden könnten. Oder wissen sie von erreichbaren unabhängigen Planeten. Wie gesagt, wir haben zwei über Warpantrieb verfügende Kampfkreuzer der Defiant-Klasse an Bord. Mobil sind wir also."  
  
Der Kommandant schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Es gibt da draußen nichts anderes als die Borg. Gäbe es noch weitere Widerstandsgruppen, so hätten wir uns längst mit ihnen zusammengeschlossen. Unsere Situation schließt einen Guirillia-Krieg im herkömmlichen Sinne aus. Hier müssen alle zusammenarbeiten, dass wir wenigstens eine geringe Chance zu überleben haben. Nein, die einzige Möglichkeit ist, dass sie die beiden Trennelemente von den Borg besorgen, was aber auch nicht gerade ratsam ist. Die Zeiten, in denen die Borg uns nicht entdeckten, bis wir etwas für sie negatives unternahmen sind vorbei. Sie ignorieren uns nicht mehr. Sobald sie ein humanoides Lebewesen entdecken, wird es getötet oder assimiliert."  
  
Die Situation wurde immer schlechter. Datas Laune wurde es auch. Es war immer recht praktisch gewesen, dass sie mitten unter den Borg operieren konnten, ohne dass es zu einer Reaktion von Seiten des Kollektivs kam. Zumindest nicht, bis irgendjemand versuchte einen Borg abzuschießen, oder einen zentralen Energieverteilerknoten eines Borgschiffes zu vernichten. Aber es war auch verständlich, dass sich das geändert hatte. Die Borg hatte ja schließlich Locutus und dieser hatte mit Sicherheit dafür gesorgt, dass das kollektiv mit allen notwendigen Daten über die Menschheit informiert worden war. So war es eine der typischen Eigenschaften der Menschheit immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu wollen. Zwar mochte diese Angewohnheit den Menschen einerseits auf den verschiedensten Gebieten Schwierigkeiten bereiten, andererseits, konnte sie den Borg aber auch sehr gefährlich werden. Denn wenn die Borg eine Schwäche hatten, dann war es die Tatsache, dass die gewaltige Computerleistung, die erforderlich war um das Kollektiv aufrecht zu erhalten, sie zugleich auch reaktionsschwach machte. Das Einstellen auf eine Unerwartete Handlungsweise des Gegners dauerte bei den Borg ungleich länger, als bei den meisten rein biologischen Lebewesen inklusive Mr Data.  
  
Picard machte sich noch ganz andere Sorgen. Selbst wenn es ihnen gelingen sollte einen Warpantrieb der Borg in die Finger zu bekommen; was dann? Die Maschinen an Bord der Borgschiffe waren vollkommen anders gestaltet. Nachdem in ihrem Universum die Borg geschlagen waren, hatten Techniker der Sternenflotte Gelegenheit gehabt, die Maschinen der Borg genauestens unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Wie er vom Computer erfahren hatte, waren einige der Erkenntnisse sogar beim Bau der Enterprise-E2 eingesetzt worden. Aber Er glaubte nicht, dass sich die Antriebssysteme so ohne weiteres miteinander kombinieren ließen. Commander Santer hatte wohl den gleichen Gedanken gehabt und stellte diese Frage dem Kommandanten. Dieser zögerte nicht eine Sekunde mit der Antwort.  
  
"Die Lösung liegt ganz nahe. Nach der Vernichtung der Sternenflotte, haben die Borg die noch einsatzfähigen Schiffe in ihre Flotte integriert. Diese Schiffe haben immer noch zum größten Teil ihre alte Sternenflottentechnik."  
  
Picard nickte in sich hinein. das war wahrscheinlich wirklich eine Möglichkeit. Er schaute auf. Data hatte sich erhoben.  
  
"Ich glaube damit ist alles besprochen, was es im Augenblick zu besprechen gibt. Danke Kommandant, dass sie gekommen sind. Meine Damen und Herren. Die Versammlung ist geschlossen. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir alle jetzt ein paar Stunden Ruhe bekommen. Es wartet noch genug Arbeit auf uns."  
  
Damit erhoben sich auch die anderen Offiziere. Nach und nach leerte sich die Beobachtungslounge. Data verließ zusammen mit Spock letzter den Raum. Der Computer deaktivierte Display und Beleuchtung automatisch, nachdem sich die Tür nach ihnen geschlossen hatte.  
  
- - -  
  
Die beiden Schotts des Turboliftes glitten auseinander. Der junge Mann, der davor stand wollte eintreten, wich aber erschrocken zurück. Aus der Liftkapsel flog ein Mann heraus. Es war ein merkwürdiger Anblick. Er flog mit senkrechter Körperhaltung. Beinahe wäre er mit dem zweiten kollidiert. Im letzten Moment driftete er nach rechts, wobei die Beine vollkommen kraftlos hinterher baumelten. Commander Pierce murmelte eine Entschuldigung, dann gab er Gas. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit von sicher dreißig Kilometern in der Stunde bewegte er sich durch den Gang. Drei Besatzungsmitglieder, die er unterwegs traf, blieben erstaunt stehen und blickten ihm nach. Pierce grinste. Manchmal brauchte er das. Es wat ein erhebendes Gefühl, auf die anderen Leute herabzuschauen, wenn denen beinahe die Augen aus den Höhlen fielen. Nach knapp hundert Metern hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Vor einer Tür mit der Aufschrift 13/7a45 kam er zum stehen; sein Quartier. Die Tür öffnete sich und der Lieutenant Commander beflog den Raum. Das Quartier unterschied sich nicht von den anderen Offiziersquartieren an Bord. Es war ein großes, aus mehreren Räumen bestehendes Apartment. Die Räume lagen alle hintereinander. Der Raum, in dem er sich jetzt befand, war eine Art Empfangszimmer. Hier gab es einen Tisch mit wenigen Sitzgelegenheiten. Außerdem hing ein Bild an der Wand, das eine irdische Kleinstadt aus dem achtzehnten Jahrhundert zeigte. Ein kleines Schild verriet, dass es sich um London handelte. Wenn er sich nach rechts wandte befand sich ein Replikator an der Wand. In anderer Richtung lagen die anderen Räume des Quartiers. Dorthin bewegte sich der Offizier nun. Die Tür öffnete sich und er befand sich im Aufenthaltsraum. Hier stapelten sich Koffer und andere Gegenstände. Er hatte bis jetzt nicht die Zeit gefunden, sich einzurichten. Aber dazu hatte er auch jetzt keine Lust. Einen Ruck an seinen Gürtel und mit einem eleganten Schwung setzte er über den Gepäckhaufen hinweg. Jetzt kam er in den Schlafraum. Dahinter lag noch ein Badezimmer komplett ausgerüstet mit Feucht- und Schalldusche. Der Commander ließ sich einmal dreihundertsechzig Grad um seine eigene Achse rotieren und begutachtete sein neues Zuhause. Dieses Schiff war wirklich erstaunlich. Sicher, dieses Quartier unterschied sich nicht sonderlich von seinen früheren auf anderen Schiffen der Sternenflotte aber hier gab es doch etwas, das irgendwie anders zu sein schien. Er bemühte sich herauszufinden, was es wohl sein könnte, kam aber nicht darauf. Irgendwie fühlte er sich auf Anhieb wohl. Es mussten Kleinigkeiten sein, wie zum Beispiel das Licht, oder die Farbgestaltung. Die Einrichtungsingenieure hatten gewusst, was sie taten, als sie das Schiff entwarfen. Die Besatzung würde unter Umständen ihr ganzes Leben Auf der Enterprise verbringen und da war es völlig klar, dass sie nicht in typischen Einheitswohncontainern leben konnten. Der junge Offizier hatte bereits detaillierte Vorstellung, wie er sein Quartier individuell verschönern konnte. Aber das musste jetzt noch ein wenig warten. Die kurze Pause vom Dienst, die ihm vergönnt war, wollte er intelligent nutzen; in der horizontalen.  
  
Er schwebte auf das Bett zu, das direkt unter dem schrägen Fenster stand. langsam nahm er die Energie aus dem Antigravgürtel und er senkte sich auf die Bettkante nieder. Die Schuhe zog er noch aus. Dann hievte er ein Bein nach dem anderen auf die Matratze und atmete tief durch.  
  
"Computer, Verdunkelung. Licht löschen."  
  
Das Licht verlosch. Gleichzeitig schob sich eine Lichtundurchlässige Marquise vor das Fenster. Endlich Ruhe.  
  
- - -  
  
Chakotey ging mit energischen Schritten über das Promenadendeck auf Terok Nor. Gleich nach der Rückkehr von der Enterprise E2 hatte der Kommandant ihn zu sich rufen lassen. Zwar war in seiner Stimme keine Spannung zu hören gewesen, was den Captain auch sehr überrascht hätte, aber dennoch hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, es müsse sehr wichtig sein. Stolz streifte der Blick des Captains durch den großen Raum. Er hatte bemerkt, mit welchen Blicken der Ferengicommander die Station bedacht hatte. Es waren schon beinahe abfällige Blicke gewesen. Wie er erfahren hatte, war Nog auf dieser Station aufgewachsen. Nun eigentlich auf dem Parallelstück im alternativen Universum, aber das blieb sich gleich. Nog hatte die Station wohl ganz anders im Gedächtnis behalten. Die Vereinten Kampfverbände hatten aber auch wirklich kaum etwas so gelassen, wie es ursprünglich von den Cardassianern erbaut worden war. Terok Nor war als Erzaufbereitungsanlage eingerichtet worden und als solche war sie natürlich ganz und gar nicht für die Verteidigung gegen einen schier hoffnungslos überlegenen Feind geeignet. Nachdem die Station in dem Nebel versteckt worden war, hatten sie damit angefangen, sie komplett umzubauen. Außer der äußeren Struktur und dem Namen, war nichts von der alten Station übergeblieben. Sie hatten sogar in mühseliger Arbeit aus zerstörten Föderationsschiffen einen neuen Computerkern zusammengebastelt. Der Captain wunderte sich bis heute, das er funktionierte und in all den Jahren nie ausgefallen war. Dann war die Station neu bewaffnet worden. Auch wenn Chakotay bezweifelte, und wohl zu recht, dass sie einen direkten Angriff des Borgkollektivs überstehen würden, so hatten sie doch, zumindest im Vergleich zu vor dem Umbau, eine regelrechte Kampfmaschine aus Terok Nor gemacht. Jedes Kubikzentimeterchen, das nicht anders genutzt wurde, war mit Photonentorpedos, Phaserbänken und ähnlichem ausgerüstet. Die Menge Antimaterie, die in Form von Waffen auf der Station gelagert war, entsprach ungefähr der Menge, die ein Raumschiff benötigte, um fünfundsechzig Jahre mit Warp neun Komma acht zu fliegen. Rein theoretisch, denn natürlich gab es kein Schiff, das so lange den Warpbelastungen standhalten konnte. Diese Zerstörungsgewalt war enorm. Wenn sie die Station in den Erdorbit schaffen könnten, und dort die Selbstzerstörungssequenz aktivieren würden, dann würde die Erde absolut unbewohnbar werden. Schon die Schockwelle der Detonation, würde die Atmosphäre ins Weltall reißen. Sie hatten auch schon mit diesem Gedanken gespielt, waren aber zu dem Ergebnisse gekommen, dass die Borg sie niemals mit der Station bis zum Erdorbit kommen lassen würden. Also hatten sie diesen Plan zur Vernichtung des Kollektivs wieder fallen lassen müssen.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Captain."  
  
Ein cardassianischer Offizier war ihm entgegen gekommen. Chakotay war so in Gedanken, dass er ihn zunächst gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Er nickte zurück. Das war Garet gewesen. Früher einmal Gul Daret. Er hatte zur Ursprünglichen Besatzung der Station gehört, als sie sich noch unter dem Kommando von Gul Dukat im Orbit um das besetzte Bajor befunden hatte. Er war am Anfang so etwas wie ein Verbindungsoffizier gewesen, aber nachdem dieses Nationaldenken völlig verschwunden war, gab es auf solche Bezeichnungen nicht mehr. Jetzt war Garet einfach nur Garet von den vereinigten Kampfverbänden.  
  
Chakotey erreichte den Lift der ihn zur OPS bringen sollte, gab das Startkommando und wartete, das er sein Ziel erreichte. Diese Lifte waren auch verändert worden. Im Gegensatz zu den Turboliften der Föderation, waren die Lifte der Cardassianer sehr langsam gewesen. Warum sollten sich auch auf einer Station für Erzaufbereitung solch schnelle Lifte befinden. Jetzt wurden schnelle benötigt. Das Design hatte man größtenteils beibehalten, aber man hatte sie mit Trägheitsdämpfungsmodulen und separaten Antriebseinheiten ausgerüstet, so dass die Kapseln jetzt in etwa die zehnfache Geschwindigkeit erreichen konnten. Der Lift bremste ab Chakotey befand sich auf der OPS. Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, dann hielt er sich viel lieber auf der Brücke seiner Enterprise auf. Dort war alles hell und in warmen Farben gehalten. Die vorherrschende Farbe auf Terok Nor war schwarz. Das konnte einen schon fast trübsinnig machen, wenn das nicht schon die politische Lage geschafft hatte.  
  
Die Offiziere der OPS schauten nicht einmal auf, als Chakotey den Raum durchschritt und sich dem Büro des Kommandanten näherte. Disziplin war bei einer Organisation wie den vereinigten Kampfverbänden unerlässlich und die wichtigste Eigenschaft neben Idealismus und Loyalität. Niemand hier ließ sich so einfach von seinen Pflichten ablenken. Nur so hatten sie es geschafft in den letzten achtzehn Jahren zu überleben. Dies war ein Guerillakrieg. Es war nicht wichtig Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren, was im Übrigen auch gar nicht möglich gewesen wäre, sondern im Geheimen effektiv zu wirken. Und das hatte bis jetzt ausgezeichnet funktioniert.  
  
Chakotey berührte die Ruftaste an der Tür des Kommandobüros. Auf dieses Signal hin öffnete sich die und der Captain konnte eintreten. Spock saß wie immer hinter seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete. Der Vulkanier war der perfekte Anführer. Er hatte Vertrauen zu seinen Führungsoffizieren und mischte sich selten in die Aktivitäten ein, aber er koordinierte den gesamten Ablauf der Station miteinander. Chakotey fragte sich oft, wie er es schaffte das alles unter einen Hut zu bekommen. Aber vielleicht, oder fast schon wahrscheinlich, lag es daran, dass Spock über kein bisschen Privatleben verfügte. Wenn er nicht schlief, und ein Vulkanier seines Alters brauchte nicht sonderlich viel Schlaf, arbeitete er. Rund um die Uhr; Tag für Tag; Jahrein Jahraus.  
  
"Sie haben mich rufen lassen, Sir?!"  
  
Es war eigentlich mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.  
  
"Captain, setzen sie sich."  
  
Spock schaute kurz auf wandte seinen Blick dann aber wieder seinem aktivierten Computerdisplay zu, den er schon bei Chakoteys Eintritt intensiv studiert hatte. Nach zwei oder drei Augenblicken des Schweigens schaltete er den Monitor ab und drehte sich dem Captain vollends zu.  
  
"Wie sie wissen war ich zu einer Lagebesprechung auf der Enterprise E2. Es scheint bewiesen zu sein, dass das Schiff tatsächlich aus einem alternativen Universum stammt. Ich habe unsere Hilfe soweit sie uns möglich ist zugesichert. Um zurückzukehren brauchen sie allerdings Ersatzteile sie sie nur über die Borg beziehen können. Ich würde gern ihre Meinung dazu hören."  
  
Chakotey strich sich mit der Hand über das Kinn, bevor er antwortete.  
  
"Ich denke, dass ihnen klar ist, worauf sie sich einlassen. Sie kennen die Borg selbst aus ihrem Universum und wissen, dass sie ein nicht zu unterschätzender Gegner sind. Aber ich denke auch daran, dass sie es geschafft haben die Borg zu besiegen. Ob nun Zufall oder eine Laune der Natur des Universums. Vielleicht währe es nicht schlecht auf ihre Erfahrung zu setzen und auch hier einen Entscheidungsschlag anzubringen. Auf der Erde nannte man so etwas früher zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen´."  
  
Auch wenn der Vulkanier Chakotey Optimismus nicht teilen konnte musste er doch anerkennen, wie schnell sie der Captain in die neue Situation eingefunden hatte. Auch er selbst hatte inzwischen genug Zeit gehabt um über die neu aufgetauchten Möglichkeiten nachzugrübeln. Vielleicht würden sie die Borg mit der Hilfe der so unerwartet aufgetauchten Sternenflotte nicht besiegen, aber sie würden auf jedenfalls von ihren Erfahrungen profitieren können. Davon war er überzeugt. Wenn es da nicht noch ein winziges Problemchen gegeben hätte, auf das er auch prompt zu sprechen kam.  
  
"Haben sie schon einmal an die oberste Direktive der Sternenflotte gedacht, Captain? Sie gehen so einfach davon aus, dass sie uns so ohne weiteres helfen werden. Bei ganz strenger Betrachtung war schon der Eingriff in Ihren Kampf gegen die Borg ein Verstoß gegen ihre Bestimmungen."  
  
Das stimmte Chakotey nachdenklich. Der Kommandant gab ihm da eine schwere Nuss zu knacken. Obwohl er ein hoher Offizier in den vereinigten Kampfverbänden war, sah Spock in ihm so etwas wie einen Schüler. Und es war nicht leicht, die Erwartungen des Vulkaniers zu erfüllen, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.  
  
"Sind sie sicher, dass sie es so betrachten werden. Zudem kommt, dass wir nicht wissen, wie sich die Sternenflotte in den letzten achtzehn Jahren entwickelt hat. Vielleicht setzen wir ganz falsche Maßstäbe."  
  
Spocks rechte Augenbraue stieg in die Höhe.  
  
"Sie wollen doch nicht etwa andeuten, dass die oberste Direktive nicht mehr in Kraft ist?"  
  
"Nein, das sicher nicht. Diese Bestimmung bildet das Fundament der Föderation. Ohne die oberste Direktive würde sie aufhören zu existieren."  
  
"Zumindest in der Art, wie wir sie kennen."  
  
Spock, der bis jetzt angelehnt in seinem Sessel gelehnt hatte, richtete sich auf.  
  
"Um zurück zum eigentlichen Thema zu kommen. Halten sie es für möglich, das Die Sternenflottenoffiziere mit unserer Hilfe auf die Erde, ihren Ersatzteilen und wieder in Sicherheit kommen, und wenn ja, glauben sie, dass sie, Captain, in der Lage sind einen solchen Plan auszuarbeiten und auszuführen?"  
  
"Dazu möchte ich einmal sagen, dass so etwas von uns noch nie versucht wurde. Aber da ich es nicht für unmöglich halte, wird es wohl irgendwie möglich sein."  
  
Nie hätte der Vulkanier es zugegeben, aber er war zufrieden. Als er Chakotey kennen gelernt hatte, war dieser ein unberechenbarer und viel zu spontaner Draufgänger gewesen. Aber im Laufe der Jahre hatte er sich eine gehörige Portion logisches Denken angeeignet.  
  
"Also würden sie diese Aufgabe übernehmen?"  
  
"Aye Sir."  
  
"Das habe ich mir gedacht. Ich werde mich mit Admiral Picard und Captain Data in Verbindung setzen. Das war für den Moment alles."  
  
Mit diesen Worten wandte dich Kommandant Spock wieder seinem Computerterminal zu und ließ den Captain mit dieser Geste erkennen, dass er das Gespräch für beendet hielt. Chakotey nickte, dann verließ er das Büro.  
  
- - -  
  
In seinem Quartier auf der Enterprise E2 saß Chefingenieur Santer am Computer. Auch er hatte sich ursprünglich ein wenig ausruhen wollen, war aber dann nicht dazu gekommen. Immer wieder tanzte eine Frage durch sein Gehirn. Wie war es zu dem Dimensionssprung gekommen? Er konnte es einfach nicht beantworten, und so war er schließlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, alles noch einmal systematisch durchzugehen. Nachdem er auf der Suche nach dem Systemfehler im Antriebssystem den ganzen Warpkern bis ins Detail durchgegangen war, konnte er sich relativ sicher sein, dass dort nicht der Grund versteckt lag. Das nächstliegende waren die Sensoren gewesen. Schließlich zeichneten sie absolut alles auf, was ihnen in die Quere kam. Also hatte er sich hinter sein Terminal geklemmt und damit angefangen die Sensoraufzeichnungen durchzugehen. Das war eine gewaltige Arbeit, wenn man nicht wusste, nach was man suchen sollte. In einer Sekunde nahmen die Sensoren der Enterprise eine derartig große Menge von Daten auf, dass er eine halbe Stunde für die manuelle Erfassung benötigen würde. Und das war nur eine Sekunde. Es war also nötig, dass er herausfilterte. Also die internen Sensoren konnte er schon einmal vergessen. Zwar war er sich nicht sicher, aber die Enterprise war ein nagelneues Schiff und die meisten der Systeme waren schon durch Jahrzehnte erprobt. Er glaubte nicht, dass ihr Sprung auf einen Produktionsfehler zurückzuweisen war. Das sparte ihm schon einmal die Hälfte der Zeit ein. Als nächstes konnte er den Zeitraum Eingrenzen. Eigentlich gab es nur drei Momente, an denen etwas Entscheidendes geschehen sein könnte. Das war zum Ersten der Augenblick, in dem der Trans-Warpantrieb gestartet worden war, zum Zweiten, als er wieder deaktiviert wurde und schließlich der Moment unmittelbar bevor sie durch die Quantenbarriere gesprungen waren. Santer bezweifelte eigentlich, dass der Sprung etwas mit dem T-Warpantrieb zu tun hatte. Der Defekt am Antrieb war wohl nur ein, wenn auch sehr unangenehmer, Nebeneffekt gewesen. Trotzdem fing er hiermit an. Das war noch relativ einfach. Der Chefingenieur holte sich die Sensoraufzeichnungen der beiden Augenblicke auf den Bildschirm. Beim Aktivieren des Antriebes hatten sie sich in einem beinahe leeren Sektor des Raums befunden. Außer der üblichen Menge an interstellarem Wasserstoff und einer etwas unterdurchschnittlichen Strahlungsmenge, was an dem Nichtvorhandensein von Sternen in diesem Sektor lag, hatten die Sensoren nichts aufgespürt. Ein paar herrenlose Gesteinsbrocken reisten seit Milliarden Jahren durch die Gegend, aber es gab keinerlei Anzeichen für Energiesignaturen, die Auswirkungen auf die Maschinen der Enterprise gehabt haben könnten.  
  
Als sich der Chefingenieur die Daten des Zeitpunkts des Verlassens des Transwarptransfers vornahm, füllten sich schon mehr Bildschirm Seiten. Als die Enterprise rematerialisiert war, hatten sie sich bereits nahe der Erde befunden, in deren Orbit ein planetarischer Krieg wütete. Die Sensoren hatten Hunderte nein Tausende von künstlichen Energiemustern feststellen können. Aber auch in diesem Wust von Informationen konnte Commander Santer nichts entdecken, was einen Sprung in eine andere Quantenrealität erklären konnte. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Santer lächeln. Er fand nichts, was den Sprung erklären konnte. Er kannte nicht einmal etwas, was solch eine Reaktion auslösen könnte. War das nicht paradox. Er wusste nicht, was er suchte, aber er wusste, dass er es noch nicht gefunden hatte; oder? ; Er wusste es doch nicht? Santer schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle der diese diffusen Gedanken mit dieser Geste einfach auf seinem Kopf schütteln. Er hatte genug zu tun, da war nicht auch noch Platz für irgendwelche Haarspaltereien, die doch zu nichts führten. Er dachte zumindest, dass sie das nicht taten. Da; es ging schon wieder los.  
  
Jetzt aber. Santer konzentrierte sich auf den Bildschirm. Nein auch hier war wohl nichts Entscheidendes geschehen. Also kam jetzt der dritte Punkt. Das war sowieso Santers Favorit.  
  
Er ging Sekunde für Sekunde durch, bis er den Schnitt genau festlegen konnte. Für exakt drei Nanosekunden gab es keinerlei Eintragungen im Lobbuch des Schiffes. Das allein war schon mehr als seltsam, denn normalerweise gab es nicht einmal Lücken vom Bruchteil einer Nanosekunde. Aber die Lücke war vorhanden und nach ihr zeigten die Sensoren ein völlig verändertes Bild der Umgebung. Das Schiff hatte ihre eigene Quantenrealität verlassen und war in eine andere übergewechselt. Also, den Schnitt hatte er. Jetzt musste er nur noch herausfinden, warum er überhaupt da war. Zunächst schaute er sich die gespeicherten Daten der optischen Sensoren der letzten zehn Sekunden vor dem Sprung noch einmal an. Dann verlangsamte er die Abspielgeschwindigkeit um den Faktor zehn und lehnte sich zurück.  
  
Im Hintergrund sah der Chefingenieur klingonische Schiffe und solche der Föderation, die damit beschäftigt waren, sich gegenseitig zu beschießen. In der verlangsamten Version, sah das beinahe lächerlich aus. Im Vordergrund, vielleicht zehn Kilometer vor der Enterprise, enttarnte sich ein romulanische Bird of Prey. Er vernichtete den Klingonen und zog das Feuer auf sich. Bei der Geschwindigkeit, die die Enterprise drauf hatte, war er unmöglich rechtzeitig auszuweichen. Nicht einmal der Computer schaffte das. Aber es war ja auch nicht nötig. Da sie den Tarnschirm noch aktiviert hatten, durchdrangen sie das romulanische Schiff einfach. Und dann - Sprung. Doch halt. Da schlich sich ein Fehler ein, der vielleicht relevant war. Sie hatten nicht zuerst der Romulaner durchquert und waren dann gesprungen, sondern sie waren während des Sprunges noch damit beschäftigt gewesen durch den Bird of Prey hindurchzufliegen. Der Sprung war also im Inneren des Romulanerschiffes geschehen. Das war vielleicht wichtig. Nein nicht nur vielleicht. Santers ganz persönliche Meinung war, dass das unter Umständen der alles entscheidende Faktor war.  
  
Santer sah sich den Romulaner noch einmal genauer an. Bevor die Enterprise in ihn eingedrungen war, hatte er den Eindruck eines ganz normalen Bird of Preys gemacht. Dieser Eindruck blieb auch bestehen, las die Sensoren in der Labe waren, das Innere zu scannen. Es war ein großer Schlachtkreuzer gewesen, mit einer Besatzung, von sicher achthundert Personen. Santer fragte sich, warum sie sich auf die Seite der Föderation gestellt hatten. Aber das tat jetzt nichts zur Sache. Die Enterprise hatte sich Meter um Meter vorgearbeitet. Santer verlangsamte das Bild noch einmal um Faktor fünfzig. Jetzt konnte er sich das Innere in Ruhe anschauen. Für einen Moment, kam die Brücke in Sicht, dann war dieses Bild wieder verschwunden. Es folgten Gänge, Quartiere, Labors und andere Räume. Schließlich erreichten sie den Maschinenraum. Immer weiter ging es durch das Romulanische Schiff Ein Blick auf die Chronoanzeige sagte dem Chefingenieur, das der Sprung jeden Augenblick erfolgen würde. Als er schließlich kam, hatten sie das vordere Ende der Enterprise beinahe das Ende des Romulaners erreicht. Doch dann viel Santer durch Zufall etwas ins Auge. Er befasste sich näher mit diesem Punkt. Santer zog vor Überraschung die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, so dass er fast aussah wie ein Vulkanier. Das konnte die Lösung sein. Zum Zeitpunkt des Sprungs, hatte sich der Maschinenraum der Enterprise exakt synchron zum Maschinenraum des Bird of Preys befunden.  
  
"Captain an Führungscrew. Bitte kommen sie auf die Brücke. Kommandant Spock hat angeboten bei der Beschaffung der nötigen Ersatzteile behilflich zu sein. Wir starten in Kürze zur Erde."  
  
Nein. Das durfte doch nicht war sein. Nicht ausgerechnet jetzt. Wo er gerade eine erste Spur gehabt hatte, die vielversprechend war. Er konnte doch jetzt nicht seine Untersuchungen im Stich lassen. Der Chefingenieur tippte sich an den Kommunikator.  
  
"Santer an Captain !"  
  
"Sprechen sie, Commander."  
  
"Sir ich bitte um Erlaubnis dem Treffen fernbleiben zu dürfen."  
  
Das war mit Sicherheit ein merkwürdiger Wunsch. Aber es schien Santer, dass es am wichtigsten war, herauszufinden, was für Möglichkeiten sie nach dem Gelingen einer solchen Aktion, wie sie der Captain gerade zu planen schien, hatten.  
  
"Bitte erläutern sie das näher."  
  
"Sir, ich habe eventuell eine Möglichkeit dafür entdeckt, wie wir den Grund für unseren Sprung herausfinden können. Ich denke, ich sollte hier weitermachen."  
  
"Besteht die Chance, dass sie einen Weg finden uns wieder zurück zu bringen?"  
  
"Ich habe ehrlich gesagt noch keine Ahnung aber ich möchte es gern herausbekommen."  
  
Der Chefingenieur wurde ganz zappelig, als Data jetzt eine Pause machte. Der Androide schien über das Für und Wider seines Vorschlags nachzudenken.  
  
"In Ordnung Commander. Sie können weitermachen. Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, wird ihnen Commander Data von Terok Nor zur Hand gehen. Er dürfte ihnen helfen können. Ich rufe sie, wenn wir die Station verlassen. Data Ende."  
  
Die Verbindung brach ab. Der Chefingenieur ballte die Faust und ließ ein "Ja!" hören. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu. Er wollte eine konkrete Vorstellung haben, wenn der Doppelgänger des Captains hier auftauchte.  
  
Er nahm sich wieder den Augenblick des Sprungs vor. Was war an diesem Augenblick so besonders. Es hatte bestimmt nichts mit der Enterprise an sich zu tun. Es musste ein Außeneinfluss sein. Er lehnte sich zurück und ließ immer wieder die Daten des einen Bruchteils einer Sekunde an sich vorbeiziehen. Ein Signal schreckte ihn aus seiner Konzentration. Er richtete sich wieder auf.  
  
"Ja bitte."  
  
Die Tür zu seinem Quartier öffnete sich und Commander Data trat herein. An seinem Verhalten erkannte man sofort, dass er ein Androide war. Während ein Mensch, oder auch die meisten anderen intelligenten Lebewesen zunächst einen Blick durch das Quartier hätten streifen lassen, schritt Data entschlossen auf den Arbeitsbereich zu und schaute den Chefingenieur erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Ah, Commander. Schnappen sie sich einen Stuhl. Sie können mit diesem Wust von Informationen warscheinlich sehr viel mehr anfangen als ich."  
  
Der Androide nickte, schob einen zweiten Sitz hinter den Computer und setzte sich.  
  
"Ihr Captain sagte, sie hätten möglicherweise eine wichtige Entdeckung gemacht."  
  
Santer nickte, dann wies er mit dem Finger auf das, was er las den ersten Anhaltspunkt ihres Hier seins hielt.  
  
"Finden sie nicht, dass es ein zu großer Zufall ist, dass die Maschinenräume der beiden Schiffe so genau übereinanderliegen, als der Sprung erfolgte?"  
  
"Nun ich persönlich halte nichts von Zufällen. Meiner Erfahrung nach entpuppen sie sich sehr häufig als alles andere als zufällig."  
  
Wieder nickte Santer.  
  
"Das ist genau meine Meinung. Vielleicht untersuchen sie einmal diese Daten. Sie finden bestimmt mehr darin, als ich."  
  
Der Androide beugte sich vor und begann mit der Analyse der Daten. bereits nach knapp fünf Minuten schaute er den Chefingenieur an.  
  
"Da haben wir ihr kleines Problem."  
  
Mit dem Finger tippte er auf einen Stelle des Bildschirms. 


	7. Kapitel 7

Viel Spaß  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir außer einigen der Nebencharaktere. Alle Rechte liegen bei Paramount Pictures und den Erben von Gene Roddenberry (er ruhe in Frieden).  
  
STAR TREK  
  
GIANT  
  
KAPITEL 7  
  
Es war eine niedliche kleine Versammlung, die sich an dem Materiereplikator der Beobachtunglounge zusammengefunden hatte. Die Führungsoffiziere der Enterprise E2 sowie der Raumstation Terok Nor. Mit Ausnahme von Lieutenant Commander Santer und Commander Data natürlich. Sie beobachteten, wie Captain Chakotey ein von der Station mitgebrachtes Programm in den Computer eingab. Er hatte gesagt, es würde ihnen beim Kampf gegen die Borg unter Umständen gute Dienste leisten. Jetzt war der Captain fertig. Nach einer kurzen theatralischen Pause aktivierte er das Programm. Mit dem vertrauten Surren des Replikators materialisierte sich ein länglicher Gegenstand, der etwa sechzig Zentimeter lang war. Chakotey ergriff ihn und drehte sich um.  
  
"Das meine Damen und Herren, ist unsere Geheimwaffe. Leider kann ich nicht von mir behaupten sie erfunden zu haben, aber dafür bin ich einfach ein paar Jahrhunderte zu spät auf die Welt gekommen."  
  
Er wog den Gegenstand in der Hand. Er schien nicht besonders schwer zu sein. Er erinnerte entfernt an ein Phasergewehr, doch dort wo sich das Emitterfenster befinden müsste, war nur ein Loch zu sehen.  
  
"Es ist nicht gerade eine humane Waffe, aber nachdem die Borg auf Phaser inzwischen vollkommen immun sind, mussten wir uns etwas Neues einfallen lassen."  
  
Er reichte die Waffe an Admiral Picard weiter und zeigte ihm, wie er sie halten musste.  
  
"Sie basiert auf einer Kalaschnikow CCX aus dem Jahr zweitausendeinunddreißig. Wir haben ein paar kleinere Modifizierungen vorgenommen."  
  
Er sah, dass Picard die Waffe wie ein rohes Ei behandelte,  
  
"Sie müssen keine Angst haben, Admiral. Sie ist erstens gesichert und zweitens nicht geladen." Picard starrte auf das Gewehr in seiner Hand. Diese Idee war naheliegend. Er hatte etwas ähnliches selbst einmal benutzt. Als die Borg in der Vergangenheit die Enterprise E angegriffen hatte, hatte er ein paar von ihnen ins Holodeck gelockt, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen deaktiviert und sie mit einer MP aus einem seiner Dixon Hill Programme in den Borghimmel gepustet. Eine Erinnerung, an die er gar nicht gern zurückdachte.  
  
Chakotey hatte inzwischen eine weitere Apparatur in Form eines Metallrucksacks aus dem Replikator gezogen.  
  
"Wie gesagt. Einige Modifizierungen waren ganz angebracht. In diesem Container, "Er zeigte auf den Rucksack", befindet sich eine Hochleistungsenergiezelle und komprimierte Materie. In der Waffe selbst ist ein Minireplikator eingebaut, in dem die Munition direkt vor dem Schuss hergestellt wird. Die Munition besteht aus höchst instabilen Detonationsprojektilen, die, wenn sie auf ein Hindernis stoßen absolut alles im Umkreis von dreißig Zentimeter in Gas verdampfen. Das überlebt auch kein Borg. Selbst wenn sie nicht Herz oder Gehirn treffen, ist die Zerstörung so groß, dass der Borg deaktiviert wird."  
  
Kommandant Spocks Gesicht wurde hart. Chakotey bemerkte es und fuhr in seinen Ausführungen fort.  
  
"Glauben sie mir, wir sind alles andere als stolz auf diese Waffe, aber es blieb uns keine Wahl. Ein Phaser tötet gewissermaßen human. Man verspürt keinen Schmerz, was man von dieser Waffe nicht behaupten kann. Es ist ein qualvolles Ende, wenn man nicht richtig trifft, aber die Borg haben uns keine andere Wahl gelassen. Ein Phaserschuss ist absolut wirkungslos, sie müssten einen Borg schon direkt mit dem Bordgeschütz treffen um ihn zu töten. Und irgendwie müssen sich unsere Soldaten im Falle eines Nahkampfes verteidigen."  
  
Data nickte. Der Captain sah ein, dass es Fälle gab, in denen ethische Bedenken hinten anstehen mussten. Die Borg hatte keine Skrupel die Menschen zu töten. Sie mussten sich zur Wehr setzen. Er drehte sich zu Kommandant Spock.  
  
"Sir, ich hoffe nicht, dass wir diese Waffen einsetzen müssen, aber vielleicht ist es besser, den Landetrupp damit auszurüsten. Die Mission erscheint mir als zu wichtig, um sie an moralischen Bedenken scheitern zu lassen."  
  
Auch der Vulkanier nickte.  
  
"Unnötige Gewalt, ja Gewalt überhaupt liegt meinem Volk sehr fern, aber logisch betrachtet, gibt es Interessen, die höher sind als derlei Einwände. Außerdem müssen sie sich nicht rechtfertigen. Wir stehen auf der gleichen Seite."  
  
Spock drehte sich um und trat auf den Konferenztisch zu. Er wollte mit dieser Geste anzeigen, dass er gedachte, die, durch Captain Chakoteys Demonstration, unterbrochene Lagebesprechung, fortzuführen. Die Offiziere hatten gerade wieder Platzgenommen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Commander Santer gefolgt von Commander Data in die Besprechung platzte. Der Chefingenieur wedelte mit einem Minipatt und ging gleich auf den Captain los.  
  
"Sir, entschuldigen sie. Ich denke das sollten sie sich anschauen."  
  
Commander Data gesellte sich zu Captain Chakotey, der das antiquierte Projektilgewehr vor ich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Captain Data nahm das Patt aus Santers Hand entgegen und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf, gab es ihm zurück und sagte.  
  
"Bitte erklären sie es den anderen."  
  
Der Chefingenieur nickte und begann.  
  
"Ich habe mit Commander Datas Hilfe den Grund für unseren Dimensionssprung gefunden. Und es sind auch schon Anfänge einer Rücksprungtheorie in Arbeit."  
  
Er machte eine rethorische Pause.  
  
"Sie können sich sicher daran erinnern, was als letztes vor dem Sprung geschah. Wir durchflogen gerade einen romulanischen Bird of Prey. Lassen wir mal die Frage, was der überhaupt dort zu suchen hatte einmal ganz außen vor. Jedenfalls als der Maschinenraum der Enterprise und der des Romulaners synkron waren, wurde der Bird of Prey von einem klingonischen Schlachtschiff schwer getroffen. Es folgte ein exponezieller Energieanstieg in der Antriebsenergiegewinnung des Romulaners. Was das bedeutet wissen sie. Es ist wohl zu einem Kernbruch gekommen. Darüber haben wir keine Daten mehr, weil der Sprung schon erfolgt war und die Sensoren von unserem eigenen Quantenuniversum keine Daten mehr erfassen konnten. Jedenfalls stieg die Energie an. Wie sie alle wissen, benutzen die Romulaner für ihren Antrieb eine künstliche Quantensingularität. Gewissermaßen ein Mini - schwarzes Loch. Aufgrund dieser, sich selbst zerstörenden unheimlich hohen Gravitation in Zusammenarbeit mit einer Strahlungsart, die der romulanische Warpantrieb aufgrund eines geringen Schadens abgab, gab es eine chaotische Quantenverzerrung. Für einen Moment lagen sämtliche Quantenuniversen in diesem Punkt des Raums nebeneinander. Und dann erfolgte der Sprung."  
  
Der Chefingenieur war während seines Vortrags um den ganzen Konferenztisch gewandert. Jetzt stand er hinter Commander Nog. Ihm gegenüber saß Chakotey, der jetzt das Wort ergriff.  
  
"Das soll heißen, sie sind in einem Moment durch alle existierenden Quantenuniversen gereist, da das Phänomen aber zeitlich begrenzt war, blieben sie dann in dem Universum, in dem sie sich zum Zeitpunkt, als es endete, befanden?"  
  
"So in etwa. Aber es existiert ein festes Muster dieser Reise. Es hat einige Nanosekunden gedauert, und wir haben so etwas wie einen Kurs durch die Universen aufgezeichnet. Und das ist vielleicht unsere Chance. Wenn wir diesen Kurs umkehren, und die gleichen Anfangsbedingungen schaffen, könnten wir eventuell zurückkehren. Nur eine Variable lässt sich nicht bestimmen und das ist die Zeit. Wir wüssten nicht, wann wir zurückkehren würden. Es kann zum Zeitpunkte des Sprunges sein, aber genauso gut auch einige Wochen früher oder später. Das lässt sich vorher nicht bestimmen."  
  
"Dann haben wir immer noch das Problem mit den Startbedingungen."  
  
Jetzt schaltete sich der Admiral ein. Bisher hatte er nur interessiert dagesessen und zugehört. Es war schon merkwürdig, wie gut diese Crew aufeinander eingespielt zu sein schien, dabei waren sie erst seit wenigen Stunden gemeinsam im Dienst. Picard glaubte, dass es an der Krisensituation lag. Es war genauso, wie damals auf der Enterprise D. Eine Krise konnte eine Mannschaft zusammenschweißen. Er fuhr fort.  
  
"Woher wollen wir eine künstliche Quantensingularität nehmen, die wir noch dazu zerschießen müssen?"  
  
Commander Data wandte sich an Picard.  
  
"Sir, zum ersten ist es gar nicht nötig, die Singularität zu zerstören. und zum anderen, brauchen wir sie gar nicht. Nicht die Singularität ist entscheidend für den Sprung, sondern die Gravitation. Und wir haben eine Gravitationsquelle ganz in der Nähe, die ideal geeignet währe."  
  
Picard schaute ihn fragend an, doch die Antwort bekam er nicht von Commander, sondern von Captain Data.  
  
"Sie meinen die Erde. Wenn wir nahe genug an den Erdkern herankommen, dann wäre die Gravitation ausreichend, um unter bestimmten Strahlungsverhältnissen das Sprungereignis herbeizuführen. Und mit dem Pegasustarnschild ist das nun gar kein Problem."  
  
Er machte mit der Betonung einen Schlussstrich unter das Thema.  
  
"So, zurück zur Beschaffung unserer Ersatzteile. Captain Chakotey hat vorgeschlagen, nicht auf die Erde und damit in die Höhle des Löwen zu gehen, sondern stattdessen besser einen der Borgkreuzer zu besuchen. Die Technik müsste Kompatibel sein und die Chance, dass wir lebend wieder herauskommen ist ungleich höher."  
  
"Wie wollen wir ein Außenteam auf den Kreuzer bekommen?"  
  
Das war Nog. Und die Antwort erhielt er von Chakotey:  
  
"Das Zauberwort heißt Ablenkung Commander. Da es die Borg nicht mehr wie früher nicht interessiert, wenn wir mal eben zu ihnen an Bord beamen, müssen wir ihnen etwas zu tun geben, was sie so aufhält, dass genug Zeit für einen sicheren Transport entsteht. Von ihrem Captain weiß ich, dass sie zwei äußerst leistungsstarke Kampfkreuzer an Bord haben. Diese beiden könnten die Borg leidlich in Schach halten, während die Enterprise das Team rüberbeamt."  
  
"Wie kommt das Team zurück?" fragte der Ferengi weiter.  
  
"Aufgabe des Teams wird außerdem sein, das Borgschiff zu übernehmen. Sie kennen sich ja mit Borgtechnologie weitaus besser aus als wir und werden das Schiff unter Kontrolle halten können, wenn sie es gekapert haben sollten."  
  
Für Picards Geschmack waren in dem Plan ein paar wenn's´ zu viel, aber es konnte dennoch funktionieren. Er hatte schon an Operationen teilgenommen, bei denen noch weniger Aussicht auf Erfolg bestanden hatte.  
  
"Dann kommen wir jetzt zu dem Punkt der Aufgabenverteilung."  
  
Captain Data übernahm wieder das Wort.  
  
"Commander Nog, sie haben das Kommando über die Enterprise. Lieutenant DeFinio und Lieutenant Solur, sie werden jeweils eines der Kampfkreuzer befehligen." Drei Köpfe nickten. "Dem Außenteam werde ich selbst, Mr Tem und Commander Santer angehören. Außerdem möchte ich sie Captain", er nickte in Chakotey Richtung, "dabei haben. Sie kennen sich weitaus besser mit den Borg dieser Generation aus."  
  
Chakotey nickte. Nog sah aus, als wolle er einwenden, dass der Captain eines Schiffes normalerweise ein Außenteam nicht begeleitete, doch er sah ein, dass er damit nicht weiterkommen würde. Bei diesem Captain musste er sich wohl oder übel ein wenig umstellen müssen. Aber es kam doch zu einer Wortmeldung. Allerdings nicht vom ersten Offizier der Enterprise E2 sondern von dem der Enterprise D.  
  
"Sir, ich möchte mich dem Außenteam ebenfalls anschließen. Das ist meiner Meinung die mir am meisten zustehende Aufgabe."  
  
Der andere Data überlegte einen Moment, dann stimmte er zu. Jetzt meldete sich der Admiral zu Wort.  
  
"Captain, dann möchte ich mich ebenfalls anschließen", Data wollte gerade ablehnen, aber als ob Picard es gewusst hätte, fuhr er fort: "Commander Data und Captain Chakotey mögen die Borg besser kennen, oder besser gesagt, ihre Art zu kämpfen, aber ich bin der einzige hier, der ihre Art zu Denken kennt und versteht. Ich kann ihnen vielleicht in einigen Situationen, mit denen sie nicht rechnen im Voraus sagen, wie die Borg reagieren werden. Das währe von unschätzbarem Vorteil. Bedenken sie das. Ich möchte ihnen das nicht befehlen, dies ist ihr Schiff, aber ich bitte sie darum."  
  
Man konnte sehen, wie es in dem Androiden arbeitete, aber schließlich kam er zu der Überzeugung, dass der Admiral Recht haben könnte. Er war schon einmal ein Borg gewesen und konnte sich in einer überraschenden Situation vielleicht in sie hineinversetzen. Andererseits hatte Data auch erlebt, wie emotional Picard reagierte, wenn er einen Borg sah. Vielleicht würde er die Operation gefährden, wenn er aus Wut unbedacht handelte. Aber alles in Allem sprach mehr für eine Teilnahme des Admirals an der Aktion, als dagegen.  
  
"Also schön Admiral. Kommen sie also mit."  
  
Er wandte sich an seinen ersten Offizier:  
  
"Die Enterprise wird im getarnten Zustand bereitstehen. Sie darf auf keinen Fall gefährdet sein. Commander greifen sie nur im allergrößten Notfall in die Operation ein. Denken sie daran, dass sie die Verantwortung über einige hundert Zivilisten haben."  
  
Der Ferengi nickte. Es schmeckte ihm aber überhaupt nicht. Während sich sein Captain in eine Schlacht stürzte, würde er tatenlos daneben stehen müssen.  
  
Die Versammlung löste sich auf. Es gab eine Menge an Vorbereitungen und jeder der Offiziere machte sich an die Arbeit.  
  
- - -  
  
"Lieutenant DeFinio an Einsatzleitung. Wir sind soweit."  
  
"Verstanden Sprinter 1. Enterprise an Sprinter 2. Können wir?"  
  
"Ja Commander. Hier ist alles in Ordnung."  
  
Commander Nog saß im Kommandosessel auf der Hauptbrücke der Enterprise E2 und hörte sich die eingehenden Meldungen an. Das Schiff befand sich auf dem Flug zur Erde. Die Sensoren hatten ein geeignetes Schiff der Borg ausmachen können, das im Orbit um den Heimatplaneten der Menschen schwebte. Darauf hielten sie jetzt zu. Gerade hatte Nog die Bestätigung von Captain Data bekommen, dass die Aktion anlaufen konnte. Die beiden Kampfkreuzer der Defiant - Klasse hatten ihre Crews aufgenommen, und warteten darauf, vom Mutterschiff abgesetzt zu werden. Der Plan sah vor, dass die Kreuzer sobald sie aus dem Tarnschild der Enterprise heraustraten, Scheinangriffe auf die Borg fliegen würden und sie in Schach hielten, während das Außenteam zu den Borg hinüberbeamen würde. Es gab eine Menge Unsicherheitsfaktoren.  
  
Ein kleines Licht an der rechten Bedienungsschaltfläche des Kommandosessels fing an zu blinken und zu selben Zeitpunkt ertönte ein durchdringendes Fiepen auf der Brücke; Sensorenalarm. Die Enterprise verlangsamte, bis sie schließlich, keine fünf Impulsminuten vor ihrem Ziel anhielt.  
  
"Erster Offizier an Besatzung. Alarm Rot. Aktion läuft an."  
  
Auf der Brücke, sowie überall auf dem Schiff leuchteten rote Lichtbalken auf und die Alarmsirenen begannen zu heulen. Nog wandte sich an Chief Castello, die an der OPS-Konsole saß.  
  
"Chief, auf meinen Befehl hin den Tarnschirm deaktivieren."  
  
"Aye Sir."  
  
"Brücke an Sprinter 1 und 2. fertigmachen zum Auswurf."  
  
Ein zweifaches Aye Commander erklang.  
  
"Captain, wir fangen an."Und zu Chief Castello: "Los Chief."  
  
Einem außenstehenden Beobachter wäre jetzt wieder ein atemberaubendes Schauspiel geboten worden. Das riesige Schiff der Giant-Klasse tauchte aus dem Nichts auf. Sofort bauten sich die Verteidigungsschirme auf. Dann öffneten sich zwei holographische Schotts an der Unterseite der Kampfsektion. Heraus wurden zwei Kreuzer der Defiant-Klasse katapultiert. Sofort formierten sie sich, und während die Enterprise wieder hinter ihrem Tarnschild verschwand, schossen die beiden kleineren Schiffe in enger Formation auf das Borgschiff, das die Form einer großen Kugel hatte, zu. Unbemerkt von den Borg näherte sich die Enterprise dem Kollektiv-Schiff bis auf Transporterreichweite und verharrte dort. Das Ganze hatte nur Sekunden gedauert, doch die Borg hatten sich schon auf die Situation eingestellt. Sie aktivierten die Verteidigungssysteme und begannen damit, die beiden Kampfkreuzer mit Streufeuer einzudecken. Das Borgschiff war ganz gezielt für die Aktion ausgesucht worden. Es befand sich soweit von der Erde entfernt, dass es mindestens einigen Minuten dauern musste, bis es mit Verstärkung rechnen konnte. Aber vielleicht würden sie auch gar keine anfordern, oder zumindest noch nicht. Die beiden Lieutenants in den Kreuzern, machten zwar eine menge Wind, kratzten den Borg aber nur an der Außenhülle. Die Schiffe der Defiant Klasse waren extra für den Kampf gegen die Borg konzipiert worden und hätten weitaus mehr Schaden anrichten können, aber das war nicht das Ziel. Und ihr Ziel würden sie erreichen, dessen waren sie sicher. Die kleinen Schiffe waren derart schnell und wendig, dass es den Borg fast unmöglich war, sie zu treffen. Das musste ihnen natürlich auffallen, aber dann war es warscheinlich schon zu spät für sie.  
  
- - -  
  
Im Transporterraum eins der Enterprise E2 hatte sich das Außenteam inzwischen komplett eingefunden. Angeführt wurde es von Captain Data. Außerdem waren Admiral Picard, Captain Chakotey, Commander Data, Commander Santer und Lieutenant Tem anwesend. Sie standen um die Transporterkonsole, an der sich ein junger Fähnrich mit dem Namen Koljatschev befand. Chief Castello war ja auf der Brücke. Alle Angehörigen des Außenteams trugen Außenuniformen der Sternenflotte, auch die Offiziere von Terok Nor. Diese Kleidung war einfach am praktischsten. Zum einen befand sich vom Phaser über den Tricorder bis hin zu einer transportablen Lichtquelle und einem Überlebenspack alles was man nur brauchen konnte an ihr, und zum anderen, war sie wärmer, als andere Uniformen. Die Temperatur auf Schiffen der Borg war niedrig und bei längerem Aufenthalt, der ja geplant war, konnte sie schon unangenehm werden.  
  
Die beiden Androiden waren jetzt überhaupt nicht mehr auseinander zu halten, wenn man einmal von den unterschiedlichen Rangabzeichen absah. Sie standen nebeneinander und verfolgten auf einem an der Wand des Transporterraums angebrachten Computerdisplays den Verlauf des Ablenkungsmanövers. Bis jetzt schien alles nach Plan zu verlaufen. Allerdings würde es noch zu einer kritischen Situation kommen. Und zwar in dem Moment, wenn sie auf das Borgschiff hinüberbeamten. Für den Augenblick des Transports nämlich musste das Tarnsystem der Enterprise deaktiviert werden, und in diesem Moment waren sie vollkommen hilflos. Sie hatten keine Defensiveschilde und ein direkter Treffer der Borg würde das Schiff zerstören. Aber deshalb ja das Ablenkungsmanöver. Sie spekulierten darauf, dass die Borg genug mit ihren beiden Sprintern zu tun haben würden. Aber dennoch war es ein Unsicherheitsfaktor und solche Faktoren widersprachen dem logischen Denkablauf eines Androidengehirns.  
  
Gerade musste Sprinter 2 einen Treffer einstecken. Captain Data legte die Stirn in Falten. Sein zweites Ich schaute ihn kurz von der Seite an. Das Ganze war seltsam. Er beschäftigte sich schon eine ganze Zeit mit diesem Gedanken. Er hatte mehrere Male beobachtet wie sein Androidenkollege auf unerwartete Situationen merkwürdig reagierte. Er ballte die Faust, schien überrascht zu sein und einmal glaubte Commander Data sogar ein kurzes Lächeln gesehen zu haben. Er selbst versuchte auch manchmal menschliche Verhaltensmuster genau nachzuahmen, aber den Reaktionen seiner Stationsmitbewohner zu Folge, schien das nicht besonders gut zu gelingen. Vor allem würde er nie auf den Gedanken kommen, solche Experi-mente während einer Krisensituation wie dieser durchzuführen. In dem anderen Quantenuniversum schien doch mehr anders gelaufen zu sein, als er wusste. Kurz war ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf gegangen, der andere Data hätte Emotionen, aber er hatte ihn wieder verworfen. Für ihn war der Gedanke unvorstellbar.  
  
Er wurde durch ein Signal aus seinen Gedanken geschreckt.  
  
"Brücke an Transporterraum eins", erklang die Stimme des Ferengi. "Machen sie sich bereit. Ich denke wir sind soweit."  
  
Captain Data tippte sich an den Kommunikator:  
  
"In Ordnung Commander."  
  
Er drehte sich zu den anderen Offizieren um.  
  
"So meine Herren. Es geht los."  
  
- - -  
  
Lieutenant Solur saß im Kommandosessel der Sprinter 2 und verfolgte die Schlacht auf ihrer Konsole. Die Schiffe der Defiant - Klasse waren so konzipiert, dass sie im Notfall von einer einzigen Person gesteuert werden konnten. Und so hatte auch der Befehlsstand eine eigenen Konsole mit OPS-, Taktik- und Navigationsfunktion. Das kleine Schiff wurde ganz schön durchgeschüttelt. Die Trägheitsabsorber waren nicht in der Lage, die schnellen und heftigen Manöver auszugleichen. Grida Solur wünschte sich, die Sprinter hätten auch Traktorsessel, wie die Enterprise. Sie war schon zweimal beinahe aus ihren Sitz katapultiert worden.  
  
Die Sensoren meldeten, wie ein gefächerter Phaserstrahl der Borg sich dem Schiff näherte.  
  
"Fähnrich - Ausweichmanöver Delta drei !"  
  
Der Befehl war an den Mann an der Steuerkonsole gerichtet, der augenblicklich reagierte. Die Sprinter 2 machte einen Satz nach vorn, kippte dabei über die rechte Seite ab und richtete die Bordphaser sofort wieder auf das Borgschiff um an die Stelle zu feuern, aus der der Borgphaser geschossen hatte. An der Außenhaut der Kugel gab es eine Explosion, und das Phaserfeuer erlosch. Eine von schätzungsweise zweihundert Phaserbänken war zerstört. Von dem Tropfen wurde der heiße Stein bestimmt, nicht nass.  
  
"DeFinio an Sprinter 2. Wir haben einen Deflektorknotenpunkt ausmachen können. geben sie uns Feuerschutz."  
  
"Geht in Ordnung Lieutenant."  
  
Auf dem Hauptschirm war zu erkennen, wie der andere Kampfkreuzer aus der Formation ausscherte, und direkt auf die Borg zuraste. Sofort zog Solur das Phaserfeuer auf sich. Wenn es DeFinio gelingen würde, einen Deflektorknotenpunkt der Borg zu zerstören, dann würde es zu einer Schwachstelle in den Schilden kommen. Auf diese Weise würde der Transportvorgang des Außenteams sehr viel sicherer werden. Zwar war es möglich, durch die Schilde der Borg hindurchzubeamen, aber es bestand die Gefahr, dass es zu Musterverzerrungen kam, was unter Umständen tödlich enden konnte.  
  
Solurs Kreuzer war einem wahren Höllenfeuer ausgesetzt, dem sie nur mit Mühe und Not ausweichen konnte, als die Borg endlich merkten, was Sprinter 1 vorhatte. Aber als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit DeFinio zuwandten, war es bereits zu spät. Die Explosion, mit der sich der Deflektorknotenpunkt verabschiedete, war so gewaltig, dass sogar das gigantische Borgschiff zum ersten Mal in diesem Kampf ins Schlingern kam. DeFinios Sprinter machte eine Komplettwende und raste davon. Doch während der Flucht traf ihn eine Phaserentladung.  
  
"DeFinio an Einsatzleitung. Wir sind getroffen. Haben nur noch beschränkte Navigation. Ich denke wir müssen uns zurückziehen. Aber wir haben eine Lücke in ihre Schilde geschlagen. Ein besserer Zeitpunkt für das Außenteam wird nicht kommen. "  
  
Dann hörte man die hohe Stimme Commander Nogs.  
  
"In Ordnung, Danke Lieutenant. Kommen sie zurück. Enterprise an Sprinter 2. Setzten sie die Manöver noch einige Minuten fort."  
  
"Aye Commander."  
  
Jetzt war Solur allein dem Phasersalven der Borg ausgeliefert. Aber sie musste ja nicht mehr lange aushalten.  
  
"Angriffsmuster vier Sigma drei ausführen."  
  
Sie lehnte sich zurück.  
  
- - -  
  
Im Transporterraum der Enterprise hörte das Außenteam noch, wie Captain Data "Energie" sagte, dann versagten sämtliche Sinne, als der Transfer einsetzte. Mit den typischen bläulichen Schlieren eines Föderationstransporters verschwanden die sechs Offiziere. Fähnrich Koljatschev blickte zur Transporterplattform und wartete, bis der letzte Rest der Transferfokuses verblasst war. Erst jetzt schaute er auf die Transporterkonsole um überprüfte die Lage. Der Computer bestätigte die erfolgreiche rematerialisierung an den errechneten Koordinaten des Kommandobereiches des Borgschiffes. Der Fähnrich war froh, das Reisen mit dem Transporter heute so sicher war. Bei den Anfängen der bemannten Raumfahrt hatte es zunächst überhaupt keine Transporter gegeben, was äußerst unbequem gewesen sein musste, und dann, als der Materietransport erfunden worden war, war dieser am Anfang alles andere als sicher gewesen. Die Überlebenschance lag nur gei fünfundneunzig Prozent, was dazu führte, das der Transporte ausschließlich für Notfälle eingesetzt wurde. Aber heute gab es dieses Problem nicht mehr. Koljatschev konnte sich gar nicht an einen Transporterunfall erinnern, wenn man mal von den Fallbeispielen, die an der Akademie gelehrt wurden absah. Der Fähnrich betätigte seinen Insignienkommunikator.  
  
"Fähnrich Koljatschev an Brücke."  
  
"Sprechen sie!"  
  
"Sir - das Außenteam ist komplett rematerialisiert. Allerdings haben die Sensoren Schwierigkeiten ihre Muster erfasst zu halten. Es könnte Probleme bei einem Nottransfer geben."  
  
"In Ordnung. Tun sie ihr Bestes, um das Team erfasst zu halten. Nog Ende."  
  
- - -  
  
"Tarnschild hoch."  
  
Jetzt, wo der Transport als geglückt gemeldet worden war, wollte Commander Nog lieber kein weiteres Risiko eingehen. Sie würden auch weiterhin in unmittelbarer Nähe des Borgschiffes bleiben, aber sie mussten ja nicht unbedingt auf einem Präsentierteller liegen.  
  
"Sir - wir haben keinen Funkkontakt zum Außenteam."  
  
"Danke Chief."  
  
Das war ärgerlich, aber warscheinlich nicht zu ändern. Die Borg schirmten die Schiff zu Schiff Kommunikation ab. Sie hatten schon Glück gehabt, dass sie Kontakt zu ihren Kampfkreuzern hatten. Apropos :  
  
"Enterprise an Sprinter 2. Schließen sie zu Sprinter 1 auf und treffen sie uns an den Koordinaten drei acht fünf vier zwei Punkt acht eins."  
  
"Aye Sir." erklang Lieutenant Solurs Stimme. Auf dem Schirm konnte Nog beobachten, wie der Kreuzer der Defiant - Klasse abdrehte und auf sein Schwesternschiff zuhielt, das außerhalb des Kampfbereiches Stellung bezogen hatte. Alles, was der erste Offizier jetzt noch tun konnte, war abwarten. Der Rest der Aktion war das Außenteam auf sich allein gestellt.  
  
- - -  
  
Das erste, was Admiral Picard erkennen konnte, als sein Transfer beendet war, war dass sie allein waren. Das Außenteam stand in einem Kreis, mit den Gesichtern nach außen und den Waffen im Anschlag. Seltsam, schoss es dem Admiral durch den Kopf. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte mit einem Empfangskomitee gerechnet. Jetzt wagte er sich umzublicken. Auch in den anderen Richtungen waren keine Borgs zu sehen. Der Fähnrich an der Transporterkonsole hatte sich ein angenehmes Plätzchen für ihre Landung ausgesucht. Als nächstes fiel dem Admiral der Raum auf, in dem sie sich befanden. Für ein Borgschiff war das eine sehr seltsame Umgebung. Für gewöhnlich bestanden die Borgschiffe nur aus Maschinen, Waffen und Gängen, die mit Tausenden von Borg geradezu vollgestopft waren. Dies hier war ein großer annähernd runder Raum mit einem Durchmesser von mindestens fünfzehn Meter. Und er war vollständig leer.  
  
Picard sah, wie Commander Santer und Lieutenant Tem ihre Tricorder zückten. Captain Data betätigte seinen Kommunikator.  
  
"Data an Enterprise. "  
  
Es gab keine Antwort.  
  
"Wir haben keinen Funkkontakt zum Schiff. Haben sie eine Ahnung, in welche Richtung wir müssen Commander?"  
  
Die Frage war an den Chefingenieur gerichtet, doch der zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Dieser Schiffstyp ist mir nicht bekannt, Captain. In unserem Universum hatten die Borg nicht solche Schiffe, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Vielleicht ist es ein neues, das auf den Erkenntnissen der Borg im Alpha - Quadranten beruht."  
  
Der Androidencaptain sah Chakotey an.  
  
"Kennen sie sich mit dieser Art Schiff aus?"  
  
Chakotey sich hatte die ganze Zeit nach der Rematerialisierung noch kein bisschen bewegt. Jetzt wandte er sich an Data.  
  
"Aber sicher. Wir haben den Borg schon die Konstruktionspläne aus ihrem Kollektivbewusstsein geklaut, als das Schiff noch nicht einmal gebaut war. Übrigens gefällt mir der Ort, an dem wir sind ganz und gar nicht. In diesen Raum werden die Personen gebracht, bei denen der Assimiliervorgang eingesetzt hat. Ich schlage vor, dass wir verschwinden, denn wenn uns die Borg erwischen, dann sind wir hier genau richtig und ich habe nicht vor es ihnen einfacher als nötig zu machen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten schritt der Captain auf eine der in der Wand eingelassenen Tür zu. Mit vorgehaltener Waffe trat er durch das sich von selbst öffnende Schott. Der Rest des Außenteams folgte im. Auch hinter der Tür befanden sich keine Borg. Picard konnte sich nur vorstellen, dass sie mit ihrem Ablenkungsmanöver wohl doch einen so großen Schaden angerichtet hatten, dass die Borg alle zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel zur Beseitigung einsetzen mussten. Ihnen konnte es nur recht sein.  
  
Picard wandte sich an Commander Data.  
  
"Wir scheine Glück zu haben."  
  
"Wenn sie meinen, dass uns die Borg noch nicht bemerkt haben, dann muß ich sie leider enttäuschen. Schon die Tatsache, dass wir keinen Kontakt zur Enterprise haben, lässt darauf schließen, dass wir bereits zum Zeitpunkt unseres Materialisierung über unsere Ankunft bescheid wussten."  
  
"Aber warum greifen sie uns dann nicht an. Ich dachte die Borg würden nicht mehr tatenlos zuschauen, wie ihr Schiff besucht wird."  
  
"Das ist richtig, Admiral, aber auch die Borg müssen Prioritäten setzen. Ich vermute die Reparaturen an ihrem Schiff haben zurzeit vorrang. Dies ist ein Assimilationsschiff. Es besteht zum größten Teil aus einem riesigen Hangar. Ein Schiff wird mittels Traktorstrahl in diesen Hangar gezogen und dann geentert. Die Besatzung ist nicht gerade groß. Es befinden sich vielleicht zweihundert Borg an Bord und die werden zurzeit genug zu tun haben."  
  
"Aber keine Angst Admiral, "mischte sich Chakotey ein, " Sie werden noch genug Borg zum verprügeln bekommen. Spätestens, wenn wir damit begonnen haben ihnen auf die Füße zu treten.  
  
- - -  
  
Commander Nog glaubte erkennen zu können, wie die Schäden, die die beiden Kampfkreuzer dem Kollektivschiff zugefügt hatten, sich wie von selbst verringerten. Die Arbeitsweise der Borg, das musste der Ferengi zugeben, war äußerst effektiv. Wenn auch nicht sehr human. Wie sie aus Untersuchungen wussten, war es den Borg vollkommen gleichgültig, wenn ein Mitglied ihrer Besatzung bei irgend einem Einsatz ums Leben kam. Zwar wurden die Leichen aufgelöst, doch diente das nicht etwa der Ehrung des Verstorbenen, wie es bei den Bestattungen der meisten Mitgliedsvölker der Fall war, sondern sollte lediglich verhindern, dass die sterblichen Überreste und damit auch die technisch sehr weit fortgeschrittenen Implantate in die Hände eventueller Feinde des Kollektives fielen.  
  
Nog sah sich um. Auf der Brücke der Enterprise E2 herrschte zurzeit nicht gerade das, was man geschäftiges Treiben nannte. Man konnte eher sahen, es war ungewöhnlich ruhig. Was sollten sie auch schon großartiges unternehmen. Es war abgemacht, dass sie solange mit aktivierter Tarnvorrichtung, bis entweder Kontakt zum Außenteam hergestellt werden konnte, und damit der Erfolg der Mission feststand, oder bis sie sich sicher sein konnten, dass die Aktion fehlgeschlagen war. In diesem Fall würde das Team tot oder assimiliert sein und Nog hatte die Anweisung zurück nach Terok Nor zu fliegen und der Station mit allen Mitteln zu Helfen. Sollte es den Borg gelingen das Außenteam in ihr Kollektiv aufzunehmen, dann würden sie aus ihren Gehirnen die genaue Position der Wiederstandsstation erfahren und es stand völlig außer Zweifel, das sie dann gegen Terok Nor vorrücken würden. Wenn die Station dann noch eine Chance haben wollte, dann brauchte sie die Hilfe der Enterprise.  
  
Jetzt wandte sich Chief Castello zur Kommandoeben um.  
  
"Sir, der Maschinenraum meldet nur leichte Schäden an Sprinter 2. Allerdings wird Sprinter 1 erst wieder einsatzbereit sein, wenn wir eine Sternenbasis oder ein anderes Basislager der Föderation erreichen sollten. Keine Verluste. Einige leichte Verletzungen werden in der Krankenstation versorgt. "  
  
"Danke Chief. Wie ist der Zustand der Tarnvorrichtung. Ich mochte nicht riskieren, das wir plötzlich hier mitten in der Höhle des Löwen in Erscheinung treten."  
  
Kommandant Spock zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, doch Sarah Castello schien den kleinen Scherz des ersten Offiziers gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Jedenfalls zeigte ihr Gesicht keine verräterischen Anzeichen.  
  
"Der Tarnschild hat einhundert Prozent Energie und über neunundneunzig Prozent Leistung. Es lassen sich keine Energieschwankungen feststellen. Wenn uns die Borg nicht direkt mit einem hoch konzentrierten Tachionpartickelstrahl beschießen, können wir hier noch in etwa vierunddreißig Jahre bleiben, bis uns die Energie und der Sauerstoff ausgingen."  
  
Sie ging also doch auf seinen Scherz ein; allerdings auf ihre ganz persönliche und äußerst trockene Art und Weise.  
  
In diesem Moment ging der Zugang zum hinteren Turbolift auf und Lieutenant Solur betrat, von einem leicht hinkenden Sicherheitschef gefolgt, die Brücke. Bei ihren Stationen angekommen übernahmen sie sie wieder und während sie ihre Konsolen überprüften, verließen die Ersatzoffiziere die Kommandozentrale.  
  
Die für die Taktik zuständige Grida Solur ließ eine Aufzeichnung der Aktion auf ihrer Konsole erscheinen. Noch einmal beobachtete sie DeFinios Ausfall. Der taktische Computer der Enterprise hatte mit den Daten natürlich sehr viel mehr anfangen können, als Grida in der Hitze des Gefechts mit ihren bloßen Augen hatte erkennen können. Etwas an der Anzeige vor ihr ließ sie stutzen. Das war doch nicht normal. Die Hände der Halbandorianerin flitzen über die sensible Oberfläche der Konsole und noch weitere Daten ab, bevor sie sich kerzengerade aufrichtete und sich räusperte.  
  
"Sir, ich habe hier eine Ungereimtheit entdeckt."  
  
"Welcher Art Lieutenant ?"  
  
Nog hielt sich nicht damit auf sich umzudrehen. Er war aufgestanden und schritt auf die taktische Station zu.  
  
"Hier stimmt etwas nicht bezüglich der Attacke auf den Deflektorknotenpunkt."  
  
DeFinio horchte auf. Das interessierte ihn auch. Schließlich war er diesen Angriff geflogen.  
  
"Diesen Daten zufolge, haben die Sensoren der Enterprise aufgezeichnet, dass der Knotenpunkt keineswegs zerstört worden ist."  
  
"Aber wieso ist er dann ausgefallen?"  
  
Nog stand inzwischen hinter dem Lieutenant.  
  
"Das ist es ja gerade. Er ist nicht ausgefallen. Die Borg haben eine Explosion vorgetäuscht, und ihn dann abgeschaltet."  
  
"Aber was für einen Sinn sollte es haben, sein Defensivpotential in einer Schlacht absichtlich zu verringern."  
  
Lieutenant Solur zuckte mit den Schultern, aber Kommandeur Spock meldete sich zu Wort.  
  
"Ich denke Commander, das liegt auf der Hand. Die logischste Schlussfolgerung in diesem Fall wäre, die Borg wollten, dass wir durch ihre Deflektorschilde kommen."  
  
- - -  
  
Ein summendes Geräusch ließ Admiral Picard hinter sich blicken. Dort sah er Commander Santer. Der Chefingenieur war gerade dabei das Schnellfeuergewehr zu aktivieren. Sie hatten drei dieser Waffen mitgenommen. Außer Santer trugen die beiden Androiden jeweils eines. Diese beiden hatten die Waffen bereits im Anschlag, während Ronald etwas länger gebraucht hatte, sich mit der etwas veralteten Technik zurechtzufinden. Das Außenteam befand sich jetzt bereits über zehn Minuten auf dem Borgschiff, und noch war es ihnen weder gelungen Kontakt zur Enterprise herzustellen, noch war in in dieser Zeit auch nur ein einziger Borg über den Weg gelaufen. Das war vielleicht ihr Glück, denn wenn sie gezwungen waren einen von ihnen zu töten, dann würden die Borg ihre Prioritäten eventuell etwas umstrukturieren. Im Klartext würde das heißen; ihnen würde Feuer unter dem Hosenboden gemacht werden.  
  
"Wo genau denken sie müssen wir hin Captain?"  
  
Chakotey wandte sich an seinen Amtskollegen.  
  
"Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. Die meisten Spezies haben auf ihren Schiffen Eine Brücke und einen Maschinenraum. Bei den Borg ist das leider nicht so einfach. Wir denken immer in menschlichen Maßstäben; viel zu zentrisch. Aber es währe überaus unlogisch den Antrieb tief im Inneren des Schiffes zu Suchen. Er dürfte irgendwo am Rand sein. Genauer kann ich das leider auch nicht sagen."  
  
"Wunderbar", mischte sich Commander Santer ein, "dann müssen wir ja nur noch einhundert Quadratkilometer Fläche absuchen."  
  
"Sechsundachtzig Komma drei sechs." erklang es von zwei Seiten.  
  
Der einzige, der überhaupt nichts sagte, war der Admiral. Das alles hier kam ihm viel zu bekannt vor. Doch es war keine angenehme Vertrautheit, die er verspürte. Nach seiner Zeit als Borg, war er Monate lang von Alpträumen geplagt worden. Er hatte keine Nacht ruhig schlafen können und er fürchtete, dass jetzt alles wieder von vorn anfangen würde. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, an der Mission teilzunehmen. Ach was; er schüttelte die Gedanken beiseite - Er hatte diese Erlebnisse überwunden und das Team brauchte jetzt seine Hilfe. Er war der einzige, der wirklich etwas über die Funktionsweise eines Borgschiffes wusste. Unwillkürlich hatte er so auch die Führung übernommen. Die anderen Offiziere folgten ihm, vorsichtig in jeden Gang spähend und bereit sofort auf alles zu feuern, was auch nur entfernt an einen Borg erinnerte.  
  
"Wir müssen einen Kommunikationsknotenpunkt finden." Sagte Picard. "Wenn wir es schaffen uns in das kollektive Gedächtnis der Borg einzuklinken, dann erfahren wir auch, wo wir unsere Antriebssysteme finden. Es dürfte nur ein Problem geben. Die Borg benutzen für Gewöhnlich keine Computerdisplays zur Datenausgabe."  
  
Captain Data, der gerade eine Nische unter die Lupe genommen hatte wandte sich an den Admiral.  
  
"Das Problem ist vielleicht noch zu lösen. Es ist möglich eine Verbindung zwischen den Computerkomponenten der Borg und meinen positronischen Systemen zu schaffen. Was viel schwieriger sein wird; wie wollen wir dieses Schiff übernehmen, wenn es keine Brücke gibt, die wir erstürmen können."  
  
Picard lächelte. Doch es war kein freundliches Lächeln. Es war ein Lächeln, das so kalt war, dass es den Offizieren eisig über den Rücken fuhr.  
  
"Wir müssen das Schiff säubern. Es darf kein Borg überleben, dann gibt es auch keinen Wiederstand."  
  
Picard drehte sich um und ging weiter den Gang entland. Captain Data konnte es kaum glauben. War das noch der Picard, der einmal sein Captain gewesen war? Was hatten die Borg ihm nur angetan. In ihrem Universum waren die Borg besiegt. Es waren nun keine Feinde mehr, aber hier, hier konnte der Admiral das Kollektiv nach wie vor hassen. Und allem Anschein nach tat er das.  
  
Lieutenant Santer sah auf seinen Tricorder. Er konzentriert sich auf seine Arbeit, um nicht so viel von seiner Umgebung mit zu bekommen. Er konnte den Admiral nicht verstehen. Wer würde das auch je können, aber es stand ihm nicht zu, über ihn zu urteilen. Das kleine Gerät in seiner Hand leuchtete wie ein Christbaum. Hier gab es so viele technische Einrichtungen, dass der Tricorder beinahe ausrastete. Da ein bestimmtes technisches Muster zu finden war nahezu unmöglich. Wieder tauchte ein Knick im Gang vor ihnen auf. Tem richtete das Analysegerät darauf und las die Daten ab. Auch hier schien es nichts besonderes. Wenn man einen Gang voller technische Wunderwerke so nennen konnte. Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, einmal in eine solche Situation zu kommen. Er war noch ein recht junger Mann. Na ja, zumindest die eine Hälfte von ihm. Kruton war bereits der zwölfte Wirtskörper des Tem-Symbionts. Das war selbst für Trillverhältnisse ungewöhnlich alt. Tem konnte sich an Zeiten erinnern, als die Trill noch nicht einmal interstellare Raumfahrt gehabt hatten. Schon immer hatte er nach den Sternen greifen wollen und mit diesem Wirt hatte der Symbiont wahrlich einen Glückstreffer gelandet. Kruton war ein ungewöhnlich aktiver und neugieriger Mann. Und jetzt, zusammen mit den Tem- Symbiont war diese Eigenschaft noch stärker geworden.  
  
Wieder gab es einen Knick. Der Lieutenant konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken. Das Außenteam trat um die Ecke. Plötzlich merkte Tem, dass die Offiziere, die vor ihm gingen, stoppten. Er hob den Kopf, und sah, etwa zwanzig Meter vor ihnen, eine Gruppe von mindestens einem guten Duzend Borg. Der Trill sah, wie die beiden Androiden und Commander Santer das Feuer eröffneten, dann hob einer der Borg plötzlich den Arm und Tem konnte einen grünlichen Strahl von ihm ausgehen sehen, der genau auf ihn zuraste. Wie in Zeitlupe beobachtete er, wie dieser Strahl seine Brust traf, dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.  
  
- - -  
  
"Lieutenant Solur - Bericht."  
  
Der erste Offizier der Enterprise saß zwar wieder im Kommandosessel, doch konnte man ihm seine Nervosität noch immer ansehen. Er hatte es bis heute nicht geschafft, sich jene gelassene Ruhe, anzueignen, die die meisten Sternenflottenoffiziere zur Schau stellten.  
  
"Sir, es ist mir noch nicht gelungen Kontakt zum Außenteam herzustellen. Die Borg blockieren das gesamte Spektrum."  
  
Die Halbandorianerin bearbeitete ihrer Konsole. Zusammen mit Chief Castello an der OPS-Station versuchte sie jetzt schon sein zehn Minuten zum Team auf dem Borgschiff aufzunehmen. Bis jetzt ohne auch nur den geringsten Erfolg. Nachdem Sie herausgefunden hatten, dass das Team mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit in eine Falle der Borg gelaufen, beziehungsweise gebeamt, waren, hatten sie es für angebracht gehalten, diese Erkenntnis mit Captain Data und den anderen zu erörtern. Allerdings war es sehr warscheinlich, dass das Außenteam bereits in die Hände der Borg gefallen war. Kommandant Spock hatte etwas von beinahe hundert prozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit gesagt und sehr zum Leidwesen der ganzen Brückencrew waren die Schätzungen von Vulkaniern meist äußerst exakt.  
  
"Ist es nicht vielleicht möglich, eine Kommunikationssonde durch die Schilde der Borg zu schicken, und auf diese Weise Kontakt zu ihren Offizieren herzustellen?"  
  
Dieser Vorschlag kam von dem Vulkanier, doch der Sicherheitschef DeFinio lehnte abwinkend ab.  
  
"Viel zu gefährlich. Um eine Sonde auszuschleusen, müssten wir die Tarnvorrichtung deaktivieren. Und das würde ich angesichts der Nähe zu dem Borgkreuzer lieber nicht riskieren."  
  
Commander Nog wusste noch einen konkreteren Grund:  
  
"Wenn die Borg wussten, dass wir ein Außenteam auf ihr Schiff hinüberbeamen, dann ist ihnen natürlich auch klar, dass wir hier sind. Warscheinlich warten sie nur darauf, dass wir uns enttarnen, unsere genaue Position verraten und ihnen damit die Möglichkeit geben uns in aller Ruhe abschießen zu können."  
  
"Und wenn wir uns ein wenig von den Borg entfernen ? gerade soweit, dass wir außerhalb ihrer Waffensysteme sind. Was wäre dann mit einer Kommunikationssonde?"  
  
Das war Solur. Und wieder war es DeFinio, der antwortete:  
  
"Das ist auch nicht möglich. Mit der Geschwindigkeit, die eine Sonde maximal erreicht, würde sie über fünf Minuten zurück zu den Borg benötigen. Die hätten, mit anderen Worten gesagt, also genug Zeit, die Sonde zu zerstören, bevor wir irgendetwas erreicht hätten."  
  
Commander Nog saß in seinem Sessel, hatte den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt und strich sich mit dem Zeigefinger seiner linken Hand über den Rand seines großen Ohrs. Das war ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass er angestrengt nachdachte. Die Geste ließ sich mit dem menschlichen über-das-Kinn- streichen vergleichen. Das Außenteam musste gewarnt werden, das war klar. Aber wie wollten sie das anstellen? Sie konnten ja auch schlecht das Borgschiff angreifen. Aus Erfahrung wussten Sie, dass die einzige Methode die Borg aufzuhalten war, sie zu vernichten. Aber es wäre nicht schlau, das Außenteam zu töten, um es aus den Klauen der Borg zu befreien. Aber warscheinlich hatte der Kommandant von Terok Nor sowieso Recht. Das Team war mit Sicherheit bereits in den Händen der Borg und die würden nicht zimperlich sein. Entweder waren sie tot oder vielleicht schon selber Borg. Es war warscheinlich schlauer die Position zu wechseln. Captain Data und die anderen wussten natürlich wo sie waren, das war alles abgesprochen. Und auch wenn sie die Borg nicht sehen konnten, ein gut gezielter Schuss ins Blaue konnte sie vernichten. Der Tarnschild ließ zwar zu, dass sie Materie durchdringen konnten, aber selbst in diesem Zustand der Phase reagierten sie natürlich auf Energie. Direkter Phaserbeschuß würde sie vernichten, vor allem, da sie in getarntem Zustand keine funktionstüchtigen Defensivschilde hatten.  
  
Gerade wollte der erste Offizier den Befehl zu einem Positionswechsel geben, als Lieutenant Solur das Wort ergriff.  
  
"Sir - Die Sensoren melden ein Objekt, das sich mit großer Geschwindigkeit dem Borgkreuzer nähert. Es wird das Schiff in voraussichtlich vierzig Sekunden erreichen."  
  
"Warum haben die Sensoren das nicht vorher aufgezeichnet?"  
  
Jetzt war der Ferengi wieder hellwach.  
  
"Das Objekt befand sich zunächst über dem magnetischen Südpol der Erde und wechselte dann in den Sensorschatten hinter dem Borgschiff. Erst jetzt ist das Signal so stark geworden, dass unsere Sensoren es entdecken konnten."  
  
"Können sie näheres zu dem Objekt sagen, Lieutenant ?"  
  
"Negativ, Sir. Aber es befindet sich definitiv eine Lebensform an Bord. Die Biosignale sind zu schwach um sie genauer zu definieren, aber ich glaube wir können davon ausgehen, dass wir es mit einem weiteren Borg zu tun haben."  
  
Kommandant Spock blickte Nog ins Gesicht.  
  
"Mein alter Freund Leonard McCoy hätte in einer Situation warscheinlich gesagt: Jetzt bekommen unsere Leutchen da draußen ne´ Menge Ärger."  
  
- - -  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall entlud sich Commander Santers Waffe. Der Rückstoß ließ ihn taumeln, aber er konnte sein Gleichgewicht gerade noch halten. Es war schwerer mit dieser Waffe umzugehen, als er gedacht hatte. Einen Phaser musste man nur in die richtige Richtung halten und dann den Auslöser betätigen. Dies hier war ganz anders. Santer erinnerte sich an die Einweisung, die Captain Chakotey ihnen gegeben hatte. Er musste den Rückstoß mit einberechnen. Und wenn er den Anzug durchgezogen hielt, dann würde die Waffe auf Dauerfeuer schalten. Der Chefingenieur erhob das Gewehr erneut. Er sah, wie auch einer der Borg zielte, doch er ließ ihm keine Chance. Als er den Auslöser zog, bockte das Gewehr erneut, doch diesmal, mehr durch Glück als durch Können, traf er seinen Gegner. Schon von der Wucht des Projektils, das ihn mitten in die Brust traf, wurde der Borg von den Füßen gefegt. Dann explodierte das Geschoss. Der rechte Arm des Borg zuckte noch einen Moment, dann erschlaffte der Körper. Santer atmete auf, doch er hatte sich zu früh gefreut. als er sich umdrehte, sah er aus dem Gang, aus dem sie gekommen waren, weitere Borg kommen. Er hob die Waffe, doch der Lähmungsstrahl eines Borg raubte ihm das Bewusstsein.  
  
Die beiden Androiden standen Rücken an Rücken und feuerten, was die Gewehre hergaben. Für den Moment sah ihre Situation gar nicht schlecht aus. Die Lähmungsstrahlen, die die Borg einsetzten wirkten nicht auf ihre positronischen Systeme. Gerade wurde Chakotey als vierter des Teams getroffen und Captain Data registrierte, dass weitere Borg im Anmarsch waren. Die Übermacht wurde immer größer und die Borg lernten mit den Projektilgewehren umzugehen. Am Anfang hatten sich die Kollektivwesen ihnen einfach in den Weg gestellt, doch inzwischen hatten sie gemerkt, dass das tödlich für sie war, und hatten sich eine andere Strategie erdacht. Sie zogen sich immer wieder hinter die Wegkehrungen zurück, um dann von allen Seiten gleichzeitig auf die Androiden loszustürmen.  
  
Das Gewehr Captain Datas gab ein seltsames Geräusch von sich und der Androide musste daran denken, dass in den Detektivromanen, die er früher oft gelesen hatte, der Held mindestens einmal pro Buch über Ladehemmungen schimpfte. Dann merkte er, wie ihn kräftige Borgarme nieder zerrten. Er spürte, wie eine Hand über einen Rücken zu den Schulterblättern tastete. Er dachte noch, woher mochten die Borg wissen, wo sein Deaktivierschalter war. Ihm fiel sogar noch die Antwort ein. Picard und damit Locutus wusste es. Und mit Locutus auch das gesamte Kollektiv. Data sah, wie sein zweites Ich deaktiviert wurde, dann setzten auch seine Systeme aus.  
  
- - -  
  
Als Admiral Picard die Augen aufschlug, war das erste, was er tat, nach seinem Gesicht zu greifen. Erleichtert atmete er tief durch. Da waren weder Implantate noch Versorgungsschläuche angebracht. Allem Anschein nach war er noch kein Borg. Der Admiral setzte sich auf und sah sich um. Lieutenant Tem und Captain Chakotey waren noch nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen, aber Commander Santer regte sich bereits wieder. Die beiden Androiden waren fein säuberlich nebeneinander gelegt worden. Picard erhob sich stöhnend und wankte auf die beiden zu. Er war eindeutig zu alt für solche Späßchen. Sobald er wieder auf seiner Welt sein würde, würde er sich Frasier und Amanda mal kräftig zur Brust nehmen. Er musste lächeln. Er war in einer Situation, wie sie schlimmer kaum sein konnte, und er dachte trotzdem immer noch daran zurückzukehren. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er so ein Optimist war.  
  
Zwei kleine Griffe und schon hatte er wieder zwei funktionsbereite Androiden. Picard wusste, dass Data, welcher auch immer, es als äußerst unangenehm empfand, deaktiviert zu werden. Er hatte einmal gesagt, er wäre wie der Tod. Als Picard den Trill und Chakotey an den Schultern rüttelte, wurden auch sie wach. Kaum standen alle, als sich wie auf Befehl eine Breite Tür öffnete. Helles Licht strahlte herein, so dass sie nicht mehr erkennen konnten, als das drei Personen im Eingang standen. Die mittlere ergriff das Wort:  
  
"Willkommen bei uns. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie ihr es geschafft habt, ihr kleiner Haufen Widerstandwürmer", Er trat einen Schritt nach vorn, so dass sein Gesicht jetzt zu sehn war, "aber ich bin erfreut mich selbst wiederzusehen. Hallo Jean Luc. Hier ist dein Alptraum."  
  
Picard riss die Augen vor Entsetzten auf.  
  
"Locutus !"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.Tja – das war's erstmal. Soweit bin ich mit dem schreiben gekommen. Ich werde jetzt erstmal mit meiner Harry Potter Geschichte weitermachen und da warscheinlich auch dann erst die Fortsetzung zu schreiben. Ihr könnt vielleicht zwei Geschichten durcheinander lesen, ich aber nicht schreiben – da schwirrt mir der Kopf.  
  
Aber nach Harry Potter schau ich mal, ob ich nicht hier weitermache. Zur Orientierung: von der Länge her ist dies etwa die Hälfte der Geschichte (Und auch dazu war ursprünglich mal eine Fortsetzung geplant). 


End file.
